


Livin' On A Prayer DISCONTINUED

by LittleRocker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alec is Scott and Isaac's son, Brett is Jackson and Parrish's son, Corey and Alec are brothers, Corey is Scott and Isaac's son, Dad Isaac Lahey, Dad Jackson Whittemore, Dad Liam Dunbar, Dad Stiles Stilinski, Death, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gabe is Stiles and Derek's son, Gay, Getting Together, Implied Death, Implied Mpreg, Jealous Liam, Jealous Theo, Kissing, M/M, Married Jackson and Parrish, Married Scisaac, Mason is Danny and Ethan's adopted son, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mystery, Nolan is Liam and Theo's son, Papa Derek Hale, Papa Jordan Parrish, Papa Scott McCall, Papa Theo Raeken, Past Mpreg, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Liam, Sourwolf Derek, Theo's not a chimera, Were-Creatures, Werecoyote Theo, Werecoyotes, Werewolves, married sterek, married thiam, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocker/pseuds/LittleRocker
Summary: Where Nolan and his dads move into a small town: while Nolan is meeting the most beautiful guy he has ever seen, Theo and Liam find a dead body in their brand new yard.Xx sorry for my english xXNekoAliceYamiYaoi's series "it's not where you come from (it's where you belong)" inspired this story, so I suggest you to check her works, they're amazing ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoAliceYamiYaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/gifts).



> Go check NekoAliceYamiYaoi's stories because she inspired this one.

-Come on Nolan, we're here!-

The freckled boy opened his eyes and shook his head lightly, still confused and half of is mind still in dreamland. It took a while for him to foucs on the situation: he was in the car, spread in the backseats and his neck hurt.  
His father Liam was waiting for him outside the car with his arms on the roof and an impatient expression on his face.

-Nolaaaan!- he appealed.

The boy lightly stretched himself: -Yeah yeah, comin'.-

-Papa's already inside, come on.- Nolan got out of the car and Liam started to walk to the cottage that was in front of them.

Movin at fifteen wasn't easy, not for Nolan: he had left in his old city friends and secret crushes, importand places and funny memories. But he knew that it was unavoidable: his father Theo was transferred from his work as a deputy and he has been offered a definitley best pay. And also country air would have been good for Liam. And for Nolan.

He got inside the cottage where his parents were already starting to fix the boxes; it was a comfortable house: the walls were made of rocks, there was a small fireplace and the forniture was old and fancy. Everything transmitted him warmth, it reminded him winter nights when he was little and he was on his parents' bed while outside it was raining. He knew he would have felt good in there.

-Sweetheart, do you want to keep looking around or do you want to give us a hand?- Theo said with a smirk, lifting a box and placing it on the kitchen's table.

Nolan rolled his eyes and started helping his parents, even though he knew that they they wouldn't fix the house that much.

-Theo please, remove that painting, it's disturbing!- said Liam, looking disgusted the not-so-much-realistic painting of a little thoothless boy smiling: he had his eyes wide open that seemed to be lost who knows where, his hair were short and his nose was mashed.

  
-As you like, sweetie.- Theo winked at Liam, getting in front of the painting to take it form its angles and took it off the wall.

-Are we ordering for delivery tonight, love?- said Theo to Liam, putting his hand on his hip.

-Sure, however...-

-You're so sappy, you make me feel sick!- exclaimed Nolan, pretending to throw up.

Liam lovingly smiled at him and ruffled his hair: -I was saying that yes, we should order home: we'd just arrived and dad is starting to get tired.-

-Well, dad,-Theo started-Why don't you go upstaris and get some rest, then? Maybe you can tell me if the bed is comfortable enough to...-

-Papa! God!-

Nolan, exasperated, covered his face with his hands, while Theo was laughing amused and Liam was leaving him a light punch on the shoulder, keeping a smile back.

-Come on, Theo! What kind of exemple are you giving him?-

The older held the younger in a hug: -Oh come on sweetheart, like he's not old enough to watch por...-

-Theo!-

Once the bell rang, Nolan didn't think twice and started running to the door, screaming: -I'm going!- red in the face and full of shame.

-Don't say such things in front of him.-

-Liam, he's not a child.-

Liam looked at his son raising on his feet to look through the peephole, before opening.

-Of course he is.-

 

___

 

-Hey, hi! You're not... living here alone, are you?- a young man with black hair and with a few moles on his pretty face took his face in his hands before Nolan could say or do anything.  
-Of course he doesn't live here alone, Stiles!- said a man older than the first one, with two big shoulders and a few beard on the face.  
-Don't be such a sourwolf Derek!- exclaimed "Stiles", still holding Nolan's face, who, confused, was looking at the scene.  
-Sour _wolf_?- he asked, but Stiles looked at him with two sweet eyes and said: -Where are your parents, sweetie?-  
-Ehm... they're...'  
Derek snorted: -Stiles.-  
"Stiles", still with Nolan's face between his hands, yelled: -Oh what an idiot! I'm Stiles, this sulky bear is my husband Derek and this sulky teddy bear is our son Gabe. We're living in the cottage in front of yours!-

Nolan looked aroud, trying to understand who this Gabe was, and judging by his fathers' look he sould've been around his age. In fact, right behind Derek there were two dark eyes. Two beautiful dark eyes, just as much as his black hair, his tanned skin and his atlethic body. Gabe, as it seemed, was a quite good looking guy, and he would've been there looking at him for a while if Derek didn't bring him back to normality: -Forgive my husband, you'll get used to him soon, you'll see. We're the Hales, we're living in front of you: we saw you just moved, we wanted to say hi and give you our welcome.-

Gabe looked at Nolan smirking a bit and raising an eyebrow: -Oh uh.. yes! Yes, my parents are inside! Ehm.. could you please..?- Stiles stared at Nolan for a few seconds then he remembered of his hands and quickly removed them.

-Who was at the door, Nolan?- Theo asked once he heard steps coming into the house.  
The teen cleared his throath: -Papa, they are the Hales, our neighbors-

-Neighbors? Ouch!- Liam couldn't even get to the living room that he hit his head against the ground lamp that Theo had moved there a few moments before.

-Theo Raeken!- he yelled holding his forehead, while Theo and Nolan tried not to laugh.  
-Forgive my husband's silliness, he doesn't know where he puts his feet. I'm Theo Raeken, as you could understand, he's my husband Liam and the boy is our son Nolan.-

After the presentations Liam asked the neighbors if they wanted to stay for a tea or a coffee and they accepted. Obviously also Gabe.  
  
Things started getting interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any sort of mistake, I posted it without preview.

Sitting in front of a tea cup, Nolan hadn't done anything but look at Gabe all the time trying as much as he could to not get caught: he noticed Gabe had the same frown as Derek and he didn't seem a great chatterer at all, unlike Stiles. But Stiles and Derek were married, if Derek was able to handle or even love Stiles' joyful nature, that mean that was the same for Gabe. Wasn't it?

-How old are you, Nolan?- Stiles asked him sweetly.  
-Fifteen.- he answered; his parents had him when they were still very young, Liam was eighteen and Theo was twenty and they had often told him how difficult it had been for them to raise him when he was still a baby: Liam and Theo had to go to college and then at work to maintain them and the babysitter they hired who, moreover, wasn't even that good with babies.

How they got that far, Nolan didn't know and he was proud of them because he didn't miss anything, his parents always gave him the necessary. And he loved them for that.

-Oh good: our Gabe is seventeen, I'm sure you'll get along well.- Stiles smiled happy and looked at the brunet who shrugged in response.

Well, better than nothing, Nolan thought.

Liam stood up from the chair to gather the empty cups and place them on the sink for the moment, then he sat on Theo's lap who, instinctively, laced his arms around the younger's hips. Nolan blushed, trying not to watch Gabe's expression at the sight of two parents so close to each other in front of their teenage son. Still, Gabe stayed impassive: probably also Derek and Stiles acted that way, or at least, Nolan hoped so.

-Nolan, sweetheart, why don't you and Gabe go take a walk around the town?- said Theo suddenly, gently massaging Liam's hip.  
-It's a wonderful idea! At least Nolan can explore his new "home" and get to know Gabe! And we can talk about boring parents things, can't we?- Stiles smiled at Gabe, who hadn't said a word, he simply nodded, waving at Nolan to follow him.

-Be good and don't come back late.- Liam got close to Nolan and gave him a kiss full of love on his forehead. Theo smiled and shook his head: -We know you're not a kid but we still get worried. Now go.-

Nolan said bye and started walking to the door with Gabe by his side, hearing Stiles' voice in the distance: -Gabe take him home before the sun goes down!-

In response Gabe raised his thumb up to his direction. God, that kid never spoke. Nolan asked himself if he would have stayed that silent even once they were alone. He knew that was a small town but there would have been someone around his age there too. And then, with that face it was impossible that Gabe couldn't make any friend.

Unless he was mute. But no, a good looking guy like him couldn't be mute, he got to have a voice just as sexy as his appearance.

Nolan closed the door at his back and observed the brunet who was looking around with careful eyes: -Follow me.- he said, starting to walk at a brisk pace.

Yup. He was right.

 

Gabe walked with his hands on his ocher hoodie's pockets, staring right in front of himself, while Nolan followed him just like a dog, close but quiet.

He didn't know why Gabe acted that way, probably he wasn't interested on having new friends or having any sort of conversation, however he didn't understand why he accepted to go out with him to show him around.

They stopped in front of a small bridge in the woods sorrunded by trees with a small lake near it.

Gabe leaned on the bridge: -This is the Oak Lake. People say that if you stay here in the night the ghost of a serial killer'll come to kill you and eat your corpse.

Wow. Nolan made a mental reminder: never say yes if Gabe asks you out. Never.

Gabe saw his confused and worried face and bursted out laughing, ruffling his hair. He had a soft and warm hand and that was enough to take Nolan back to normality and then back up in cloud 9: that boy was beautiful and he felt so stupid for being so much into him even though he didn't really know him. That smile though...

-Oh come on, do you really believe it?!- Gabe stared at him with that amused expression, eyes wide open, raised eyebrows, an half smirk and his arms crossed.

-You said that!- Nolan defended himself, panicking: their first conversation didn't start in the best way and he was afraid it could've gotten worse. Luckily Gabe's smirk became soon a real smile: -It's just an old story going around here since the eighties, it was for scaring children, my father can confirm it.-

-And people believe it?-

-Every small town has its own legends, this is ours.- Gabe opened his arms wide.

-And do people still stay here the night knowing about this legend?- Nolan put his hands inside his red hoodie and looked around.

-Me and a friend of mine sleep here all the Saturdays, we always hear strange noises but as you can clearly see we're still alive.- Gabe walked across the small bridge, followed by the younger.

-And do your parents let you do this? I mean... aren't they afraid considering they grew up with that story?- Nolan stammered a bit: being near unknown people aways mad him a bit anxious, specially if they were so good looking. Gabe looked him in the eyes for a heartbeat then he shook his head, lightly kicking some fallen leaves: -My parents have no idea of what me and Brett do, they think we spend the night at Brett's house in the next village. Come here, I'll show you one thing.-

Gabe started walking fast, he seemed to know the woods like his pockets, Noland could have bet that he would've been able to orientate even with his eyes covered.

-Don't you think there's something real in this legend? If... if your parents had lived with this thing and don't want you to..-

-Nolan, I had already told you... God, does this scare you so much?- when Gabe pronunced his name Nolan felt something weird moving inside. Stupid crush. Stupid stupid stupid crush.

-It doesn't scare me!- _yes it does_.

-Oh it sure does!-

-No it does NOT.- _couldn't you bring me somewhere else?!_

-You're peeing yourself!-

-What the hell are you saying?!-

-Come with us Saturday.-

-It's not... wait, what?-

Gabe pointed a small camping area that seemed to be made by him and that "Brett" guy: underneath a big tree there were a tend, two sleeping bags, two trunks to sit and in the middle of them some wood to light a fire.

-Come with us Saturday, at least you'll understand this is silly once you've lived it.- Gabe shrugged and sat on the trunk, intimating Nolan to sit next to him.

-I don't think my...-

-You don't have to tell them, Nolan! For them you'll be in Brett's warm house, ten minutes away with your new friends. Easy right?- Gabe pulled out his pocked a lighter and a cigarette pack.

-I don't know... I-i..-

-Come on Nolan,- Gabe wrapped an arm around Nolan's shoulders, pulling him close, then he looked him in the eyes and released the smoke right in his face -do you know how many people would like, pray, _crawl_ to spend a night with me and Brett? I'm offering you a gold opportunity on a plate, don't refuse it.-

Nolan gulped: Gabe was being a vain jock but he was so good looking.

-I-I guess... I guess it's okay.-

-Good boy.- Gabe pressed a kiss on his cheek and got up right after, starting to walk again

-Hurry up, there's still a lot to see.-

Nolan got up in turn, groggy. Gabe had kissed him on the cheek. Shit, was it so obvious that he was into him?

 

____

 

In the new Dunbar/Raeken house, Derek and Stiles had left after having helped them a bit fixing the boxes. Liam had just finished having a shower and just his underwear on, his hair were wet and he was looking out the window, thoughtful.  
  
-Man, what did I do to deserve such a good view?- Liam chuckled when he felt Theo's arms wrapping lovingly around him.  
-You'll see we'll be fine, my love.- the older whispered, placing a kiss on his temple. Liam smiled and, resting his head on his husband's shoulder, combined his hands, still looking outside. Theo started kissing his hair softly and stroking his hand with his thumb, until Liam noticed something weird.

-Theo.- he said, getting upset.

-Theo do you see it too?-

-What's wrong?- Liam pointed to their new yard, precisely to a small bush of plantains and he felt Theo holding his breath.

He had saw it. So Liam wasn't stupid.

From the ground of their brand new yard came out a human hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to whoever is reading this :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains Mpreg (not a lot, just a few flashbacks)
> 
> Warning 2: I posted it without prewiev so sorry for all the mistakes you'll find, they'll be edited and corrected soon.

When Nolan came back home, escorted by Gabe, he found a police car parked into the driveway. Immediately, he thought that some deputy, or the sheriff, came to visit, since his dad would've had to work for them soon.

Still, Gabe took care of breaking all the wall of positive toughts he had just created: -Why the hell is Parrish's car in front of your house?!-

Nolan turned to face the brunet: -Well, my father's a dep...-

-This doesn't mean a thing!- he shouted, and Nolan noticed the guy was starting to get worried about something.

-What's wrong, Gabe?- Nolan was confused: who the Hell was Parrish and what the Hell was wrong with him?

-Today is Thursday, the 28th.- Gabe put his hands on his mouth.

-Yeah... so?-

-Can't you understand?!-

-No! No I can't understand! I don't even know who the fuck Parrish is!- also Nolan snapped at that point: what was wrong with a deputy coming at his house even if his father was also a deputy? It would've obviously been for working reasons, Gabe was just raving and he really wanted to know why: a beautiful boy like him had flaws too, after all.

-Today it's his and Jackson's anniversary, he can't have missed it just because he has to visit your father!- Gabe took his phone from his pocket and started typing, then he put the object on his ear.

-Gabe, maybe it was the sheriff who...-

-I already told you he's the sheriff! _Hello, Brett? What is your father doing at my neighbors' house on his anniversary?!-_ Gabe moved away chattering on the phone, walking fast to his house. Nolan observed him for a few minutes, while the older boy run a hand through his hair, opening his eyes wide and didn't tell him a thing. Then Nolan shouted, so that Gabe could hear him: -Bye to you too, Gabe!-

Gabe turned to face him, like he just had realized Nolan was there too. Then that moking smile came again, he said a few words on the phone, he hung up and then run to him.

-Bye Nolan.- and he kissed him on the cheek. Again. And he quickly moved away. Again. And Nolan stayed there like an idiot. _Again_.

 

 

___

 

 

 

-Theo what do we do if Nolan comes home?-

Theo got close to his husband and put his hand down, so Liam couldn't no longer bite his nails.

-We sent him in his room and we make him stay there, Liam.- he started stroking his back; he had called the police about ten minutes ago but he hadn't dare to get close to the corpse: that was the police's work and he still wasn't in service.

Geez, they got there about five hours ago and what happened? Bam, a freaking corpse in the yard. Or at least, Theo hoped that down there there was a corpse and not some body parts.

And Nolan? How would he feel about this? His baby boy, his sweet and innocent (fifteen year old) baby boy forced to live in a crime scene. Right when he thought he had resloved everything.

-Maybe we should tell him, Theo.- said Liam, sitting on a chair. Theo, understanding what the younger man meant, shook his head and sat next to him, taking his trembling hand between his and kissing it gently: -We'll tell him when he's ready, Liam.-

-He's fifteen, Theo. You said yourself that he's not a kid anymore.- Liam put his hand on his forehead, desperate.

-It's not the age that matters, Liam, it's how much he's willing to take. Now calm down, my love, think of something nice.-

Liam didn't have to think a lot: one of the nicest things in his life was his Nolan: he still remembered when he found out he was having him, during a hot morning in the end of August: he felt something strange inside himself, something moving, something new but nice. Instinctively, he put his hand on his belly, not fully understanding what was happening. Theo, who had just woken up, turned to look at him, realizing those blue eyes he loved so much were pretty confused.

-What's wrong, Li?- he asked, then he noticed the hand on his belly.

-Liam, are you...?-

Liam grabbed him by the hand: -I think so.-

-You're pregnant.- Theo ran a hand on his face, unable to believe it.

-I think so.- Liam repeated.

-God, I love you so much!- Theo with a quick movement grabbed Liam and pulled him close, kissing him passionately.

Pregnancy wasn't easy: many people at college looked at Liam in a bad way and he barely could focus on the study, cause that small creature he was carrying was giving him lots of physical pain at times. And Liam was only eighteen: way too young to become a dad. When he was alone at home he convinced himself that he had made a mistake, that that baby wouldn't have been good with him. But then Theo came back home from work, kissed him on the lips and on the belly and they cuddled on the couch, Theo's hand always stroking Liam's tummy. And Liam convinced himself that they would have been a perfect family. And he was right: even on labor, when Liam was sure that something would have gone wrong, when he thought the worst could have happened, Theo handn't done anything but whispering how beautiful their little Nolan would have been. They had waited for him for so long and now he was finally coming and he would've been the most beautiful baby boy.

And Theo as usual was right: their little miracle had two small blue eyes and a definitley adorable constellation of freckles. And while Theo was holding that small and helpless creature in his arms, Liam felt nothing but love: him and Theo had given birth to a baby. Together. And now that baby was going to find a corpse in his house.

-We can call Derek and Stiles if you want.- Theo suggested, comprehending how Liam was worried.

-Theo, I don't want to bother them the very first day...-

-Liam, Derek told us he would've been here for anything, and it's our son we're talking about, okay? For now, Nolan can't know, he's not ready yet. And this corpse could make him found out something in the worst way ever.-

Liam sighed: -He won't see the corpse with his own eyes, but he'll still know that there's been a murder in here, Theo.-

Theo nodded and right before the bell rang and he quickly got to the door, he said: -Exactly, Liam: a murder. Not a warning.-

 

 

___

 

 

The phone rang just when Jordan was about to go home: he had already put his jacket on and was about to turn the lights off when that bloody trinket stopped him.

-Hello, sheriff's speaki...-

-There's a corpse in my yard.-

-Excuse me?- at the other side of the phone Jackson heard another male voice mumbling, he was saying something like _"I got this Liam, you're not good with words"._

Then there was a light noise and this thime the other voice talked to him: -I'm Theo Raeken and in a couple of days I should start working for you; me and my family have just moved here-and he said his new address, as it seemed, they were the new Hale's " _neighbors_ "-and I think there's something here you must see. In our yard.-

Jordan sighed: -What kind of thing?-

Also Theo Raeken sighed, from the other side of the phone: -Clearly it's not a suicide.-

 _Shit_.

-I'm on my way.-

 _Now Jackson is going to kill me_.

Jordan walked to his car, handling with his phone and putting it on his ear.

_He's killing me, this time he's really killing me._

-Yes, dear?- from his voice, his husband had already understood something was wrong. Definitley.

-Jackson, please don't hate m...-

-What could have happened to justify you from missing our fucking anniversary?! _No, no, Brett, not now! I don't care if you have to go out with Gabe, okay?! And who the Hell is Alec?! Since when you're hanging out with him?!_ I swear, Jordan, try and speed it up, whatever it is, or else...-

-Someone had found a corpse. In the house in front of the Hale's.-

-Holy shit. Fuck. Go and see what it is, assign someone the case and then go straight home: your son is driving me nuts, I need to have sex...-

-I'll do my best, see you later love.-

-You better.- _

___

Jordan didn't know who that corpse was: from his body he looked like a boy on his twenties. Still, he wasn't able to recognize him, because his head was absent: when he rescued him from the ground the young man with blue eyes, Liam maybe, had almost thrown up, while Raeken got close to him and had started caressing his back.

-How do we tell Nolan? Theo, what do we do?!- since Jordan had gotten there, that Liam guy hadn't done anything but asking his husband what to tell a certain Nolan, and the older man hadn't done anything but telling him not to think about it and that things would have worked out fine. But who the heck was Nolan?!

-Excuse me, but can I know who's Nolan?- Jordan asked, right before calling backup.

-Our son, he's fifteen.- Theo answered, leaning on the wall and sighing, while Liam held his hand tight.

-You have a son?! The Hales hadn't told you anything?!- _stupid stupid Stiles._ He knew he had something to do with it, he knew it. He had it coming. And that idiot of Derek had accepted. Cause after all five teenagers are perfectly safe in a small town with a psychopath in circulation, one more won't hurt anyone. _Shit_. Gabe was a thing, and so were his son Brett, Corey and Alec. Geez, he also had accepted even Mason cause he perfectly knew how Danny and Ethan wanted a son. But he didn't know a thing about this Raekens, he just knew they were harmless, considering that Derek Hale approved them. But if they were harmless and innocent their son had to be safe. And there he certanly wasn't safe.

-Derek assured us he would totally protect the boy.- Liam whispered but Jordan shook his head: -There's a killer on the loose in here: it's clear that whoever left you this _present_ in the yard wanted to warn you that you're not welcome. Is your son like you?-

Raeken shook his head no: -We have no idea: all this years he never gave us signs of being like us, but Liam was fifteen when he changed. I was born like this but Nolan is a lot like Liam and...-

This time it was Jordan's turn to shook his head: -If Nolan is human then he's in danger. What are you exactly?-

Theo and Liam winced.

Nolan was in danger. Nolan was in danger. No, those words were not in their own vocabularies. And they would have never been. Never. It didn't matter which kind of killer was in circulation: they had just escaped the worst and this thime everything would have been fine. Nolan was not in danger, not if they were still alive.

And to give Jordan an answer, both Theo and Liam looked up at him, their eyes shining of a bright yellow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waiting, it's not even a long chapter but I don't really feel like writing something too long, I feel like it's gonna be full of stupid mistakes.

Still not having the keys, Nolan rang the bell; his papa didn't open him right away, so while he was waiting for him he found himself thinking about Gabe and how beautiful he was.

 

Too bad that in addition to being attractive, Gabe was one of those guys nothing but troubles, he had realized it very well: was he really willing to lie to his parents to spend a night with him? Of course he was, Theo and Liam would've never found out. And after all he was fifteen and he pretty knew his parents had done way worse things than sleeping out when they were fifteen: his papa usually bregged about all the times he sneaked into Liam's house at night to "visit him", and his dad had ammited to be the reason of many club or school fights.

 

Spending a night in secret in the woods was nothing compared to it: Nolan would have simply said that he had slept out with his new friends, without saying more, so he wouldn't have fully lied to them.

 

-Nolan, sweetheart, come in.- when his papa opened the door he ran a hand through his light hair and then caressed his freckled cheek: he was feeling tense. Was there some problem?

 

-You came back early I see.- Theo said then, holding him for a few seconds.

 

-Uhm, yeah papa, we were quick... it's all okay? I... I saw the police car outside and...- at that point Liam and a very young sheriff made their way into the room: -Love, go to your room please.- his dad said.

 

-Is there something wrong? W-we just got here, we didn't do anyth...-

 

-It's all okay, son. Something happened but it has nothing to do with you. Still, it's better for you to stay aside.- said the sheriff, the famous Parrish.

 

-Don't worry buddy, everything's fine. I ordered pizza, I'll take it to your room if things are running late, okay?- Theo gently kissed Nolan's temple and said as he was speanking to a five year old: -Now go, come on.- and he playfully patted his bum.

 

At that moment Nolan wished he had Gabe's number: he could've had something to do and calling his old friends a few hours away since he had moved was pathetic. He looked out the window: the sun had already gone down. What a drag. His parents would've never let him go out. Nolan wondered if they also knew about the "legend". He hoped not or at least he hoped they did not believe it and that they would let him go out, knowing how protective they were: on his first day of high school Liam had started crying and Theo hadn't done anything but telling him that he would have broken anyone's neck if somebody picked on him.

 

-Theo don't say such things!- Liam had said, wiping his tears: he was crying but he would have always corrected Theo, always.

 

-You'd do it too.- the older defended himself.

 

-Yeah, but I'd use better words.-

 

-Obviously.-

 

Nolan loved his parents, even though at times ( _always_ ) they treated him like a kid: love, sweetheart, baby, munchkin were just a few of the many nicknames they gave him and not drinking and not smoking were just two of the endless rules Nolan had to absolutely follow: Nolan didn't know what his parents had against smoke and alchol, sure, his parents didn't smoke and it was normal wishing for your son's healt, but he saw many times his parents drinking that stupid wine with that hilarious name; what was its name? Wolfsbane Wine. Never heard something more idiotic. Nolan was underage but he knew his parents, specially Theo, had something to do with alchol before they were eighteen. His parents were simply overprotective: at times Nolan thought about it and came to the conclusion he had lost a twin sister or brother and that was why his parents were so caring to him. At times Nolan thought he was adopted: Liam said he had his grandpa's freckles and him and his papa had the same eyes but still Nolan couldn't help but think he wasn't really their son: he was shy, insecure, weak. His papa was strong, sarcastic, brave and his dad was insecure but he had such adrenaline and strenght inside himself it almost scared him. Nolan was not like them: Nolan was just the kid that Liam and Theo couldn't have and that they decided to adopt. Sometimes he thought such things. Others he realized that he and Theo were messy, lazy and always tired; he and Liam were kind, they both loved history and took centuries to get out of the bathroom. Yup, Nolan was just like them, he was obviously their _biological_ son.

 

Sitting on his new creaky bed and sorrounded by at least ten boxes, Nolan stopped looking at the ceiling and decided to  look outside, searching for a better "landscape": Gabe.

 

On the other side of the street he barely saw anything but it didn't take long to notice some beautiful dark hair coming out of the house to give an annoying handshake to some tall guy with two shoulders bigger than his papa's truck.

 

Who was that? The famous Brett? Well, he clearly was not bad at all.

 

For a while he observed them both: they were dangerously close to each other, their faces where serious. At some point Gabe shook his head and Brett crossed his arms over his chest, nodding, then they got inside.

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

Derek was about to open the door when his son stoped him: -Don't worry papa, it's just Brett, I got this.- the older man sighed, placing himself against the door.

 

-Papa what's going on?-

 

-You really can't take it seriously, can you? I don't want you or any friend of yours to go out after the sunset.-

 

 

_Ugh_.

 

Here we go again: Derek and his stupid nosense rules, like at the sunset the world could end. Ah, if he only knew what he and Brett do on Saturday night: he would probably forbid him to go out forever.

 

-I know you're worrying but...- Gabe started talking but was right interrupted: -I'm serious Gabriel.-

 

-So am I! Now, let Brett in, please.-

 

Derek huffed and moved from the door, opening it with one hand: -This isn't over, young man. And watch your tone.-

 

Gabe rolled his eyes and faced his blonde friend, greeting him with a special handshake.

 

-Is it so bad?-

 

-Dad seemed more worried than pissed.-

 

-Shit.-

 

Brett shrugged: -I don't know what happened, you know they won't tell me anything.-

 

Gabe huffed: -You know, you're a bit useless as son of the sheriff if you never find out anything!-

 

-It's not my fault they're overprotective!-

 

-Ugh please, also my parents are intrusive but they don't walk all over me!-

 

Gabe shook his head, frustrated: -Come in, tell me what you know and let's mind my new neighbors' business.-

 

Brett simply nodded: -Fine.-

 

Once they got inside Stiles and Derek came out of the kitchen, the first one with a big smile printed on his face: -Brett, sweetie, the more I see you the more you get tall! You're staying the night right?-

 

The blonde, taken by surprise, tried to decline the invitation: -Uhm, thanks but... it's my parents' anniversary and...-

 

-Exactly dear! Don't worry I already called Jackson and for tonight you'll wear one of Gabe's pajamas even if it won't fit you very well. By the way, how did you get those shoulders? They're bigger than Der...-

 

-Okay okay, Stiles, let's go making dinner what do you say?- Darek put his arm around Stiles' waist protectively and they went to the kitchen.

 

Upstairs, lying on Gabe's bed on their back like two chicks talking about their teenage crush the two boys tried to understand something about the whole situation: -So you didn't hear the phone call?-

 

Brett ran a hand through his hair: -For the hundredth time Gabe, no. Relax, they probably just found some dead animal, it always happens.-

 

Gabe punched his best friend on the shoulder: -Hey. If your father's worried then all the town should be.-

 

Brett sighed and rolled his eyes: -Yep but well, if Jackson Whittemore and the sheriff's son's not worried at all then honey you can be sure that things are fine. Now let's change the subject, please.-

 

Gabe looked at him, serious: -Do you think there's a reason why it happened right in that house?-

 

-Gabe.-

 

-I mean, they just moved and...-

 

-Gabe, I told you to change the subject please.- 

 

-What did they do wrong to...-

 

-Gabe, for God's sake!-

 

-There's also a boy with them!-

 

Everything went quiet. _Stupid stupid stupid_. He just couldn't shut up: with all the things he could have taken from Stiles it had to be his big mouth.

 

Brett opened his eyes wide and gaped his mouth turning on one side of the bed to look better at the brunet who was now turning red: -A boy? Which kind of boy?-

 

Gabe looked at the ceiling, trying to ignore those amused eyes that made him blush even more: -A-a boy, he's the Raeken's son, he seems nice...-

 

-Oh my God, is Gabriel Hale finally admitting his feelings?!- Brett sat on the bed, smiling like an idiot.

 

 

-We changed the topic, just like you wanted, then why don't you tell me about Alec?-

 

-Oh no, don't you even try: what's his name? Is he pretty? Has he got a nice ass?- Brett easily dodged the pillow Gabe had thrown at him and started getting interested.

 

-Fine: his name is Nolan. And yes, he's really really pretty. And yes, he's got a beautiful butt.- Gabe revealed, getting up.

 

-Then win him over, Romeo!- Brett exclaimed, opening a drawer searching inside just to throw a condom at Gabe.

 

 

-Brett Whittemore-Parrish!- he yelled pickin' up the condom and making sure it didn't broke: -And what about Alec? You've been hangin' out for a while, haven't you?-

 

Brett smirked, throwing himself onto the bed: -Best sex of my life!-

 

-Chirst, Brett! He's like... fourteen!- Gabe screamed throwing the pillow once again, running a hand through his hair right after.

 

-Fifteeen and I'm kidding you idiot: just some foreplay.-

 

Gabe shook his head, showing him his middle finger: -Do you realize Alec is a Mccall right?-

 

-Of course I do, you little shit, but he's a Lahey more.- again that smirk.

 

-What does it mean?-

 

-I mean he loves who knows how to dominate him, just like his daddy Isaac.-

 

Gabe leaned onto the closet looking at his best friend: -But his papa is Scott Mccall: if he finds out you two are a thing he's gonna kill you.-

 

Brett shrugged, sitting: -We're not a thing, first of all. And then, Scott won't bite, everyone knows that.-

 

-Yeah but you know who does bite? His brother Cody.-

 

-It's _Corey_ , smartass, and he's way too into his boyfriend to notice anything. The only ones who could understand something are my parents, dad realized we're seeing each other often. But for now, stay out of my sex life and try to find a way to make Pretty Butt scream your name.-

 

Gabe rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time and was about to say something when Stiles opened the door: -Boys, dinner's ready.-

 

-Is this roast that I'm smelling?- Brett light up and Stiles chuckled: -You got it right.-

 

-Mr Stilinski-Hale, adopt me please!-

 

And so Gabe and Brett went laughing downstairs to have dinner, without noticing all the police cars in the neighbors driveway.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter, sorry for the waiting. In this one Scott and Ethan will be introduced; also there's a very small part of a 5 year old Nolan :)

A knock at the door distracted Nolan from his thoughts: Liam had gotten into his room and had sat on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest looking at the wooden floor.

-Do you want to tell me what's going on?- the boy asked, looking at his parent.

Liam sighed and put his hand on his leg: -Sweetheart, something happened.-

-This I know: do you want to tell me what it is?- under normal circumstances Liam would have told him to watch his tone in front of his father, but in that moment he was nervous and he could perfectly feel Nolan was scared too. And frankly his son had the right to know; _not everything_ but he couldn't keep a corpse from him. Like that wasn't enough, from the window the both of them could see a blue light: the police had gotten there.

-Dad what's going on?- Nolan asked standing up, nervous. Liam stood up too, placing a hand on his shoulder: -I don't know how to tell this, Nolan. Me and papa... have found something in the garden.-

Nolan shrugged, not fully understanding: -And you needed to call the police? What did you guys find, a corpse?- he tried to joke but when he saw Liam grow stern he drew conclusions: a corpse? In their house? Actually, in a house that had just became theirs. A corpse. A man. Or a women. Dead. _Dead_.

  
-Parrish told us that...- Liam started, but he shut up right after, when his son placed his head on his chest and hugged him weakly, trembling scared. He started stroking his back and hair, kissing his head every now and then, whispering sweet _shh_ s.

But Nolan couldn't care less: somebody was probably killed in his house. Did that mean that some killer was around in that stupid small town where they had just moved? Like that stupid legend?

-Me and papa have got alibis, that body was killed at least five days ago, so you don't have to worry about it, we have nothing to do with this. But it's clear that for a while we can't stay in here. We have to find a hotel tomorrow morning, we'll stay there for about a week, so we can't obstruct any proof. You'll see everything will be just fine.-

Those words didn't comfort Nolan that much: that wouldn't have changed the reality, somebody was killed in his garden and that would have never been cancelled.

-I have to go to talk to the police, Nolan. But you don't want to stay alone, do you?- Nolan shook his head no, squeezing himself onto his dad a bit more. Liam sighed and grabbed his face in his hands: -Do you feel like going downstairs with me?- not getting an answer, Liam took his son's hand and led him downstairs, where at least ten policemen were running back and forth; in the kitchen Theo was talking with Parrish and another man with a white gown, probably the doctor who would've had to analyze the corpse later. He was pretty young, about the same age as Theo, but he was a few inches taller. His hair were black and his eyes were dark and warm; his face was pretty worried but despite that unpleasant expression, he had something nice.

-Doctor Mccall?- Liam asked politely.

-In person.- the man weakly smiled and they shook their hands, then he looked at the boy: -You got to be Nolan, right?-

Nolan, embarassed, nodded slowly.

-You know, I've got two sons who are around your age: would you like to meet them?- the man asked him, looking kindly at him. Nolan liked that guy, he transmitted him calm, peace, serenity. Still, he didn't know how to answer that unusual question: he knew he was searching for a way to distract him, but it wasn't really working: how could he get along with somebody knowing his dads were suspected of murder and that inside his house there was a freaking  _dead body_?

-Nolan would be more than happy to meet them.- Liam answered for him, gently stroking his son's tensed back to calm him down a bit. -It's good for him to make new friends: you know, with the moving and all it's hard not to be nostalgic.

-Sure, I prefectly understand: me and my husband moved here right after we got married, I feel you.- Mccall smiled and shrugged, then he turned to Nolan: -You'll see you'll meet them soon, there aren't many other teenagers here.-

Jordan looked at the young man in a bad way before shaking his head and gesturing Liam and Theo to follow him into another room.

-Stay with the doctor Mccall, honey.- Liam whispered to his son, kissing his cheek.

-Call me Scott, don't worry.- said the doctor, smiling politely at the boy. -You need something?- he asked right after.

Nolan shrugged: -Probably to get some fresh air.-

He noticed Scott frowning and looking around, struggling to smile: -Isn't a bit late to get out now, what do you say? Do you want something to drink? I bet you're thirsty, come with me.- Scott placed a hand on Nolan's shoulder and guided him to the sink: he took a glass from the shelf, filled it with water and gently handed it to him.

Nolan started drinking: he hadn't realized it but he really was thirsty. He thanked Scott and put the glass in the sink.

-You know, I was serious when I said you'll get along very well with my sons.- Scott started, -You look like a really calm and polite guy, I like the ones like you.- and he winked at him.

Nolan lightly smiled, blushing.

-Oh you're also shy as I can see. Have you already met someone?- Scott had a warm smile that made Nolan feel safe, he had almost forgotten how critic the situation was.

-Only the neighbors..-  
-Oh right, the Hale's. Did you also meet their son?-

Hearing of Gabe, the freckled boy winced: did he saw what was happening?  
-Oh uhm, y-yes, Gabe... yes.-  
Scott let out a light chuckle: -Teenagers.-  
-W-what?-  
-You're so sweet when you have a crush.-  
-I-is it so obvious or you can actually read my mind?-  
The brunet chuckled again and snapped his tongue: -Well, let's say both of them. But there's no need to read your mind to find it out, buddy: you got defensive, your eyes were shining and you couldn't talk.-

Nolan whimpered and pouted: he didn't want to be such an open book in front of someone he didn't even know, because that meant his dads would've understood everything in a heartbeat and Nolan knew how annoying they would've become: he perfectly remembered when he was little, about five years old, and Liam picked him up and said to him: -I hope you're staying little forever, my love: I really don't want you to grow up.- and he remembered as well when Theo made him sit on his lap and whispered: -When you'll be older I hope you'll find someone beneath you, cause if anyone will make you suffer I'll end up going crazy.-

-He's a good guy, isn't he?- Scott suddenly became serious.  
-Who? Gabe? Sure, uhm he... he took me with him to do a small tour of the town, he... he was really kind and available.- why did he always have to stutter everytime he had to talk about the black haired boy?

-And what can you tell me about his friend? Brett, Brett Witthemore-Parrish.- Scott was analyzing him from the bottom to the top.  
-Uhm... Gabe talked to me a bit about him but... I don't know him, I just arrived in town.-  
Again that calm smile: -Hey hey, I'm not mad at you: it's just that that Brett guy is getting closer to my youngest son and... well, I think you know how protective parents are, am I right?-  
-Oh you certanly are.-

From the door the face of another young deputy with short light hair came out, he was probably a bit older than Liam. Scott smiled at him: -Ethan, is something wrong?-  
The boy got into the room with a pizza box in his hands: -The pizza guy ran away terrified after giving it to me, I guess it's yours.- he smiled at Nolan and he placed the pizza on the table next to him. The freckled boy mentioned to smile and shrugged once again: -Thanks but... I've lost my appetite.- and it was true, more or less: he felt like if he had taken even just a bite he would've thrown everything up, thinking about that body.

Scott opened his eyes wide: -You can't say such things in front of a doctor! Come on eat something, or you could not feel well: maybe you're not realizing it but this thing has really shaken you, you could even pass out.-

Ethan shook his head, resigned: -He always does it, Scott is everyone's parent, he's like this even with me: welcome to the club, you'll get used to it sooner than you think.- and Nolan chuckled: those two men were making the possible to try to get the things easier for him, and they were doing a pretty good job with that, now Nolan was definitley more relaxed.

-Hey, when are you and Danny coming over for dinner? It's been a while since the last time.- Scott leaned with his elbows onto the table and he was speaking to the deputy, still glancing carefully at Nolan a few times to make sure he was eating.

Ethan thought about it: -I don't know, soon it will be their anniversary, so I guess one of this nights.- and he leaned onto the wall.

-Eight months that my son and your son are a thing. Wow. Speaking of that, how's Mason?-

Ethan let out a chuckle: -He's always at your place, I should be the one asking you.-

-You have a point, Nolan do you want some more water?- Scott turned to the teenager and gently stroked his face.

-Honestly I'm...- Nolan couldn't even finish the sentence that he found an almost completely full glass of water; he saw Ethan smirking: -It's normal, don't worry about it.-

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

Gabe and Brett had just sat at the table when Derek's phone rang. The dark haired man with green eyes huffed and gritted his teeth, pushing the chair back to get up.

-Don't you even try, it's dinner time.- Stiles said, pointing at him with one finger, taking a seat.

Gabe smiled: he always found funny when his parents started to have their typical bickering, when Stiles got out of his mind (not because of him, _obviously_ ) he was amazing.

Derek looked at his phone: -It's Parrish, Stiles.-

Gabe and Brett exchanged a confused and worried look.

-What could Parrish want that's so important?- Stiles crossed his arms: -He knows Brett's with us.-

- _Answer_.-

Derek and Stiles looked at their son, both surprised he had actually joined the conversation. The truth was this: Parrish was at Nolan's place, and Jackson was worried. And if something bad had happened at the Raeken's, _to_ the Raeken's, _to Nolan_ , he had to know. He needed to know so he could've done something: not just because he saw Nolan as his future love interest but because that boy, he had realized, was shy and fragile. And if something serious had happened to him he needed a friend to confide in, and Gabe was sure he was the only one he had met, since he had come to town just that afternoon. He didn't see it just like a way to conquer him, but more like a way to help him: first of all he wanted to be friends with him and making sure he was fine. Even someone like Brett would've done the same, not even wanting to fuck him right after.

Derek got up from the chair and answered the phone, going to the living room, while Stiles was still looking at Gabe with his eyes narrowed and his mouth half open. Brett kept a chuckle for himself, but smiling anyway.

-What?- Gabe looked him in the eyes chuckling and lightly blushing. His dad stayed still without saying a thing for a while, then he whispered, threatening: -I'll deal with you later.-

Gabe shook his head amused and Brett started laughing, while the adult got up and started filling their plates with food.

-Seriously Brett, how many hours a day do you work out?- the blonde boy smiled: -I don't know exactly, I start with some exercises and then the time flies.-

-Specially when the exercises are in pair...- said Gabe, pretending to cough. Brett's eyes widened and he smacked Gabe on his head hard.

-Ouch, what did I say?- Brett in response stepped on his foot from under the table.

-Dick, I could say the same about you.- Brett laughed while his cheeks started turning red.

Stiles looked at the both of them suspicious: -I don't know what you guys are talking about _buuuut_ be good. I'm serious. Strangely things are calm, I'd like them to stay like this for a while...-

-Stiles!-

- _Ugh_ , there we are.-

Derek quickly got to the dining room with his phone in his hands: -Something really bad happened.-

Gabe and Brett payed attention and looked at the adults, Gabe's heart beating faster than usual and Brett with a piece of roast between his teeth.

-Which is...?- Stiles crossed his arms and rested his head on his husband's shoulder, resigned.

Derek shook his head, sighing: -They found a corpse, at the Raeken's.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that for now you're not seeing much #thiam or #golan or any other kind of bromance but this is just the beginning: if everything goes as planned this is going to be a long story full of love and mystery :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the waiting but at least this chapter is way longer! You will find:  
> •More informations about the moving  
> •More Golan  
> •Thiam (a bit of smut)  
> •Jelous Gabe  
> •Protective Theo
> 
> As usual I posted it without preview but I'll try to correct everything as soon as I can.

Stiles got out of the house running like he was crazy at the words "corpse" and "Raeken", leaving the two boys displaced. Derek stayed where he was, his face pale and his eyes kind of off, reflecting about something. Then suddenly he looked with his light eyes into his son's dark ones: -Say in here.- and he also followed his husband out of their residence.

Gabe didn't think twice and got up.  
-What are you doing?- Brett whined with his mouth full.  
-What do you think all of this could mean?- the brunet asked, thoughful.  
-That there's more roast for us. Now put your pretty butt back on that chair, come on.-  
Gabe alternated his sight between the door and his best friend a few times, before deciding: -You know what? There's more roast for _you_.- and he ran out the door: in the house across the street at least ten police cars were parked outside, all of them blinking, and his parents were talking to Parrish and Theo. He ran towards them, hearing the chaos more and more near and the sirens' lights birighter.

-Gabe! I told you to...- it didn't take him long to interrupt his father, also because his words would've died in his throat anyway: Gabe Stilinki-Hale, the boy with huge dark eyes, tanned skin and chubby lips, had now sad eyes, a face as pale as a corpse ( _wasn't that ironic?_ ) and dry lips.

-N-Nolan?- was the only sound that got out from his mouth and he didn't even know if it sounded like a real question or like an invite to make the boy come there, so that he could actually see with his own eyes that Nolan was fine.

He saw Theo giving him a small smile, while he quickly eyed him, and with a small head movement he pointed at the house: at the door there were Liam, Nolan, Mccall and Ethan, all of them with a different expressions on their faces: Liam was pale, his face was tired, God only knew how he was able to stand up on his feet; he usually ran a hand through his hair, sighing noisily full breath most of the times. Mccall was thoughtful, chill as always, but with the typical face of who knows that there's something else underneath it all, he had his hands inside his pockets and he was leaning on the door; Ethan was talking to the phone, he also looked exausted, he had a hand on his hip and frowned eyebrows, probably talking to his husband Danny, telling him he would've come home late. And Nolan, God that pretty face didn't deserve to be like that: he wasn't even shaken that much, Gabe had expected something way worse, but his face was sad, broken, his head on Liam's shoulder and his light hair were falling heavily on his face, hiding those beautiful blue eyes he had.

-Nolan...- Gabe whispered softly, at the sight of the boy.  
-Gabe leave him alone, he needs to...- Stiles started but Theo promptly shook his head and gestured Gabe to go to his son.  
The brunet looked at him with massive gratitude, he let a reliefed breath and, without being told twice, he started running towards the freckled boy, screaming his name: -Nolan!- even the three adults raised their heads ( _well, Mccall also an eyebrow and a cornrer of his mouth_ ), but to the younger one his eyes started shining so brightly Gabe didn't know if it was for the surprise or for the tears.

-Nolan...- he said softly, locking instinctively his arms around the boy's small body, hugging him tight. Nolan little by little hugged back, holding him tighter, until he started crying on his shoulder.

-Everything's fine, it's okay.- Gabe whispered, ignoring the tears on his shirt and starting to stroke those beautiful and soft hair. He would've stayed like that forever, with Nolan in his arms and his hands through his hair, enjoying his smell. But obviously Mccall had to ruin everything like usual: -Hale.-

Gabe raises his face: -Mccall.-  
-You shouldn't be here.-  
-If it wasn't for me this boy would have died in front of you.-

At the word _died_ , Nolan hugged Gabe more and Gabe hugged back just as much. Gabe and Scott had bad blood: Scott detested Brett, and Gabe detested Scott because he detested Brett and no one was against his friends. And then, Brett and Alec would've become a thing anyway, even though at that moment they only gave each other handjobs, Gabe knew sooner or later they would've become a real thing, and Scott would've had to accept it. And he hoped with all his heart to be there at that moment to see his reaction.

Scott got out of the wall and looked him in the eyes: -Good. Now be useful and take him home with you, distract him somehow: he has nothing to do with this and he's the one who's suffering the most.-

Gabe turned to look at Liam to have the permission, but what he got was just a glare begging him to take his son away from that place: his eyes were so watering, he would have started crying and he surely didn't want his son to see him. So Gabe nodded at the young man and, with an arm around his shoulders, he took Nolan away, feeling his parents ad also _and mostly_ Theo's eyes on, once he passed them by.

Brett was still at the door with his arms crossed, waiting for his friend to come back. When he saw him next to a boy with a delicious pretty face, he supposed that was Nolan, aka Pretty Butt.

-All good?- said the blond, staying still in his position.  
-Well, it could've been better Brett.- Gabe mumbled, then he said to Nolan, _extremely sweetly_ , Brett noticed: -Hey, let's go a bit inside, shall we?- the youngest nodded with his head down and the three of them got into the Hale house.

Gabe made Nolan sit on the couch and stroked his hair gently, looking at him wishing to give him all the protection he needed. With a hand he caressed his face only to rest it on his chin: -Hey, it's not your fault.- he felt the boy trembling but he didn't interrupt the contact: he knew he needed it.

-Come on Gabe, don't make him think about it!- Brett stepped in, his voice loud as usual and his typical I-know-it-all behavior. Gabe looked his best friend talking to Nolan, bowing to be at his level: -Keep in mind that everything's alright at the moment, okay? Good, now let's talk about positive things: I'm Brett, and you?- and he lend him his hand, even though he did know who he was, and Gabe wanted to beat the shit out of him: it was his job calming Nolan down, _not his_ , his was pissing Jackson and Mccall off. And right when he was thinking that with a speech like that Brett wouldn't have calmed down not even hismelf, Nolan started chuckling and shook his hand.

-Nolan.- he introduced.

_Oh no. Not in this life._

-Nolan!- Gabe attacked -What... what about watching a movie? A Disney one, I've got plenty of them, from when I was little, we can choose one and get some junk food from the kitchen and...-  
-Oh please don't make me watch The Lion King again, I'm tired to see lions mating and pigs farting.- again that chuckle. Damn, it was beautiful. Too bad it wasn't for him. _Brett I swear I'm gonna kill you._

They ended up watching The Emperor's New Groove, cause it was one of the few Disney movies where there were no tragic scenes, if the transformation from human to llama doesn't count: no parents or friends death, no wars, no bullying. Only fun. And llamas.

-You know you look just like the llama, Gabe.- Brett said at some point, on the other side of the couch: Nolan was sitting between the two of them.  
-I know I'm gonna regret asking this but can I know why?-  
-Oh well, the character's the same and the face... well, the face too.- Gabe looked at the blond boy like he wanted to kill him: what was he going to do? Give Nolan a bad idea of him so he could've fucked with him? He could forget it.

-Thank you for the compliment, sweetheart, just know that you're the same as the big guy: all muscles, no brain.- Gabe was proud of that answer, even more when Nolan smiled at him and got close to him, resting his shoulder against his. But Brett was Brett, and Gabe knew the blond knew how to hide his emotions: he just raised an eyebrow, (depriving Gabe of the pleasure of seeing him surprised), and he ruffled Nolan's hair.  
_Fuck, you're so dead Brett._

 

___

 

-Okay, now you have to explain what kind of thing is that, because I'm sure that it's not something normal.- Stiles, arm crossed to his chest, looked everyone impatient, huffing once in a while.  
-It could be a normal murder.- Jordan said, only to get a sceptical look from the brunet: -Seriously? A guy is killed and is casually buried in Theo and Liam's new home, _in a werecoyote and a werewolf's new home_, of course it's just a normal murder by the hand of a normal psychopath human being. Oh and the victim's hand was left out of the ground by mistake, sure, an oversight: as if Theo and Liam weren't the new members of the pack who just escaped the hunters! Seriously, Parrish?!-

Stiles would've been an excellent policeman, he was really smart and had an amazing sixth sense. He was also brave. Too bad that he preferred teaching, starting to work in an elementary school about an hour away from home. Particular choice, but he preferred leaving the deputy and sheriff jobs to Ethan and Jordan. Definitley. And he stepped in anyway, so things wouldn't have changed that much, specially when the things were about his pack.

-Was the guy supernatural?- Derek asked the sheriff and Scott, surprisingly keeping his cool, not like his husband. Parrish nodded: -A coyote. He was young, about twenty one.- _I could still feel the scent of his fear_ , he wanted to add.

Derek lightly sighed, looking at that point the new ones: -There's a possibility it could not have been a hunter. I mean, have you got some enemies? I don't know, a werejaguar, for example?-  
-Not that I know: we ran from the hunters right before they could attack us, with everything that happened we didn't even have the time to be aware of other threats.- Theo answered, seeing Lism getting sad and perfectly knowing the reason:

_Allison, his best friend, had made the double play with the hunters just to help them: she pretended to be one of them, he learnt to use a bow and the arrows, to fight and kill only to inform Theo and Liam about their plans. Too bad that she soon got caught: a month before their moving, Allison had informed Liam that the hunters would've taken Nolan as next principal target and then they would've bombed their house: they were on the phone, arguing about that, then they hung up with the intention of seeing each other the following night. Not even five minutes later Liam got a picture of Allison on the ground in a pool of blood with a gunshot on the head._

_Liam was sure that if Theo didn't get in the room in that exact moment his heart would probably die: Allison, his best friend, dead, killed. Allison, a girl that was just like an aunt to Nolan. She had been killed._

_-Liam? Liam what's wrong?- Theo cupped his face while Liam let the phone fall to the ground._  
_-Liam.- nothing. He couldn't breathe._  
_-Liam!- everything was useless. She was dead, dead, dead._

_-Dad?- Nolan. Nolan entered in his room, he probably needed help studying history. He entered his room and he saw him like that: pale as a corpse, his hair messy, his glance lost, trembling like a leaf, unable to move, numb._

_He felt Theo's warm hands letting him go and he saw him getting close to their son: -Not now Nolan, go to your room.-_  
_-Is he okay?- that voice, that beautiful voice. It was so bad hearing the worry in it. Even though his sight was blurry, he saw Theo running a hand through his son's hair and kissing him on his temple: -I don't know, but now go to your room, I don't want you here. I'll come as soon as I can.- and Nolan got out without adding anything._

_Theo took Liam in his arms and started stroking his back, holding him tight once he felt warm tears wetting his shoulder. They stayed silent for almost forty minutes, Liam was crying and sobbing and Theo was rocking him and kissing his hair, then finally the oldest opened his mouth: -Do you want to tell me what happened? What scared you so much?- Liam wasn't able to tell him: Theo picked up the phone and understood everything by himself._

_He held the boy tight, unable to say or do anything else. They told Nolan Allison had been through a robbery that ended in a bad way, not finding a better excuse._

_Also Nolan cried, his dad holding him tight, and that night they all slept together in the same bed, just like when Nolan was little and he had nightmares: Allison had always been there, she had babysitted him, helped him with homework, gave him advices for highschool and for facing the bullies that were bothering him the first year. Realizing he'd never see her again, that she was gone forever, tore him down._

A month later they moved: they were no longer safe in Beacon Hills, and an Alpha was willing to accept them in his pack: Derek Hale, the Alpha whose Allison had been seeing once she became a hunter. Even though she died, she still saved them, she gave her life for them. And now, a month later, Nolan and Theo were starting to get better, Liam was hiding his emotions.

-Well we obviously have to keep an eye on you for now.- Stiles firm voice made Liam come back to reality, while Stiles crossed his arms as usual and frowned: -I don't know how it works for you but here pack is family and no one has to dare to hurt a member.- Theo smiled at that, even if the tone was bittersweet the sentence was full of sweetness, and he held Liam's hand tight to give him strenght: they had survived alone against tens of hunters, now that they had a pack there wasn't a threat they couldn't face.

-Have you already found a place to stay?- Derek asked.  
Theo slowly shrugged: -Really...-  
-Bullshits, you'll stay with us until this won't be over, and it's not a request.-  
-Stiles, a bit of grace.- Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed his husband's hand off his hip.  
-Don't try and argue, you're in danger okay? And it happens that my beautiful hubby here is your new Alpha, and living in the Alpha's house when you're in danger is one of the safest solutions I can find. Go pack up.-

Liam spoke for the first time: -Stiles, there's no need...-  
-Oh shut up! Do you want to live or not?! I don't think there's any better solution!-  
Seeing how frustrated the boy was, Derek gently put a hand on his neck, gripping it lightly and getting closer to him. Instinctively Stiles' muscles relaxed and the younger one let an exausted breath, before adding, more calmly: -We don't want anything bad to happen to you or to your son. Please, accept the invitation.-  
Theo and Liam looked at each other for a few heartbeats, still hand in hand, before the older man turned and said: -Just for a few days.- receiving a "yes!" as reply from Stiles, joined by a victory sign.

 

___

 

When Theo and Liam got inside the Hales house with three bags full of clothes, some books and chargers, they find their little boy slumped over the couch, resting against the brunet they had met that afternoon, but with them there also was a tall, muscled and blonde boy. Theo raised an eyebrow at the sight of that boy looking at his son with hungry eyes, like he was a piece of meat, but he hid any emotion anyway, when Nolan turned to face them and looked at them confused, standing up.

Liam approached the boy and gently cupped his face: -Sweetheart, we'll stay here the night, okay? Well, probably we'll stay here for a few days.- Liam saw ( _and felt_ ) the boy tensing up, surprised by that sudden change. Still, it didn't take long for his muscles to relax, so that he could nod, even if a bit insecure.

-Okay. Straight to bed.- Liam kissed him on his forehead, then he let Nolan being led upstairs by Gabe and the blond boy.

 

  
Gabe's room was big, with a queen-sized bed, a desk and lots of pictures on the walls: Nolan noticed that the majority were pictures of him and Brett. They got to be real best friends.

-Hey, are you okay?- a warm hand lended on his shoulder and Nolan turned around to face to deep eyes. -More or less.-  
-I know we don't really know each other, not yet at least, but I'm here for everything.- a caress on his face. Gentle. -I know. Thank you, Gabe.-

-I don't know 'bout you, but I'm starting to get tired: I had enough heart attacks for tonight.- Brett said, taking off his shirt with a quick movement and started looking inside Gabe's closet, searching for the largest pajamas. Noticing how Nolan was looking at his friend's breathtaking body, Gabe immediatley tried to start a conversation: -I... I'm gonna give you a something to wear to sleep.- he said.  
-Oh no, you don't have to.-  
-I insist. Anyway, I hope you don't mind sleeping in the bed with...- _me. No, not me. I'm not the guest_. -...Brett.-  
Nolan gasped and blushed when Brett winked at him.  
-Uhm, no it's no problem, but you...- he started, and Gabe pointed at the floor, knowing what he meant. Nolan opened his eyes wide: -Oh no, I can't let you, I..-  
-Chill out, Blue Eyes, just give him a blanket and a pillow and you'll see he'll sleep like a baby.- Brett chuckled and put his hand around Nolan's hips, handing him a light blue pajama before Gabe had the time to start searching for it.

Why was he hitting on him? Brett perfectly knew Gabe was into Nolan, did he want to annoy him? Would that act have lasted long? They just met, what would've happened at the... camp. _The camp_.

-Nolan, I know I asked you to come with us Saturday but we can cancel everything, obviously.- Gabe caressed Nolan's shoulder, a genlte way to say Brett to take that damn hand off his hips, extremely close to his beautiful ass. Butt clearly Brett didn't catch the warning, actually, he made things worse: -What? You invited this beautiful face to join us on Saturday and you didn't tell me?- that adorable shade of red in those freckled cheeks had to be caused by him, _not Brett_.

-Yeah but... considering what happend I'd say that...-  
-And why not? I think it's a great distraction.-  
-Brett, a boy was ki...-  
-And you really think the killer is living in the woods? Like that stupid legend? It's probably some inhabitant, Gabriel: who killed that guy clearly had a loose end with him, and why should he kill a group of campers? We're not in a horror movie and we still are three against one.- Brett smiled at Nolan right after: -I'll protect you, pretty face.-

At the umpteenth blush on the youngest's face, Gabe decided he had enough: -Nolan, that's the bathroom if you want to get ready for bed, okay?-  
-Sure.- and the boy went away insecure and still tensed. Once he got out the room, Brett whistled pleased: -Wow, he really does have a pretty butt.-  
-Christ Brett stop it!- exclaimed Gane, pushing his friend against the wall.  
-You're so cute when you get jelous: you always play the bad boy part but you get sweet around him.- the older chuckled.  
-You already have Alec: let Nolan alone.-  
-Oh, he's your stuff I guess.-  
-Brett, please!- Gabe raised his arms: -Everyone knows I can't compete with you, so please, since you already have a boyfriend, let him become mine.-  
Brett started laughing in reply.  
-What's up now?!-  
-Shit, you're really into him, I thought it couldn't be true.-

 

  
_There's a dead body in your house. There's a killer around. What if he kills you? What if he kills_ _your parents? There's got to be a reason why he was there._

Nolan started struggling to bresthe: too much tension, too much anxiety, too much embarassment. Too much fear. He felt lonely.

He leaned on the sink and tried to wash his face but his hands were numb: he was having a panic attack.

 

  
___

 

In the guest room, almost asleep, Theo felt a hand on his crotch.  
-Liam...- he whined without turning around.

-Come on Theo, I want to do it.- his husband started stroking him in the same spot.  
-Liam this is not our house and there are three teenagers next door.- he was about to add something, but in the end the pleasure won him over and words stopped: Liam's hand was wonderful, even if he way preferred his mouth.

Liam started kissing him on his neck and his other hand started venturing underneath his shirt. Damn Liam and his touch.

-Just a handjob Liam.- Theo warned him between moans that already started leaving his mouth but that he still tired to cotain: -Or else there'll be the scent of sex.-

-I don't care.- Liam lifted his shirt.

-I said just a handjob, Liam.- Theo stopped his hand and adjusted his shirt.

He saw his husband smiling: -Oh we'll talk about it later.- he got under the covers and took Theo's cock in his mouth: he knew how much the coyote loved his tongue and he knew he had him wrapped around his finger.

Once he finished his work, it didn't take long, Liam laid himself on top of Theo, licking his cum wetted lips sensually: -So?-

The oldest sighed: -Fuck it.- he got up, took a condom from his wallet and lifted Liam up, squeezing his ass.

 

  
Gabe knocked at the bathroom's door: -Hey Nolan, it's okay? It's been ten minutes since you got into the bathroom.- nothing. No answer. He tried opening the door: fortunatly it wasn't closed. He entered the bathroom and what he saw made his blood run cold: Nolan had red eyes and face, tears were wetting his cheeks and he was making choking sounds. He was panicking.

-Nolan. Nolan come here.- Gabe hugged him tight without thinking twice: he never found himself in such a situation but he wouldn't have ranway. He placed Nolan's head on his chest, above his heart: -Breathe with me Nolan: in and out.-

_In and out._

_In and out_.

Slowly Nolan started getting better and he let himself being held by Gabe's strong arms for the second time, enjoying his scent that now that he was wearing his pajamas he felt it on himself. He felt a pair of lips on his head: -You have nothing to to with this Nolan. You don't have to worry about it. And whatever happens I swear I'll do my best to help you. Let's get you to bed.- the brunet took the boy's hand and led him in the bedroom where Brett was already sleeping hugging his pillow. Gabe moved the covers and helped Nolan lying down.

-You need something? A glass of water?- he softly whispered, stroking his hair. Nolan shook his head and he nodded.

-Alright. Now sleep. Good night.- Gabe bowed and stroked his cheek, pressing a sweet kiss on his forehead, then he laid on the floor.

 

  
___

 

 

The following morning Theo felt two arms around his naked body: he opened his eyes and found Liam staring at him smiling weakly, seeing all the love of the world inside his eyes.

-Good morning my love.- he said softly, kissing him

The werewolf smiled and kissed his hair right after: -Morning beautiful. Let's go take a shower.-

-Together?-

Liam nodded: -At least it'll be quicker.-

-We both know it won't be quicker. Come on, what's bothering you?-

Liam sighed and hid his face on Theo's shoulder: -I'm afraid Theo. I'm afraid and you're the only thing that can chill me. And it's been almost a month since the last time.-

Theo chuckled at the last sentence: -Well, there's a guest bathroom in here so...- he lifted Liam up again, his hands around his ass, and went to the bathroom inside the guest room.

_Sex in the shower. One of his favorites._

  
Both of them with just a towel around their bodies and with their hair wet, Liam and Theo were holding onto each other, covered in scratches, bites and hickies from that day and the previous night.

-Stiles and Derek are at Parrish's?- Liam asked, biting Theo's ear lightly.  
-Yeah, they want to see if the cause of the death is something supernatural or... Liam, these are serious things, stop teasing me!- laughing, since Liam wouldn't stop licking his neck, Theo smacked his ass softly, rubbing it right after and squeezing it slowly.

-Oh God stop, you know it drives me crazy when you do that.- Liam moaned, biting his lip. Theo smiles: -Come on Liam, it's at least ten, we have to wake up the boys and make them breakfast.- he patted his ass a few more times, then he started getting dressed.

 

-I don't want to finish their ingredients!- Liam whined, unsure of what to do: he wanted to cook pancakes like he usually did but he was afraid to bother the owners.

-They said to make ourselves at home, Li.- Theo sighed, running a hand through his hair.

-Well at my home I never had to make breakfast for five people.-

Theo rolled his eyes and pecked him on the lips: -Make those bloody pancakes and they better taste delicious. I'm going to wake the boys. I love you.-

-I love you too.-

They smiled again then Liam started cooking and Theo went upstairs: he knocked at the boys' door but no one sai a thing.

-Boys?- Nolan slept tight but he didn't know anything about Gabe and the other blond one.

He carefully opened the door and got surprised by seeing all of them sill asleep: the blond and his son were on the bed, luckily far away from each other, while Gabe was sleeping on the floor with a blanket around him and a teddy bear as a pillow. He smiled at the brunet: he was a good guy, just like his parents. Nolan had found a really good friend. _Or boyfriend._

-Boys.- he said louder. -Boys, wake up.- Gabe was the first one to open his eyes, even if Theo wondered if he had slept at all.

-Good morning Mr Raeken.- he said politely.

Theo smiled at him: -Good morning Gabe: Liam is making breakfast, do you mind waking them up?-

Gabe nodded: -Sure sir, don't worry about it; anyway, you didn't have to do that.-

-You're letting us stay here, it's the least we can do. Plus, your papa told me you're no good with cooking. I'm waiting for you downstairs.-

 

Gabe was a good person: Theo saw that from how he politely smiled at him and Liam and how he was sweet with their son.

-So school's an hour from here, Gabe?- Liam asked him.

-Yes sir: I always take the bus to get there, the bus stop is not so far from home.-

-Are you good at school?-

-Uhm, I'd say so. I'm pretty good at Maths.-

Yup, he was definitley a good guy.

_Not like Brett._

He couldn't help it, he didn't like the sheriff's son: he saw him staring at his son way too often, his body was too exagerated and if he ever touched his son he would've killed him.  
He couldn't help it, he was a protective parent: maybe he got a wrong impression of Brett but for the moment he got to stay away from Nolan.

-Dad, papa?- Nolan called them suddenly and the two adults looked at him  
-What's up sweetheart?- Liam told him lovingly.  
-Brett has got an house around here...- _no_.  
-...all Saturdays he and Gabe go sleeping there...- _no_.  
-...they asked me if I could join them.- _oh. So also with Gabe._

Theo looked at Liam: -Is it safe?- said the youngest.-  
-You cam ask my parents or Gabe's if you want to.- Brett said.  
-It doesn't matter.- Theo said: Nolan needed to distract himself. -You can go, love.-

Nolan smiled at his parents and thanked them, standing up and kissing them both on their cheek.

A phone rang  
-Hello dad?- Brett answered. -...okay...okay... I'm coming. Bye. Yes, I love you too, you know that. Bye.- he hung up and looked at Theo and Liam: -My dad called me: he wants me to go home. Thank you for breakfast Mr and Mr Raeken and thank you for letting me stay the night Gabe.-  
-I'll walk you home, Nolan you coming?-  
-Okay.-

Brett didn't live far away: after ten minutes of chatting about Saturday night, Brett said he wanted to bring marshmallows and his PC so they could watch a horror movie, they got in front of a house similar to the others but with a cute garden and a small area were there were two black and white rabbits.

-Well, Gabe see you soon. Nolan, it was great meeting you, hope I'll see you before Saturday.- Brett said, getting to the door. The two boys smiled at him.

-Oh and when you two will finally decide to start dating give me a call, so you can go on double dates with me and Alec.- he winked at them and then he got home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waiting, and also sorry cause I'm terrible at notes ahaha. I don't really want to spoil anything so, have a good read!

-Are you sure Stiles?-

-I've already told you I am.-

-I shouldn't do this, you're lucky you're friend with Parr...-

-I've already seen a corpse Scott, avoid doing this skit all the freaking times!-

-Alright...-

Scott opened the zipper of the bag: Stiles was used by now at the corpses' pale faces and their absent eyes, he had seen plenty of them, that's why he was completely shocked when he realized none of this features was there. Or better, that the _head_ wasn't there.

He opened his mouth surprised, only a choked sound came out from it, then he covered it with his hand, diverting his eyes and nodding: -Now I understand why you had problems identifying him.-

Scott shook his head and bit his lip: -Yeah, don't you think? But that's not all.- he fully opened the bag, so that the body could be fully seen and analyzed: signs of stabs were clearly visible everywhere, along with gashes, scratches and cuts clearly caused by claws.

-Well, somebody really wanted him dead.- Stiles said, carefully examining the body and stiffening when his glance landed on the victim's hands: -Didn't you say he was a coyote?- in fact the boy hadn't any claw on his nails, and it was obviously to be excluded that he didn't shift: which idiot stayed still getting killed when he had the strenght of ten human beings?

Scott shrugged, disconsolate: -He was: I could still feel his scent, even though it was vanishing little by little. Now it's completely gone.-

- _Still_? After five days he was left there?-

Scott nodded: -It's not the first time it happens: if a person's supernatural from birth their smell remains in the air for a few days even after their death.-

-I see. Do you think he's a inhabitant?- Stiles observed focused on the corpse, in hope to find a detail that could make them find out the boy's identity, he was surprisingly young, and moving a step forward with the investigation.

-I would've recognized the scent. And he's too young to stay here.- Scott sighed: this time things wouldn't have been easy.

-If he was young Scott, he probably just found out he wasn't normal: it often happens when the couples are mixed.- and Stiles was right: when two parents where two different creatures, or one of them was human, or one of them had been bitten, the child found out years later his real nature: Stiles was human, Derek was a werewolf, the Alpha to be exact, but still at seventeen Gabe hadn't shown any sign of having any weird ability: there were two solutions: he was human, or he had a supernatural part, maybe more than half, considering his papa's power.

Honestly Stiles hoped he was human: Gabe had a thing for troubles and being a werewolf wouldn't only get him in _serious_ trouble but also in danger, and knowing his son Stiles knew he would have wanted to fight along with his parents.

If he was human, Gabe wouldn't have known anything. If one day he ended up shifting, Derek would teach him about the supernatural and he would learn to fight in case of any sudden attack, but he would never, _never_ fight with them: if a strange creature is in the woods the pack would handle it, Gabe would stay at home safe, away from the danger.

_Please, let him be human._

-This would also explain why he wasn't able to defend himself: having discovered it recently he could've had troubles with shifting or realizing what was happening. I feel the same way, man.- Scott concluded, patting his shoulder.

-We just have to find out who he is.- he added after that.

-If he was brought here he didn't have to live too far: have we ever had the honor of meeting some passing young man?- Stiles asked, but before Scott could answer him, he turned the other way: -God...- that boy was brutally killed. And he didn't think that a valid motivation to do it did exist. He was about twenty, holy shit!

Scott placed a hand on his shoulder: -It's terrible, isn't it? It looks like...- he interrupted himself. Stiles turned his head once more and looked at his best friend, confused: -What's wrong Scott? What did you see?'

Scott didn't answer immediately, he checked on the corpse for a few more seconds, like he wanted to make sure what he was about to say was actually true.

Then he spoke: -They were two.-

-Two? What do you mean _two_?- Stiles rested his hands on his hips and bit his tongue.

-Yes Stiles, they were two. If not three. Look: there are signs of stabs and claws, why a supernatural being needed to have a weapon? And look at his head, it's... it's...- Scott pointed what was left of the boy's neck, unable to find the right words.

- _Chewed_.- Stiles ended for him: biting signs were evident and just a certain creature could do such a thing.

-It was a Wendigo, Stiles.- Scott whispered with a nervous sigh.

Stiles lowered his eyes sadly and thought about it: -A Wendigo, a wereanimal and a hunter? They're three completely different things, but...-

-What power could a kid ever have to take three people to kill him?- Scott ran a hand through his hair and looked at the body: - _Who the hell were you?_ -

-Evidently they didn't want us to know.- Stiles realized: -Why of all the body parts it had to eat the head? Usually Wendigos prefer the intestine, right? And normally they devour the _entire_ prey, not just a par... _Fuck_.-

Stiles approached more the corpse's neck, incredulous.

-What did you see?- Scott asked, worried.

Although with disgust, Stiles lightly bent the dead boy's neck to Scott's direction: between bites and ripped skin there was the end of a small tattoo, a black star.

Scott and Stiles suddenly remembered everything: a young boy, with big brown eyes and dark hair, stopped at Jackson's bar to ask informations about the bus timetable about six months before: he had dirty clothes and his nose was bloody and broken; Stiles and Scott were having a coffee, arguing about some bad grade Gabe had had, when they noticed the kid and how messed up he was. They asked him if he needed help, but the boy shook his head and in doing so the two noticed that small tattoo. He was a werecoyote so that could be his pack's symbol. Despite this, while he was walking to the door the boy collasped. Immediately Scott and Stiles rushed by his side while Jackson kept the customers away to give them space: the boy's face was filling up with purple veins, somebody had injected him wolfsbane. He was taken to the hospital urgently and Scott tried hard to stop the wolfsbane's flow: after he had found the spot where the injection was practised, Scott made a deep cut on it so that the wolfsbane could leave his body. About an hour later the boy woke up and found himself in front of Scott and Stiles.

-Don't worry, you're safe.- Scott reassured him.

-May we know your name?- Stiles said right after.

-J-Josh... Josh D-Di-iaz.-

-Okay Josh, where were you going in such a rush with a wound like that?-

The boy looked at Stiles: -T-To my pack.-

-What's your pack, Josh?- Scott asked gently, stroking his hair when he saw the boy started sweating and panicking.

-Satomi's sir.-

Scott nodded but Stiles seemed confused: -Star's not Satomi's pack's symbol.-

Josh opened his mouth, stuttering anyway: -N-no t-this is... is... a thing that I-I d-did w-with...-

-We understood Josh. Now you're safe, we're part of Derek Hale's pack. We're giving you a ride to your pack okay? But you wouldn't have survived if we weren't there. Do you understand?-

Josh nodded and after that they brought him back home without asking him other questions. He looked like a good guy.

A good guy that ended up headless.

 

 

____

 

 

-Your friend always makes this kind of jokes?-

Gabe turned, feeling his cheeks on fire, noticing that also Nolan was in the same condition.

-Who, Brett? Don't mind him, he's... he's an idiot.- he answered, chuckling and trying to get them both out of the embarrasment of that moment. Nolan shyly smiled too, but in his heart he really wished Gabe told him something far from that, something like _"Well, we could try you know? You're really pretty."_ but after all Gabe didn't even know him, and he didn't even know Gabe: and for sure he couldn't know the brunet was thinking the same thing.

-How... how long do you know each other?- Nolan asked, esitating a bit.

-Me and Brett? Bah, since we were born: he's just a few months older than me after all.- Gabe shurgged, trying to look as natural as possible: Brett wasn't just a friend, he never was, they shared many, _too many_ , things that at the moment Nolan didn't have to know. It was better like that. Who knows what he would've thought about him, he didn't want things to change between them: everything had started so good.

-Oh.- Nolan didn't add anything more, they just walked for a few minutes side by side, in total embarrassment, as rigid as logs. If Nolan thought that he had to sleep with him for a few days he felt like dying. Like that was the principal thing to worry about.

Thanks to Brett there was an embarrassing tension between them, and none of them knew how to get out of it: Nolan was shy, Gabe ran out of words, but still he couldn't do anything but asking why Brett flirted with Nolan just to tell him about Alec and that double date story: a way to help him? A random prank? Or maybe jelousy? What happened between him and Brett was by now water under the bridge, they had decided it together and things had gone on for about two years: they dated other people, they _had sex_ with other people. Sure, their first time was togheter, between the both of them, even though they weren't dating, but that was why they decided to go on: they were fifteen and they wanted to find out new things, sex was one of those. They had also understood none of them liked being a bottom. There was no motivation that pushed them to take such an importand step, simply they didn't want to be unprepared in the future: for about a year they stayed friends with benefits, then Brett met Joe and Gabe met Logan. Then it obviously ended up bad, but after that they didn't end up on the same bed together with the intention of doing something other than sleep anymore.

Luckily, Nolan found a new subject to talk about that, at least in part, didn't have nothing to do with Brett: -So, how's school here?-

Gabe looked at the freckled boy shrugging, really not knowing what to say: it was a common highschool, with not so many students, an hour away from home. The teachers were not the best, many were extravagant, others sucked at teaching, specially the physics and history ones that that year decided to retire: history teacher, Mr Connell, was an old man blind as a bat that couldn't just remember his students' names: Gabe found himself in the principal's office many times when he hadn't done anything, cause the teacher confused him with Donovan, a kid who liked to prank him every now and then. Gabe perfectly remembered Derek and Stiles pissed faces when they entered the principal's office the first time, while he couldn't understand why the hell he was there: he was pacefully going to chemistry lesson, when Mr Connel had grabbed him by the shoulder and had dragged him to the principal's.

-It's him! It was him!- he shouted, running a hand through his thinning hair.

-It was me doing what, Mr...-

-Don't you even try! I saw you with my eyes!- from that sentence Gabe should have realized that something was wrong: Connel couldn't see. At all.

The teacher got out of the room, saying he needed a coffee to calm down. So the principal had called his parents and it came out that _someone_ had the amazing idea to lock Mr Connel inside the teacher's bathroom and he got caught by a janitor.

-Are you going to tell us what came into your mind Gabriel?- Derek asked him: his tone was cool as usual, his eyes said one thing:  _"I'm gonna kill you."_

-I swear I didn't do anything.- Gabe didn't know what to say, if not the truth: Connel had always been a bit out of his mind, but he didn't think his stupidity could reach such limits; as far as he knew, Connel could have locked himself inside the toilet or he could have pulled the door instead of pushing.

-You're telling me you're not the one the janitor saw?- said the principal, without blinking an eye.

-Exactly!- Gabe exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

-Gabriel!- Stiles berated him, not tolerating such a tone in front of the principal.

-Bullshit, Donati!- Connel screamed, spilling on himself half of the coffe.

Gabe almost started laughing in front of his dad, his papa and the principal's shocked faces, as they looked at Connel like they couldn't understand who was the idiot in that room, if him or themselves.

Once the misunderstanding was resolved the principal (and Connel) apologized to Gabe and to his parents and sent the student in class and the adults home.

-I knew it couldn't be you.- Stiles said to him once in the hallway, kissing him on the cheek.

-Oh he could've been, turst me, just he would never do it without Brett.- Derek replied, ruffling his son's hair.

But Gabe would never do it to a teacher, specially the history one, now that he knew that Liam would have been Connel's new replacement. Who knows what kind of teacher he was, he looked like a man who really cared about discipline. Also the principal retired and Gabe didn't know what to expect: it was August 29th, school started the first day of September and Gabe already wanted it to end.

The brunet looked at Nolan: -Normal.- he answered.

He just moved in the middle of nowhere, that freckled boy: theirs, along with the next-door town, was a small village isolated from the rest of the world, an hour away from any reference point. Sure, there was the necesary (the mayor, police station, a bar and even a paper shop), but school was far away and there were not places to have fun, like a club or a cinema. They settled for the woods.

-How's your dad at school?- Gabe asked him and Nolan shook his head: -Oh he... wasn't teaching in the same school as mine... but I know he's a bit strict. N-not too much! Properly, that is.- Gabe smiled at him: he was too pretty when he babbled like that, he really wanted to full those freckled cheeks with kisses.

-Oh well, that doesn't matter: the old teacher was completely out of his mind!- Gabe started, happy to have found a topic that could make him smile.

-Really?-

-Geez, once he spilt his coffee on his pants while looked for the time on his watch, God he was coffee addicted!- Nolan started laughing softly and that perfect laugh massaged Gabe's ears.

-That's not true!- the younger one exclaimed.

-Damn right it is! Let alone when he mistook me for another student...- and Gabe started telling him the story about Donovan and his other pranks, wrapping an arm around his neck, while they started down faster. Once the story was over Nolan wrapped his hand around Gabe's hips, since he was laughing too much and needed something to support himself, and Gabe couldn't agree more.

-You can't be serious!-

-I'm telling you it really happened!-

Nolan wiped his tears and said, still chuckling: -God I hope he doesn't act the same way with my dad, I don't know if I should laugh or worry!-

Gabe ruffled his hair: -Oh don't worry about it, I think your dad's able to handle...-

- _Hale_!- shit.

-Listen Mccall, go back to your boyfriend and don't bother me, you're mad at Brett, not at me!- he yelled, but the brunet didn't even listen to him, instead: he left his boyfriend's hand and he meancingly approached him, while Mason face-palmed himself, and he punched him right in the face, not to hard to make him fall down to the ground but hard enough to make him scream in pain.

_Just perfect._

 

 

___

 

 

-Josh Diaz you said?- Parrish asked and when Scott nodded he started typing his name on the computer.

-Why did you never told us?- Derek asked his husband who was currently sitting on his lap, the Alpha's arms lovingly wrapped around him.

-We didn't think it was important, usually many foreign wolves come to get treament by Scott.- Stiles admitted, regretting his actions.

-But that kid didn't want to get treatment, Stiles.-

-I know but it was nothing serious okay? We helped him and then we brought him back to his pack: he was scared, he meant no ill wills, and you know Satomi, she also thanked us for bringing him back to her alive.-

Derek sighed but didn't say a thing: it was obvious he wasn't fully in agreement but at least they had a lead. Poor, but at least they knew who the corpse could belong to.

-Found anything?- Scott asked the sheriff.

-The body shape is right, age also.- Scott, Stiles and Derek stretched forward to look at the boy's Facebook page: the last photo was dated June 26th and it was him at the pool, he had a nice body, he was pretty tall and he had that damn star on his neck.

-I just don't understand why he had to be killed by a Wendigo and a hunter, it doesn't make any sense.- Parrish said, completely taken back.

-And some were-creature.- Stiles added.

-A Wendigo, a were-creature and a hunter came together to kill a twenty year old coyote...- Derek thought out loud, shocked.

  
-...and once they finished their work they buried the body in Raeken's yard...- Scott continued

-...leaving the boy's hand out on purpose...- Stiles added.

-...so that Liam and Theo could find it.- Parrish concluded.

-Theo and Liam just escaped the hunters but why the latters should join the creatures they're hunting?- Derek discussed, trying to find a logical reason to that tragedy.

-And most of all, why killing Diaz of all people?- asked Stiles, running a hand through his hair.

No one knew what to answer, Parrish just started scrolling the photos on Josh's profile: Josh at the pool, Josh eating sushi, Josh with a group of friends, Josh with a cat, Josh in the process of having his tattoo. Nothing suspicious. Until a photo dated November 2nd came out, the Day of the Dead. The photo included two graves and Josh had written in the description _"I didn't fully know you, but you were the best grandparents I could've asked for. I miss you."_

They were Josh's grandparents' graves, namely Carlos Diaz and _Tamara Raeken._

 

 

___

 

 

-Theo?- Liam popped onto Theo who was peacefully reading a book on the couch. The older man winced a bit, taken by surprise, but he reset right after and placed a kiss on the love of his life's forehead: -What's up, little wolf?-

-First of all take those reading glasses off before I ride you here in the couch.- Liam claimed, biting lightly his cheek and nose. Theo chuckled and did as he was told, then he looked at his husband waiting for him to tell him what he wanted.

-School called me, they want me to go there before lessons start, you know, to see how it's like and how things work there, what's new.- the younger one answered.

-Okay, and...?- Theo asked, not really understanding what that had to do with him. But once he saw Liam's puppy eyes and pickle lips, he connected everything: - _Ugh_.- he puffed.

-Can you come with me?- Liam pleaded, kissing him on the cheek.

-No.-

-Pleaseee!!- Liam started kissing him repeatedly on the cheek, clutching into him and whining every once in a while, making the older huff.

-I can't believe it, I married a baby...-

-Theo... come on, I don't want to go alone, I don't know how to get there, what if I get lost? You don't want me to get lost, do you?- Liam had a hand on Theo's chest, the other was cupping his face, his thumb on Theo's left cheek and the other fingers on the right, his face close to his husband's.

Theo looked Liam in his beautiful blue eyes raising a brow, and Liam pecked him on the nose in reponse. Theo grunted, grabbed his face in his hands and gave him a chaste kiss, before patting him on his thigh saying: -Alright.-

-Yay!- Liam cheered, getting up and running for the door. Once they got out of the house, hand in hand, Theo smelled a way too familiar scent: his son's. It was normal, he had to come back home once he had walked Brett but why did he feel also the scent of blood, rage and fear?

Both him and Liam turned to the direction where the scent came from, only to find Gabe and another boy pushing each other, the first one with a bloody nose. Nolan was trying to stop Gabe by yelleing at him to cut it, while a short colored boy was hugging the other boy from behind, trying to take him back.

-Hey, hey!- Theo yelled, running after them, still holding Liam's hand. He got in the middle of the fighting boys and grabbed them by the shoulders: -What the hell has gotten into your minds?!-

-Jesus, Gabe...- Liam whispered grabbing a tissue from his pants' pocket and gently cleaning the blood on the boy's mouth. But when he realized the blood wasn't going to stop running anytime soon he removed the tissue and said to him: -Lean forward with your head, lightly.- Gabe obeyed. -Good, now hold the end of your nose with two fingers, carefully.-

-Stay away from my little brother!- the black haired boy barked, while his boyfriend tried to calm him down in vain: -Corey please, let it be.-

-I've never even talked with your brother!- Gabe growled.

-Hey! I don't care what pissed you off okay? But that's not how you work things out. Now make sure to keep your hands to yourselves!- Theo pointed at his son and Gabe: -You two, go home.- he said, then he looked at the other two boys: -And you two too.-

The pretty colored boy took his boyfriend by the hand: -He's right Corey, let's go, come on.- Corey huffed and the two walked away. Theo observed them for a couple of seconds then he got his attention back to Gabe: the other boy didn't seem to have any sing of wound on his face.

-How's your nose?- he gently asked him. Gabe only shurgged.

-Do you know that guy, Gabe?- Liam added then.

-He's Brett's boyfriend's brother: he won't accept they're dating.- the teen answered, rolling his eyes. Liam nodded: -Okay, Nolan me and papa have to go to school, so we'll stay out for a while okay? Stay with Gabe and make sure he doesn't loose any blood, you hear me?-  
His son nodded: -Sure.-

-See you later, give me a kiss.- Nolan smiled at his dad and pressed his lips against his cheek, but when Liam hugged him tight and started kissing him all over the face, Theo and Gabe couldn't help but laugh.

-Dad, you're messing my hair!- Nolan whined.

-I don't care.- the older claimed, and ruffled his hair even more. Once he set him free from that deadly grip Nolan pouted at his dad, who smiled at him, amused. After that the teen approached Theo and kissed him on the cheek too. The parent smiled at him and kissed him on the same spot, running a hand through his son's hair to fix them a bit: -Okay, that's better.-

-Thank you.-

They said bye one last time, then Theo took Liam by the hand again and they got into the car.

They didn't talk much during the small trip, they argued a bit about which road they should take, but they ended up laughing about it, talking about that time Liam had driven around the same place for fifteen minutes, unable to find the right road.

-It only happened once! And in my defense the child was in the backseat, I was tense!- the boy protested blushing, while Theo parked the car in front of the school.

-He was four Li, not two months!- Theo chuckled

-So?- Liam crossed his arms to his chest.

-So, you were driving him around for already four years, you should've been used to it!- Theo raised a hand and ruffled his hair, while Liam retracted annoyed, trying not to laugh.

-I love you.- Theo said, his hand still in his husband's hair.  
-I love you too.- Liam answered, smiling at him.

-Whatever happens now that we're pretty messed up, I'll always be there for you.-  
-I know. That's the same for me.-

Theo gently caressed Liam's face and looked him in the eyes, getting close: -Look, I would die for you.-

-I would die for you too.- Liam immediately answered, stroking the hand on his face with his own. He sighed: -But right now I... prefer living with you.-

Theo smiled at him and got even closer: -Good to know.-

Liam rolled his eyes but he was right after pulled into a sweet kiss. He smiled during the kiss, asking what he ever did to deserve such a wonderful husband. Once they pulled away Theo smirked at him and rested his forehead on his: -Come on, let's go see what this school's like.-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one really took a long time and it's not even that long or good. It's a useless chapter, to be honest, I'm introducing a few more characters but yeah, nothing more. Oh and I also gave the towns a name, since I realized I didn't do it in the previous chapters. I'm really sorry for this, but I promise I'll make it up to you with the next chapter since I'm going to write about the camping thing (that's were the trouble begins, prepare yourself to see many Golan moments any many many troubles). I hope you all had a nice Christmas and I wish you all a Happy New Year!
> 
> As usual, I will correct any mistake in a second time. Enjoy!

-How's your nose going?-

Nolan sat on the couch next to Gabe looking at the injury: it was definitely better, blood stopped running and it was by now dry.

-Why did he acted that way?- he asked then, when the brunet didn't answer. Gabe sighed heavily and shook his head: -Corey is like that: he's Scott's son.-

Nolan bit his lip: _you'll get along well with my sons_ , yup. Very well. He raised his hand and gently petted the dark hair of the boy next to him, smiling amused at him: -Why didn't you hit him back? I would have done it.- and it was true: he would have probably ended being grounded for life but he wouldn't have sayed still in front of a punch: he was Liam's son after all, Theo had a major self-control, him and Liam hadn't. Sure, if somebody ever hurt Nolan or Liam in front or not of Theo at that point that somebody could call himself dead, but if he got punched in the face, or any other body part, Theo was able to not go out of his mind. _G_ _ood for him._

-Sure, so Scott and Isaac can torture me till I decide to kill myself on my own. And then Brett would never forgive me.- Gabe huffed and shook his head, standing up from the couch.

-You won't let him kick your ass all the time, will you?!- the freckled boy protested, soon placing a hand on his shoulder and making him sit on the couch again. Gabe barely held back a laugh, but the younger caught his ironic smile: the truth was that Gabe could have brought Corey down with just one single blow but he was fully aware that doing so Alec would have broken up with Brett and that Brett consequently would have broken his bones. Because Gabe was afraid of Brett, it was impossible not to be (he was six feet tall and he had more muscles than hair on his body, Jesus Christ) and he surely didn't want to look weak in front of Nolan: never ever. So he just switched the topic: -Ready for tomorrow?-

Nolan lightly bent his head on one side and looked at him confused, and Gabe could have kissed him right in that moment, he felt his heart warming so much at the sight of those confused eyes. And those freckles on his face, God, he looked so innocent, sweet, human. Gabe asked himself where he got them from: he noticed neither Theo or Liam had them even though Nolan had Theo's eyes and very often he had Liam's same expression, like right now: furrowed eyebrows, the head lightly bent and lips pressed together into a small curved line pointing down, that was the same expression Liam had made when Gabe told him school was far away from home.

Gabe found himself laughing in front of Nolan's cuteness, forgetting for a while about the pain on his nose and Brett's bullshit. The younger looked at him even more confused: -What are you laughing for?- his tone was acute, a small comlain, he almost looked like a little kid, and to that pretty face only missed a pretty and cute voice. It was way too much for Gabe: he resisted the impulse of kissing him on the lips but not at the one of wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him close, hugging him gently and pecking him on the forehead: -Tomorrow is Saturday, you silly boy.-

Nolan's thin mouth moved into forming a "O": he was sure he meant the following week. Maybe even his parents had meant the following week. Why was he so stupid? If he had more time maybe he would have thought about it: a killer around and three boys camping in the woods, if they had gone around with a sign on their back that said "kill me" the would have been less obvious. But he obviously couldn't go back, not now that his parents had already said yes: they would have asked him why he had changed his mind so fast, and certainly in front of a "I don't feel like going" they would have forced him to go, to "distract himself from everything that was happening, since he was suffering a lot but he had nothing to do with it". He heard his dad's voice telling him so with those hurt eyes that he had lately. And surely neither his dad or papa would have believed a "I don't fancy going", instead: they would have asked him why he had changed his mind suddenly since him Gabe and Brett seemed to be getting along well and since he had pretty insisted to go and he was pretty happy once he got the permission. And clearly Theo would have understood that he was hiding something from him (he and his damn sixth sense) and he would have given him those damn accusing eyes, raised eyebrows, mouth pressed in a thin line and eyes that were saying: "well?". Nolan didn't feel ready to deal with that look: he would have ended up telling him everything, it always happened, and Gabe would have gotten in serious trouble.

-Is there something wrong?- the brunet looked at Nolan perplexed, because the boy looked down. Nolan lightly winced, getting his feet back on the ground, and shaking his head a bit, drowing his blue eyes into Gabe's dark ones.

-No no, just... just a bit of tiredness, that's it.-

 _Sure, of course. You're lucky you're pretty because you're such a bad liar._ Gabe thought, still nodding in response: it was better not to force him into doing or saying things he didn't want to, he was a fragile and sensitive boy in front of the ones he didn't know and, let's be honest, him and Nolan didn't know each other yet. They were intimate, yes. Chemistry? Also that, yes. Love? Who knew.

  
-So what do we do tomorrow?- Nolan asked and Gabe shrugged: -Well I think Brett will pick us up with his car and then we'll really go to his house to get some junk food and after that we'll go into the woods, where I showed you, and we'll have a small bonfire. Then maybe we could watch a movie on the laptop, inside the tent, that is if Brett doesn't decide to provoke us even tomorrow.- And obviously he would have done it, there was no alternative: it was in his character provoking people, specially friends, and Gabe really couldn't explain himself how he could love him. He was obnoxious, uncaring and sometimes way too selfish. But still he wasn't able to hate him. But Gabe knew Brett wouldn't have given them a break: he would have been the third weel and he had to have fun somehow. But there were plenty other ways to have fun.

Alec for example. Yeah, _Alec_.

Gabe took his phone from his pocket and started typing quickly underneath Brett's name: _Speaking of double dates, why don't you tell Alec to come tomorrow? Or is it too sappy?_

-What are you doing?- Nolan asked him, stretching on the couch. -I wrote Brett to bring Alec tomorrow: a bit of company will be good to him.- Gabe answered, already knowing Brett would've ended up disappearing behind a tree with Alec doing dirty things, as usual. But at least him and Nolan would have stayed alone, and after all Gabe knew that one way or another they would've ended up together: in Wildwood, the small town where they lived, him, Brett Alec, Mason and Corey were the only teenagers. The rest were just old men around his grandpa's age, the ex sheriff who had retired a long time ago. Sure, Nolan could have met somebody at school, but Gabe would have done everything possible to win his heart.

-What's Alec like?- at that question Gabe had to think about it: even though they all lived in the same place, neither Mason or Corey or Alec had any relationship with him and Brett, they always had friends in Mooncastle, specially at school. Brett and Alec had spoken to each other when Brett had realized Alec had considerably grown up and didn't no longer look like a child: sure, he still had light features and chubby cheeks but he had also become hot. And no fifteen year old boy would have dumped Brett. So they started hanging out: from what Brett had told him, Alec was shy, insecure and clumsy, a bit like Nolan, with the only exception of parents: Alec was influenced by Scott and Isaac. If it was for the beautiful bonding he had with them or how frightening Scott was when he was angry, Alec rarely disobeyed his parents, even though the latters thought Brett and Alec were just friends: who knew what Scott would have done if he knew that they actually were this close to having sex, despite none of them had explicity asked to be a real life couple.

-He's okay.- Gabe answered, checking right after his friend's answer: _Now we're getting somewhere! Way to go, Hale!_

 

 

___

 

 

 

Mooncastle's school wasn't so great: pretty small, the students didn't have to be a lot, and quite raggediest: the lockers were rusty, walls covered in writings that were mostly insults, doors were pretty broken down and it didn't seem to be any sign of technology near them. Liam wrickled his nose, that moving was getting worse and worse: he loved history, it was his passion, but he had never wanted to teach in a school like that. Like he was a newbie who had just graduated, sent in a school in the middle of nowhere, like he couldn't smear some prestigious school's name, when he actually was teaching for ten years and he had the honor of working in schools of a certain level. Liam, who at twenty-three was already teaching to freshmen and seniors, came back home late and did the best he could, struggling a lot, to spend as much time as possible with his five year old little boy; Liam, who had been complimented many times for his way of teaching, Liam who had graduated with honours. Liam was now teaching in a school that was school in name only.

-Is there a secretary or shall we play hide and seek with the other teachers?!- Liam huffed, earning a laugh from Theo. The younger man flashing his eyes: that was no time for joking, Liam had a passion and the supernatural was slowly destroying it. God, how he wished he never went to that bloody hospital: birng your father dinner, maybe he will no longer be mad at you. Yes, sure: he had earned a bit and the possibilty of dying. He had made another of his, he ended up in the umpteenth fight after the umpteenth kid had picked on him taking advantage of his anger issues just for the pleasure of seeing him exploding: his stepfather, who was like a real father to him, had grounded him forthwith for a month and in ten days Liam would have had Bon Jovi's concert, for god's sake! So Liam had accepted his mother's advice and decided to bring dinner to his father at the hospital, still ending up fighting with him once again and adding another month to his grounding: once he got out of the building Liam completely ignored the order of going straight back home, since it couldn't have gotten worse, and he found himself walking around the park at night. He was a simple fifteen year old boy mad at the entire world and at that moment he just wanted to be alone and break something. But he wasn't alone and he didn't realize it until that _thing_ jumped on top of him: he felt claws against his skin joined right after by sharp and big claws violently biting his shoulder. Liam screamed, cried and shouted but nobody heard him.

-Come on, it doesn't suck that much for a school.-

Liam looked Theo in the eyes, taking back anything in a heartbeat: _Theo_ had heard him. And Theo had saved him coming out from nowhere, growilng and jumping onto the creature, getting it off of him. And Liam had tried to runaway, while Theo and the other wolf fought, he had tried with all his strenght; but he had a sprained ankle and he was bleeding so he didn't get far. Then he felt two gentle arms on his hips helping him standing up and there he understood that the worst was over or was about to begin. But who was that yellow eyed boy who had saved him? _What_ was him?

-Hey, slow down little wolf: you're hurt pretty badly.- the boy had said with a smirk. _Little wolf?!_

At first Liam looked the boy in horror: despite he had just saved his life he was something that had nothing to do with Liam's definition of "normal".

-Don't be afraid, injuries will heal. Lots of things will change from now on, little wolf.- again that nickname. Liam didn't understand how he could speak like that to a _terrified_ boy that he didn't even know. Liam only wanted him to let him go home.

-Don't be afraid, I'll take care of you.-

Liam had tried to run again but he was weak and the other boy's grip was strong. Strong but, somehow, gentle.

-I won't hurt you, I'm not like him. He wanted to kill you but I saved you just in time. Now that you'll become like him you need me.-

And the cries, punches and kicks Liam had thrown Theo after that were another story that still made him understand that after all good things depend on bad things and vice versa: risking to die, becoming what he at first thought looked like a monster, Liam had met the boy that three years later became his son's father and his future husband. He still didn't know who was the wolf that bit him that night of eighteen years ago, but he was fully thankful to him to have made him meet the love of his life.

Liam smiled, shook his head a bit and stroked Theo's arm with his hand: -It's squalid, but it doesn't matter as long as we're safe.-

 _But we are not_ ,Theo wanted to add but an elegant sound of heels caught his attention: the two young men turned to the hallway where a black haired man with tanned skin about old as Theo was walking side by side with a very young woman with strawberry blonde hair, lipped mouth and hazel eyes.

-I don't care Danny, I didn't go to MIT to work in this dump!- the girl yelled. _Well_ , Liam tought, _at least I'm not the only one saying it._

-You're twenty-six, Lydia! Whay did you think, Oxford hired you?- Danny said, forlon.

-Any other school is better than _this_.- Lydia shook her head, disgusted, but her face changed when her eyes saw Theo and Liam in front of her: she freezed and looked at them for a few seconds, and so did the two were-creatures, having caught a particular scent. Also Danny seemed to have understood something, so he stayed still and let Lydia get back on earth and approached them quickly, her floreal dress moving gently, she was moving with grace even when she was nervous.

-Raeken, right?- she said and the two husbands couldn't help seeing Danny's surprise on his face. The wolf and the coyote knew the man was human but the girl had a weird scent that none of them had ever smelled before.

-Actually it's...- Liam started, putting one hand in his pocked but he was soon interrupted by the girl: -Dunbar-Raeken. Nice to meet you Liam, and also you Theo, I'm Lydia Martin. A banshee.-

Now lots of things made sense. Liam and Theo never had the honor of meeting a banshee, that was why they couldn't understand the scent.

-I'm part of Satomi's pack along with my wife Malia, a coyote, and my daughter Evie.- the girl added, -We just knew what happened to you.-

The two men noddes and also Danny introduced himself: -Danny Mahealani, Ethan's husband. Have you got any idea of who could have been?-

Liam shook his head: -We saw the corpse for just a few seconds but our only enemies are hunters and that boy wasn't killed by them.-

Danny sighed: -Nobody died in Wildwood since Spring of 1984, Noah was sure it was over.-

-Since 1984?- Theo asked: at that time he was barely two and Liam wasn't born yet.

Lydia nodded: -Six teenagers between fourteen and twenty one years old died that year: they were all found in the woods. That's where the legend about the killer that will eat you if you spend the night in the woods comes from. Even though the real story is much longer.- she explained.

-That is?- Liam said, not showing any sort of feeling: he had understood it wouldn't ever be over, crying was useless, he had to try to know as much as he could and fight the best he could.

Danny started speaking: -Already in 1974 three bodies where found: not in the woods but pretty near. Noah Stilinski, Stiles' father, thinks it was the same person. Noah's the ex sheriff.-

-And how could this killer have something to do with us? None of us even existed in '74 and in Spring of '84 I was two and Liam would have been born in August.- Theo said.

Lydia shrugged and sighed: -We don't know: maybe he buried the body in your house because he didn't think somebody would move in there soon. But be very careful with your son, after what happened nobody dares to get out after the sunset, specially when you're young.-

-That's why there are very few teenagers here in Wildwood: after 1984 Stilinski and then Parrish tried too keep away from here more teenagers as possible: I don't know why you're an exception, I guess he knew what you've been through and actually these have been thirty-three years of peace.- Danny added.

-I think he just followed his Alpha's order.- Theo said instead, expressionless and unable to put two and two together: in the end they were even more in danger than before, at least a month ago they knew the enemy.

He turned to face Liam and caught him shaking his head: -Listen, I know the situation is critical but until we know something about the body we can't do anything, except you Lydia have a vision: I've been called to visit the school, I'm the new history teacher, what do I have to do?-

Lydia rolled her eyes: -Oh good, at least I'm not the only young teacher in this madhouse.-

Danny chuckled: -The new principal wanted to talk about courses and innovations, as it seems he wants to make this school shine-he ignored Lydia's "good luck with that"-but he had an urgent call from a worker: he should come back in half an hour, more or less, meanwhile let me show you the school: I know it well, my son Mason studies here.-

Theo and Liam nodded. _Mason_. Did that ring a bell?

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

Tamara Raeken didn't have a picture on her grave: there were the name and birth and death date on it. At the grave's feet there was a boquet of roses, the same as the ones on his husband's grave next to hers.

-Do you think her surname has something to do with it?- Derek said to Parrish who was kneeling in front of the tombstone, observing it with narrowed eyes.

-Of course.- the sheriff answered, keeping his glance on the monument. -But I don't understand how a Wendigo was able to remember a face, I mean: Wendigos are born to eat and hunt, not to get revenge: if he was after Theo Raeken why not trying to kill him straight?-

-Maybe the hunter and the other creature dealed with this.- Derek added.

  
Parrish moved his face form the grave to the roses, noticing a small white stain that had nothing to do with that perfectly cared bouquet of flowers. He touched the stain only to find out it was actually an object: he picked it up and turned to Derek, showing him the long and sharp, in part bloodstained tooth: -There has definitely been a Wendigo here, Hale.-

 

 

___

 

 

 

-Do you want to stop at some bar?- Theo asked, trying his best not to burst out laughing with cuteness in front of his love's pout.

-I want to move again Theo: I prefer goinh back to our old house and face an army of hunters rather than working _there_.- Liam growled, getting in the car and closing the door with a loud thump. Theo shook his head and placed himself on the driving seat: -It wasn't that awful, Li.-

-The toilets, Theo, the fucking toilets: have you seen them?!-

-You're not the one who has to use them, the teacher's toilet is on the other side of...-

-There was _urine_ on the floor, Theo! AND SCHOOL AIN'T STARTED YET.-

-Oh come on, what do you care about the students?-

-Theo, my son won't...-

- _Our son_.-

- _Our son_ will _not_ restart using the potty because toliets in that school are...-

Theo couldn't no longer resist and bursted out in a thunderous laugh, but he couldn't help it: Liam's anger after all was one of the reasons why he had fallen in love with him. Liam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, demanding his husband to start driving. Theo started the engine but decided anyway that they would have stopped at some bar to eat something and cool Liam down.

Theo didn't have to drive long: ten minutes and he found a small bar on one side of the street, very nice: it had some tables outside and the inside was decorated in '80s kind: it was full of graffiti of singers that were popular in those days and the radio played their songs, in a corner there was also an old jukebox. Once they entered the bar they were greeted by the smile of a young barista who was blond, tall and well built. Liam ordered a cappucino, aware that a coffee would have made him even more mad, and Theo took a beer.

-At least there's something nice.- Liam highlighted, after the barista went taking they orders.

Theo looked at him raising a brow: -Are you talking about the bar or the barista?- speaking of the devil, the barista gave Theo his beer with a smile and started making the cappuccino. Liam eyed him up and down and smirked: -Both.-

Theo, understanding his game, turned to look at the young man, claiming: -Yup, you're right: he's such a hottie.- Liam's jaw dropped in a heartbeat and Theo heard his heart beating faster. He decided anyway to pick on him a bit more, looking again at the barista: -Look at that ass in those jean...-

Liam jumped on his lips, grabbing his face between his hands and biting his lower lip sharply, marking his territory. Theo chuckled into the kiss but Liam bit him even more: he didn't like those silly games, Theo was his and no one else's.

-That _wolf half kanima_ can't compete with the father of your son.- Liam stated, sitting again and catching the barista's scent.

-That wolf half kanima is also married and with a son. But he appreciates your compliments anyway.- the barista chuckled, turning around and giving him his cappuccino.

Theo chocked a laugh and Liam blushed heavily.

The barista eyed them: -A wolf and a coyote, I guess you're just touring around.-

-Actually we just moved.- Theo politely corrected him.

-Wha... you're the Raekens?- the young man looked at them with eyes wide open. Theo winced: news ran fast.

-Actually it's Dunbar-Raeken...- Liam mumbled, getting into his puppy mode and looking at his feet pouting. Theo smiled at him and petted his hair: -Yeah, we're the Raekens.-

At that point the barista clapped his hands once: -Well, I better introduce myself then: I'm Jackson, Jordan Parrish's husband, I bet you already know who he is.-

Liam nodded: -Yeah. Yeah, trust me, we do.-

-We also met your son.- Theo added, remembering of all the hungry glances that blond boy gave his son.

-Brett? May I ask you how?- Jackson asked, sounding confused: it was better for Brett that he hadn't done any bullshit.

-We'll stay at Derek Hale's place for a while and yesterday the boy was staying the night there.- Theo explained and Jackson nodded, way more calm: between him and Gabe he didn't know who loved troubles the most.

-Do you by any chance know if there are any news on the case?- Liam asked.

Jackson slowly shook his head: -Jordan never really tells me much, but I know that they probably have a line. Just know that for everything you'll get my help: I know you have a son, I feel you when you're in danger but you can't tell him anything. Don't worry about paying, though, my treat: welcome in the pack.-

Once they got back home Liam and Theo found Gabe and Nolan on the couch dangerously near to each other. Strangely, only Theo noticed that: Liam said he would've gone straight making lunch, since Stiles hadn't come back yet and it was getting late: they had kept him at school more than he had thought, the principal hadn't done anything but saying how he would have made that school look brand new, but Liam thought he would have worked hard for nothing: you couldn't renovate in a second a builing that was left rotting for who knows how many years. And then, teenagers were such bastards, at the sight of a perfect white wall they couldn't resist the temptation of writing on it.

He went to the kitchen huffing, aware that wouldn't have been an easy year. He heard Theo asking Gabe how his nose was getting and he remembered what had happened a few hours ago. He shook his head, not wanting to think about other problems, and focused on the food: cooking calmed him down somehow, because if he wasn't careful he could brun down the house. Theo walked into the kitchen, kissed him on his neck and told him he would have taken a quick shower. Liam nodded distractley, he just wanted everything to end.

He felt the smell of a human being and so he turned to Stiles' direction who had just walked into the kitchen: -You didn't have to do that, you know?-

-Oh shut up, you're exausted, way too tired for making lunch, plus I love cooking!- Liam reassured him, relaxing at the thought of being with someone who could understand him somehow: Stiles was the one who had given him more help for the moment, and when Theo wasn't here Liam already knew he could talk to him.

Stiles shrugged: -Yeah okay, if you say so.-

Liam chuckled, then he felt _that scent_ and he couldn't help but ask: -How many months?-

-What?- Stiles said, not understanding.

-How many months, Stiles.- Liam repeated, smiling at him.

-What do you mean how many months, what are you saying?-

Liam widened his eyes, finally realizing: -Oh my god, you don't know.-

-Know what Liam?!-

-The scent and... the heartbeat... it's still light but... god Stiles.- Liam's smile confused the brunet even more, who really couldn't understand what his point was.

-Scent? Heartbeat? What... wait.-

He realized. Now he had understood.

-No.-

-Yes.-

- _No_.-

- _Oh yes_.-

-It can't be.- Stiles scratched his head and Liam's smiled widened even more if that was possible: -You're pregnant!-

- _Holy fucking shit_.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! He's pregnant! Again! I don't know about the gender though, let me know if I should make Stiles and Derek have a boy or a girl, if you picture Gabe with a little brother o a younger sister, or maybe both, and also give me some names cause I honestly don't know what to pick! Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I actually have an excuse for my delay: I've been busy writing a 3 (long) chapters thiam fic based on a movie so I kind of let this story behind. But the chapter is finally here so enjoy!

-You don't look happy.-

Liam hadn't talked with Stiles about the baby for all the day, Derek wasn't home yet and Liam could feel the scent of fear and insecurity that Stiles was radiating very well. So, while Liam was waiting for the food in the stove to cook, he leaned onto the kitchen door and saw Stiles on the couch with his head down.

The brunet didn't meet his glare when he answered: -I know it's bad to say but... Liam, we're not living the perfect life.- Stiles closed his eyes and sighed, his body was trembling, he knew he would've ended up in tears pretty soon, but he couldn't help it: there were too many risks too face, too many sacrifice to make and Stiles doubted that him and Derek would have been ready for another kid. But Liam couldn't catch the reason of his displeasure, he didn't understand how _becoming a father_ could be a bad new: he was married, he already had a son, he knew how to treat a baby, the difficulty about being in a werewolves pack was an argument they would have faced with time.

-Nobody does.- Liam answered, staying still were he was and looking at the older boy with questioning eyes: he didn't like that insecurity he was feeling, it wasn't like Stiles: however little he knew him, he had the chance to see how he liked to throw himself into adventures without thinking too much. He didn't like that scent of doubt and fear at all.

Stiles refused once again to look at him in the face: -I know but... look at me Liam: I'm a human in a supernatural pack, a supernatural pack _in danger._ I don't want this baby to live like this.-

Oh. So that was the problem. Liam nodded, sympathetic, and approached the man, bowing in front of him to gently look at him in the eyes: he _had to_ make him understand how that baby was important, he needed it. For Liam there was nothing else better than a kid: he would have never forgotten the joy he felt when Nolan was born, he would have never forgotten that weird warmth he felt anytime his litte boy hugged him or kissed him on the cheek and he would have never forgotten that nostalgia that went living on his belly at every birthday. And he would've never forgotten all the mess Nolan had made and all the yelling he had to do. _A baby_ , the result between himself and the love of his life. _A baby_.

-Listen to me,- he said to Stiles, trying to keep a firm tone -I know things are hard, I've been thinking about telling Nolan about werewolves and other shit since he was born but yet he's fifteen and still doesn't know anything. Derek is the Alpha okay? He's able to protect a baby, you can leave it at Gabe's care when you have to fight or you could stay home, which is way safer since you're a human.-

Stiles lightly smiled and bit his lip after doing so: -And miss all the fun?-

Liam chuckled but nodded anyway, looking at the man into his hazel eyes: -You have to, now: you can't fight against a werecreature with a baby in your belly.-

-I guess you're right. Even if by doing so I would straight get the baby used to it.- Stiles leaned onto the couch chuckling to defuse the situation. Liam did that too and sat by his side, placing a comforting hand on his knee: -Listen: Derek will find out anyway, alright? So the only thing you can do is being happy: you should feel on top of the world! I mean, you're having a baby! And it will look just like you and your husband! Isn't that amazing?-

Stiles looked the blue eyed young man without all the excitement the latter had: -It's not the first time I get pregnant Liam, I know what it's like.-

The boy shrugged: -I know but... be happy about it okay?

And at that point Stiles realized: Liam was sad. His eyes were shining but he was sure it was beacuse of tears. His smile was broken, nostalgicn, the smile of who's suffering. He didn't have the ability of hearing it, but he could've bet all the money in the world that his heart wasn't beating right.

-What's wrong Liam?- he asked him and suddenly they switched their roles: Liam was the one with a problem and it was up to Stiles to solve it. Anything that could've been. Wasn't he already facing too much? The hunters, a friend's death, the moving, the new pack, the oblivious son, a corpse in the garden, another new house, a shitty place to work, a new unknown threat, what's more?

-What?- said the boy, clearly pretending not to have any problem. But pretending and hiding was the worst way to slove problems, Stiles knew that: it accumulated stress and stress makes people weak. And he knew Liam would've always fought but being weak during a fight brought to one thing only: being killed.

-Oh come on, I may not be supernatural but I actually see when someone is sad, now tell me.-

Liam held his breath: caught by a human. Now he had to tell him. Talking about it would've hurt, he didn't do that with anyone but Theo, but just because the latter felt just like him. It wasn't an easy topic, not for him. He took a deep breath and looked at Stiles already starting to feel his eyes watering: -Me and Theo are no longer able to have kids.-

  
And the new struck Stiles like a thunderbolt while the first tear sailed on Liam's face. Now he understood the reason of the advices and those encouragements, Liam wanted him to be happy cause he would've never been. Liam couldn't have babies. He couldn't no longer become a father.

-What?- he said to him, unable to add anything else.

The beta nodded between tears, trying to keep the sobs: -Yes. We tried and tried but they never made it. Nolan is all we have.-

And at that point Stiles was happy to have that baby inside: he was happy because he would have never wanted to feel like Liam. But Liam... Liam didn't deserve all that, Liam had to have another kid if he wanted to. Life was unfair but with him it had been way too much.

-Oh my god Liam, I didn't...- he started.

-Don't worry, it's nothing.- Liam wiped his tears and tried to calm down by taking a deep breath: -I'm not the one we should focus on: I have Theo and Nolan and they're enough.-

-You also have all the rest of the pack.- Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder, -You're not alone anymore.-

Liam smiled at him, a weak smile, broken, but still a smile. He was about to answer him but the noise of keys on the keyhole let the two men understand that Derek was back, so Liam got up from the couch: -I'm gonna tell the boy dinner's almost ready.- _aka "I'm leaving so you can talk to your husband"_ Stiles thought.

While Liam was climbing up the stairs he bumped into Theo: -Hey beautiful.- the coyote smiled at him and kissed his nose. That was when he caught the scent of sadness all over Liam's body and asked him what was wrong.

-It's nothing Theo, really.- Liam tried to switch the argument, talking about it with Stiles had already been painful enough. But he knew Theo wouldn't have given up that easily.

-If it's hurting you then it is something, Li. I'm here my love, you can tell me anything.- the older man said in fact, while with a hand he locked their fingers together and with the other one he caressed his face.

Liam decided to be strong and searched for the simpler way to let it know without actually saying it: -Stiles is having a baby.-

And Theo understood: his light eyes softened and looked at him with compassion, his muscles moved by themselves and held Liam in a warm hug, a hand on his hair and the other one stroking his back. He knew how painful that was for him and how in the end he envied Stiles: they had lost ten babies.

-Do you want to try again?- Theo asked hesitant, already knowing the answer: Liam was afraid, he didn't want to hope for it and cry at the new failure. Number eleven wouldn't have been different, it would have left like the others. And if it wasn't that way, if Liam was able to go on with the pregnancy, with the bad luck they had the baby wouldn't have made it during labor.

-I'm scared Theo.- Liam answered in fact.

Theo placed a kiss on his hair: -I know. But I'm here, I've got you.- he held him even tighter and when he felt tears on his shoulder, they came also into his eyes.

 

Downstairs, once that the human was left alone, Derek greeted him with a kiss on the lips: -Hi love. Researches are...-

 _I'm having a baby_. It was easy right? He had already said that once. But they weren't facing these difficulties. Stiles was sort of petrified, he couldn't talk, he couldn't tell him, he couldn't. The only thing he could do was showing him: before Derek could stop talking he grabbed his hand and placed it on his belly. At first the wolf seemed confused and his green eyes looked at Stiles searching for an answer. Then he heard the heartbeat: still weak and slow, it was mixing itself along with Stiles' in a delicious harmony. A baby's heartbeat.

-Oh my god.- Derek said, placing also the other hand on his husband's flat belly.

-I'm sorry Derek...- Stiles whispered closing his eyes. Right after he felt a gentle hand touching his chin: -About what? Stiles, it's... it's amazing.- and that kiss on the lips allowed Stiles' breath to be regular again and that the knot on his throat to break up.

-We're facing a lot of things Derek.-

-It doesn't matter, we'll make it through. You'll see we'll make it through.- the Alpha held his mate tight against his own body and felt his eyes watering: he was going to become a father again.

-We have to tell Gabe.- he said then, kissing Stiles on his cheek. The human shook his head: -Not now, not... it's too soon.- but the truth was that Stiles didn't want to see his reaction: he was scared he could get mad exactly like Derek could have and now that he was sure that Derek was happy and wanted that baby, Stiles only wanted to enjoy the moment and talk with Gabe another time.

 

 

  
____

 

 

The following night Brett's car honking made everyone at the table jump: -Is he already here?- Derek asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

-So it seems.- Stiles leaned over to see if he could see something from the window in the living room still sitting at the table in the kitchen: out of the house he could see Brett's porsche with Jackson at the driving seat and the teenager next to him; clearly the adults would have never allowed their son to get out at night to go to Silverville without at least an adult driving them, not even if they had to drive for ten minutes.

-Okay, we're going.- Gabe stood up from the chair and grabbed his backpack from the kitchen counter, then he approached his parents to say bye: -Be good.- Derek warned as Gabe kissed him on the cheek.

-And don't eat too much junk food!- Stiles joined his husband, kissing his son back on the cheek.

-Sure sure.- Gabe said as he watched Nolan kissing his parents goodbye like he had just done.

-We'll call you sometimes okay?- Liam told his son, looking at him seriously: it was just a night out with some friends in a house near there but he worried anyway.

-Alright.- Nolan answered shurgging.

-Don't go to sleep too late.- Theo laughed at his own words: -Sorry but you were all into papa bear mode and I didn't want to be left out.-

The teens laughed and then got out of the house, getting inside Brett's car right after. Nolan felt a weird annoying warmth inside his stomach: if he got caught that would have probably been his worst trouble. When his parents grounded him usually they took his phone and forbade him to get out of the house and watch tv. Well, this was Liam. Theo instead forced him to do housework that his dad used to do, like vacuuming, or washing the dishes, doing the laundry and when he did something really really bad he made him order his office that was the world's messiest place ever. At the end of the housework Nolan was so tired that he didn't even have the strenght to go out with his friends or do anything. Probably after this he would've had to serve both sentences and his parents would've kept an eye on him day and night.

_Please don't let them find out anything._

Jackson was driving carefully although his constant bickering with Brett about music on the radio, that's why the tirp took more than usual.

-Come on dad, hit that gas!- Brett whined opening the window.

-Hey! Nothing has to happen to my porsche okay?!- Jackson answered strictly, closing the window again.

Brett huffed and shook his head. Three minutes after the car stopped in front of a small wooden house that looked comfortable. Brett unbuckled his seatbelt and Jackson threw him a bunch of keys that the boy soon caught: -Make sure you leave it as clean as you found it.- he warned him, pointing at him with a finger.

-Sure sure.- Brett rolled his eyes and got out of the car, followed by the other two teens.

-Alec?- Gabe asked his best firend when he noticed the younger boy was missing.

-He's coming with his dad: at least Isaac can drive my dad back home and we can leave with the car.- Brett explained: when it was just him and Gabe they used Brett's bike to go into the woods: they place it behind the car with the excuse they would have come back home on their own the following day, but that time they had "guests", so Brett insisted to have the porsche. At first Jackson was against it and said he would have picked them up in the morning but then Jordan got shirtless into the kitchen and he had "strangely" changed his mind.

-Where the hell is Lahey?!- Jackson snapped at some point, punching the wheel: Jordan was waiting for him at home, he wanted to leave. Luckily two headlights came into the road and stopped in front of them: a kid with wavy brown hair kissed the man at the driving seat on the cheek and then he approached the boys, fixing his red backpack on his shoulder.

Jackson took his place in the seat of Isaac's car and greeted the four boys with a head movement. When the car completely disappeared from the street Brett clapped his hands once: -What are we waiting for? Come on, let's go!-

The four boys got inside the house, Brett and Gabe attending to go grabbing junk food from the shelves in the kitchen; Alec and Nolan stayed alone in the living room.

The brown eyed boy was the first one to speak: -You're Nolan right?- the boy nodded and leaned his hand. Alec shook it: -Are you Gabe's boyfriend?-

At that Nolan felt his cheeks on fire: just because they were four that didn't mean they were two couples right?

-Oh no, no: we're just... just friends.- he hurried up to answer. -But you're daring Brett, aren't you?-

At that point it was Alec's turn to blush; he opened his mouth and waved his hands, unable to find the right words: -More or less.- he said in the end -But he doesn't seem to be willing to make it something serious.-

 _You're completely right_ Nolan thought, but of course he couldn't tell him.

-People can impress you sometimes.- he said instead, trying not to make it look like the typical trivial sentence that trying to make you change your mind instead confirmed your opinion even more.

-I guess it's true.- Alec shrugged but didn't seem much convinced. Right after Gabe and Brett came, both of them holding two bags full with junk food and beer: -Come on let's go make some noise!- Brett yelled, running out the door. They set the bags in the trunk then Alec and Nolan went sitting in the backseats, Brett at the driving place and Gabe next to him. Brett started the car and lit up a cigarette, soon being imitated by Gabe.

-Hey, make sure you don't let the ashes fall in the car.- the blond warned him, driving with one hand and resting the hand with the cigarette out of the window.

-You say that all the damn time even like that ever happened.- Gabe whined, pluffin on the cigarette and shaking it out the window.

-Blame my dad.- Brett had the habit of saying the same things just like Jackson: _leave the house clean , don't make the ashes fall_. Easy.

Brett drove way faster compared to Jackson, and Nolan found himself holding onto the handle at every curve. They got to the woods in exactly six minutes. Evidently, Nolan thought, Brett didn't care of the porsche as much as his father. The blond parked in a discreet place and safe from animals, then they approached the place where they would have spent the night: Nolan recognized the trunks and sleeping bags Gabe had shown him the first time they met and he thought that after all that would have been a good night.

Suddenly Brett turned around and grabbed Alec by his hips: -Now that we're here I can greet you in a good way baby.- Nolan didn't even have the time to understand what was happening that Brett had already pushed his tongue inside Alec's mouth and his hands went down squeezing the younger boy's ass.

-Oh God, here they go again: come on Nolan, let's go place the things.- Gabe grabbed the freckled boy by his arm and pulled him inside the tent.

-Do they always act like that?- Nolan asked helping Gabe fixing the other two sleeping bags they had brought.

-Let's say yes: it's the first time I see Alec so close but from what Brett tells me this is nothing.- Gabe answered turning around around a bit to check on the situation and soon looking away when he saw Brett had started kissing Alec's neck and with a hand he was stroking his crotch.

-Just kidding, let's go walk around. Beer?- Nolan nodded.

They walked into the woods side by side and Gabe started talking about his misadventures to start a conversation: -Have I ever told you about that time I went to work with my dad?-

Nolan smiled at the boy: -I don't even know what's your father's job.-

Gabe took a sip from his beer: -He teaches at an elementary school: you can only imagine what happened.-

Nolan raised raised a brow and drinked: -No I can't: now you have to tell me.-

Gabe shook his head and took a deep sip: -No I don't have to: it's embarrassing.- he stated, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

-You started talking and now you gotta finish!- Nolan playfully pushed him.

-Okay okay: I had been suspended for a reason that at the moment you don't want to know, and being grounded my parents didn't want me to stay at home alone cause I could have, you know "ranaway".- Gabe started.

Unconsciously Nolan licked his lips and looked at the older boy with a smirk: -Is it me or you usually get yourself in trouble?-

Gabe shrugged and smirked back: -I'm a rebel.-

-Bad boy.- Nolan winked at him and Gabe would have probably raped him in the middle of the woods if Nolan didn't add: -Go on.-

-Oh. Oh, yeah well, dad had took me with him during a lesson and he was explaining the kids the difference between question mark and exclamation mark when suddenly I get a text from Brett saying that since my grades were bad just like my behavior, coach didn't want me as capitan of the basketball team anymore.-

Nolan chuckled, curios to know how it would end up.

-At that point I got up with my phone in my hands and yelled: "what the fuck?!" All the kids started making noise, who laughed and who was shocked by my bad word and dad was looking at me with the chalk in the air and his mouth open wide.-

Nolan brusted out laughing bending his head back: -You're terrible! And what did you do then?-

Gabe blushed: -I shrugged and said: "Uhm both question and exclamation mark?"-

-You're an idiot!- Nolan pinched him in the shoulder between laughs.

Gabe smiled at him: -You're pretty when you laugh.- he said, not knowing how the hell those words came out: was it really the moment? What if he rejected him? It was worth a try.

-Really?- Nolan's cheek painted themselves red.

-Yes.- Gabe nodded. -But you're even prettier when you blush.-

Nolan looked at the ground a but then again at Gabe: the older boy threw the beer on the ground and with a shrug he said: -Ops.- he then approached him and with a hand he caressed his hip, the other was on his cheek. Their noses touched and Nolan felt Gabe's breath against his. Then it happened: Gabe combined their mouths with extreme sweetness and held him a bit it more close.

Nolan was happy about the kiss, more than happy, but he was also taken by surprise and by moving he spilled the beer on the burnet's clothes.

 _Perfect: I ruined the moment_. Nolan really wanted to smack himself when Gabe interrupted the kiss and backed off.

-I-I'm sorry.- Nolan stuttered biting his lip but luckily Gabe smiled: -It's okay, it doesn't matter.- he whispered softly, then he got closer once again, hugging him by his hips. At that Nolan let the beer fall on the grass and locked his arms around Gabe's neck, sign that the other boy took as a permission to deepen that romantic kiss.

 

  
The one who didn't know anything about romance, or at least _not yet_ , was Brett: after he had kissed Alec he completely didn't give a shit about the other two boys that were with them and pushed Alec sitting down on a trunk.

-Brett...- Alec whispered softly, who really didn't feel like doing dirty things in a wood where two friends of Brett's near them.

-Be a good boy Alec. - the blond strictly ordered, kneeling on the ground and unbottoning his pants. -You'll like it.- he said to him after, winking.

With a movement of his hand he lowered Alec's brief and licked his cock before fully blowing on it. Alec squirmed because of the sudden surprise and, unable to react, he drowned his hands into Brett's soft hair.

The older boy had fun pumping his dick and sensually licking it, Alec's moans were music for his ears. Until he felt a sudden pressure on his head: bad move, little Alec. He sinked his teeth into the boy's sensitive skin, making him scream in pain and realizing too late what he had done: -Sorry Brett, sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...-

Brett let the boy's cock and violently grabbed him by the hair: -Do you like it? Do you like when I pull your hair like a slut?- Alec shook his head lightly and that made Brett even angrier: -Answer me!- he shouted, increasing his grip.

-No sir, I don't like it... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that...- Alec was a sobbing mess: his erection was hurting and he needed Brett's mouth around it.

-You must _not_ pull my hair. You're a naughty boy.- Brett whispered sharply, biting his neck with strenght.

-I'm sorry... please Brett, it hurts...- Alec tried to touch himself but his hand was soon swatted away by Brett's: -Show me you deserve it.-

With a sigh Alec did the only thing he was sure got Brett crazy: he licked his neck with the tip of his tongue and left a few wet kisses and he was relieved to feel Brett relaxing under his touch and enjoying the action. When Alec stopped Brett sensually bit his lower lip: -I prefer you more when you're a good boy. Will you be a good boy if now I go on with what you didn't let me finish?-

Alec nodded straight: -I'll be a good boy, I swear.-

Brett smiled at him and put Alec's cock in his mouth again. After a few minutes Alec came and Brett swallowed it all, licking his lips right after. He raised his head and saw that kid so pretty trying to get his breath back to normality and he softened: he cupped his face and kissed him on the lips, this time gently, and sat next to him.

-Come here.- he whispered, pulling him onto his lap and kissing him on the cheek. Alec placed his head on his chest and kissed him on that spot, while Brett's hands caressed his back. The older sighed: he was getting way too attached to that boy, he caused him weird reactions and he just couldn't understand why. That's why when Gabe and Nolan came back, strangely smiling and particularly close to each other, Brett said his best friend that he needed to talk and that that would have been a good opportunity for Alec and Nolan to get to know each other.

So Brett and Gabe went into the tent: -What's up bro?- Gabe asked him and was about to grab another beer but he was interrupted by Brett's lips on his. He tried to pull away, but the other boy's grip was strong and he had the chance to speak only when Brett had started biting his neck: -Brett! Brett what the hell are you doing?! We're over that period, you're dating Alec and I just kissed Nolan!- At the last sentence Brett freezes: he let Gabe's neck alone and hoped not to have left any hickey, then he looked at his friend: -You kissed Nolan?-

-Of course! Why did you think I made him come here in the first place?-

Brett lightly shook his head: -I-I'm sorry, I didn't...-

-What's wrong Brett?- Gabe was visibly worried: it had been _months_ since the last time they kissed.

-It's about Alec.- Brett confessed.

-What did he do?-

-He makes me feel weird, I... I think he's making me fall in love.-

-And this looks like a bad thing to you?-

-No, on the contrary, it's just that... it's not like me, that is.-

Gabe smiled at the boy: -Listen, don't think about it tonight okay? Cuddle with him and enjoy the moment, I'll try to do the same with Nolan.-

-I can't belive you just kissed Pretty Butt!- Brett started laughing and Gabe punched him in the shoulder: -Hey!-

The tall boy rolled his eyes: -Come on, let's go.-

Gabe sat on the trunk next to Nolan and wrapped an arm around his neck: -Hey.-

-Hi...- the other whispered shyly, before putting their lips together. The kiss was simple and sweet, Nolan's lips were soft and Gabe decided to taste his neck: he pressed small wet kisses on it and lightly bit it, until he started sucking and a small reddish bruise appeared. He pulled away and kissed Nolan on the cheek multiple times looking at him smile.

-So now we're dating?- he asked him kissing his freckled nose. Nolan smiled and was about to answer him when Alec interrupted them: -Guys what's that noise?- he asked.

-What noise?- Nolan said confused, then a few steps started moving quickly on the leaves.

-Guys what's happening?- Alec, panicking, held Brett's hand.

-If this is a joke it's not funny.- Gabe stated, pulling Nolan close to his body.

Brett looked at him as if he was stupid: -Which kind of joke could it...- he was hit violently in the face and was shoved on the ground.

-Brett!- Alec screamed, rushing by his side. Gabe looked at the attacker instead: small, dark eyes, black hair next to a colored boy. _Corey_.

He suddenly got up and approached him: no one, _no one_ , hit his friends: -You fucking bastartd I'm gonna...- but Corey was faster and the punch hit his face too: -You never talked to my brother, huh?- he said to him, Mason shaking his head in the background, only wanting to go home.

-Bastard...- Gabe whispered with blood on his mouth as Nolan cupped his face and checked his injuries.

-Corey are you insane?!- Alec yelled, still next to Brett.

-That's what _I_ should ask _you_ , little brother: how can you date someone like him?!- Corey exclaimed as Mason took his hand.

-You're not deciding who I have to kiss!- The younger boy squealed, feeling the anger invading his body: he wasn't a little kid, he didn't need a babysitter and that was _not_ Romeo and Juliet, he could kiss whoever he wanted to!

-Alec your brother is just worried! I know it might seem like he's exaggerating but...- Mason started.

-He can't act like this! You followed us!-Alec had started crying, Brett was there in his arms still groggy and shocked to say or do anything.

-I know it seems weird but...-

Nolan raised a brow: that Mason guy really had to be in love with Corey to defend him after all the bullshits he had done. If he had a younger brother Nolan would have been protective over him, obviously, but not at the point to go and stalker him during the night.

-Alec all of this is wrong and you know that! I'm calling papa!- Corey decided, grabbing his phone, and between Alec's screams Nolan realized how int trouble he was: Corey would have called Scott, Scott would have found them and would've informed Derek and Stiles, and Derek and Stiles where with Theo and Liam.

-You can't do that!- Nolan stepped in, earning just a raised brow: -Watch me.- Corey said.

-You can't screw us all up just because you don't like Brett!-

-Oh please! Like...-

_Again those steps on the leaves. Fast and heavy._

-Who is with you?- Mason asked, his hand holding Corey's tighter.

-It's just the four of us.- Gabe answered.

Mason rolled his eyes: -Yeah, good one Hale.-

_Again those steps. Always closer._

-I'm telling you it's just the four of us.-

 _A growl_.

Everybody whimpered, Brett got up from the ground and started looking around, Alec held his arm. Gabe told Nolan to stay behind him and Mason seemed to be this near at ripping Corey's hand away from his body.

The steps started running around them but way too fast. They were getting more near every time and occasionally they were joined by a growl. Then they stopped.

Gabe closed his eyes for less than a second and found the strenght to whisper: -Don't move.-

But right when he said those words a roar was left in the air and a white creature about six feet tall with red eyes and shark shared red teeth was in front of them, ready to jump on them. The six teens were petrified, unable to move or run. It was the end.

The creature roared once more and jumped in their direction. Gabe, Nolan, Brett, _everyone_ closed their eyes, waiting for the end. A end that never came: two other roars joined the strange creature's, two other creatures with sharp fangs and claws on their hands jumped in between the boys and on top of the monster, keeping it away. Nolan opened his eyes terrified, unable to understand what was happening: what were those? Monsters?! Monsters didn't exsist! They didn't exist!

Nolan backed away shaking his head, as the two creature almost humanoid were fighting against that monster. They were protecting them, but still Nolan was more afraid about them than the white creature, because they seemed _familiar_. He tried to focus as best as he could, asking where he had already seen that grey shirt and that red hoodie, but but a foreign hand on his shoulder made him immediately turn around, letting a scream escape from his body.

-Nolan?!-

The breathless boy with eyes wide open looked at the man with the baseball bat in his hands.

_-Stiles?!-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! THEY KISSED! I'M THE WRITER AND I GOT MYSELF TIRED BY NEVER MAKING THEM KISS! BTW I have to translate the other fic's chapters in english so that's why updates will be slower.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost two weeks and I still have the flu and it sucks and this chapter is useless, shitty, bad written and short as fuck. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you when I'll feel better.

-He's not answering my messages Theo, I'm starting to worry. -

-Liam. Shut up and come to bed. -

Despite it was barely ten pm, Theo and Liam were exhausted and had a desperate need to rest: they had left Derek and Stiles (and the baby) downstairs and the werecoyote stripped once he had gotten into the guest room: he only let his underwear on and he had put his usual white t-shirt on, lying on the bed and holding his pillow; unlike Liam who decided to text Nolan goodnight: fifteen minutes later the teen still hadn't answered and the adult had started to lose his mind.

-What if he got in trouble?- Liam had just taken off his shirt when the doubt invaded his mind.

-And how?- Theo sighed, only wanting to sleep: that was the last holiday night he had, on Sunday he would have had to go to sleep early because like the following day Nolan was starting school, he was starting his job as deputy. He hoped he could go to sleep early, relax, waking up in a good mood the following morning and then have some sexy times with Liam, who would have never said no.

-I don't know, maybe... maybe they drank too much and they're throwing up and...- Liam started.

-At ten pm?-

-Or maybe they took drugs! And... maybe now he's sick and... and he needs his dads but we aren't there and-and... I miss him, Theo.- Liam collapsed on the bed placing his head on his husband's back as his right hand moved stroking his shoulder. He was nervous, he felt a tight knot tickling his throat and his stomach had fireworks full of anxiety.

-Liam, they're safe.- Theo would have always calmed his husband down, but in that moment the tiredness was completely filling his body, he didn't even realize he was slowly closing his eyes, arms still wrapped around the cold and soft pillow.

-They are not Theo. They could be observed, they... there's a killer around and there are monsters, and we left them alone...- Liam put his head on the mattress and started running his hands along Theo's back to keep himself from devouring his own nails. He knew that after all he didn't _really_ had a reason to worry: Derek and Stiles had let Gabe go, same was for Jackson and Parrish, he knew the real threat was Wildwood and not Silverville, he knew Gabe was a reliable guy and after all so was Brett. But Nolan was his only son, the only one he would've ever had, and he couldn't help but worrying every single instant, specially now that he wasn't able to protect him cause he didn't know what he had to protect him _from_. If something ever happened to him, Liam would have never forgiven himself: christ, he wanted to cry when Nolan fell on the floor while learning how to walk, let alone this!

He should have told him everything before, inform him about the supernatural, he didn't know why he and Theo decided not to do that, he couldn't remember. And it wasn't fair. Nolan deserved to know. Specially if Nolan _could have been like them_. And he could: there was Theo's coyote part, and Liam's werewolf and human parts. He could've been any of those three. Liam was turned when he was fifteen which was Nolan's current age. The boy could have shifted in moments. Even now. In front of his friends.

Liam raised his head and lightly shook Theo's shoulder: -Let's go pick him up Theo: I've got a bad feeling.- he begged him, grabbing his hand and placing it on his trembling lips. He saw Theo sighing and blinking a few times before actually opening his eyes, still sleepy: -Alright. But that's not the right choice.- he raised his head, his messy hair already starting to miss that comfy pillow. Liam got up from the bed in hurry, struggling to make any victory sign, and put on his jeans.

-Nolan will be pissed, you know that.- Theo had just threw on a grey shirt he had picked from the pile of clothes on the chair next to the bed and looked at Liam with tired eyes. The younger one distractly shrugged: he knew that.

-Are you sure this bad feeling of yours has got nothing to do with something else?- Theo tried, staring at his husband shoving the same red hoodie he had at dinner. Liam shook his head: -I don't know Theo, I've got this feeling in my stomach telling me something will go wrong...-

Theo sighed and slowly approached him, a hand on his cheek to caress it gently: -Liam. Sweetheart you can't deprive Nolan of having fun every time you get anxious, okay? He's fifteen, not five, he's old by now.-

-He's my litte boy, Theo...-

The werecoyote pressed his lips on the werewolf's messy hair with extreme kindness: -He's my little boy too, Liam. He's _our little boy_.-

-He's the only one we've got, Theo.-

- _I know_. That's why I don't want him to hate us for being way too protective over him, we must let him live his life. You know Nolan is a smart boy, if something happens he'll call us straight. Now please, take off those clothes, lay in bed, relax and fall asleep. Tomorrow Nolan will be back home, I promise.- and still once again Theo seemed to be right: Liam had to learn to let go the stress and anxiety or at least he had to calm them down and get used to them: Nolan was fifteen and had never gave his parents a reason not to trust him, that's why Liam needed to stay calm. With a sigh he nodded at his husband, earing a smile and their noses gently caressed against each other. In a domestic, lovely, familiar and not horny at all gesture, Theo grabbed the edges of Liam's hoodie and moved to remove it.

Liam smiled and closed his sleepy eyes, raising his hands so that Theo could succeed. But Theo couldn't do anything cause the door opened all of sudden: - _Hey! We have to go!_ -

Theo two young men turned to face Stiles: he was breathing fast and his hair was pretty messed up, white as a sheet, his hand still on the doorknob.

-Stiles. What's happening?- Theo felt Liam's heart speed up once he asked that question, he was probably thinking the worst: Gabe, Nolan, Brett, where they in trouble? Why didn't Nolan call him? What happened?

-Lydia had a vision: there's a Wendigo in the woods, we have to capture it before it could hurt somebody.- Stiles didn't stay in their room a minute longer: he got out in a hurry and went to fix himself, leaving the two husbands alone. Theo let a long mangled sigh in the air, joined by a perfect desperate face: -You and your bad feelings!- he yelled at his husband, picking up his pants from the ground and throwing his pillow at Liam.

The werewolf laughed gently, grabbing the object: the presence of a Wendigo in the woods was to be expected, after all Derek told them the creature seemed to have contributed to that boy's murder. That's why Liam almost relaxed: he and Theo had an experience with Wendigos, they had fought a few of them with Allison, and one thing was sure: if the Wendigo was in Wildwood it obviously was not in Silverville where his son was.

And then this time it would have been a child's play, usually he and Theo ended up at the hospital because of the multiple injuries that had been inflicted to them trying to block that enormous creature so that Allison could could hit it with her flaming arrows. This time they were not alone: they would have fought it together, this time there were Derek, the other members of the pack, Scott and Stiles.

Liam turned to the door, frowning: wait a minute.

-Stiles! What do you mean _we have to_?!-

Theo chuckled at the sight of Liam going out walking rapid to Derek and Stiles' room, waving a finger in the air in reproach and waddling unconsciously.

When he finished buckling his belt and heard the door near closing, despite Liam's hysterical yells were pretty audible, Theo decided to go downstairs to ask Derek some information: he knew how to fight a Wendigo, but now that he had an Alpha it was right to follow his battle methods. Usually with Liam, he was the one busy holding the Wendigo's head so it couldn't hurt Liam who tried to immobilize it as much as he could.

Theo and Liam were a good team, always ready to save each other even at the cost of their lives, like that time they were both seriously wounded and Theo almost died trying to take all of Liam's pain. Lucky that Allison had come in time with the antidote. Or like that one time that running from the hunters, Theo ended up with his ankle in a fox trap and Liam had faced ten hunters by himself to protect him.

With these memories Theo got out of his room to go downstairs, but he had to stop when he in front of the stairs he found a little girl with dirty blonde hair pulled into two wavy tails dressed in a pink and white striped pajamas.

-Hi shorty, have you always been here?- he asked her perplexed, raising a brow: despite his short permanence there, he was sure the Hales only had a son for the moment.

The little girl turned to face him rasing her little chubby face, amazed by how big that man looked in front of her. She shrugged and held the stuffed rabbit she had in her arms, answering: -I come here often, you are the new one.-

Theo laughed softly: children. So pure, innocent and funny. What he would've done to have another one with Liam.

He looked at the little girl again and caught her scent: she wasn't human, she was a puppy. And she was of his same kind.

-Are you like me, little one?- he asked her with a smile, bending to be at her height. The little girl smelled the air around Theo for a while, before answering: -Yes, I'm like my mama Malia, do you know her?-

-Not yet shorty, but I think I'm gonna meet her soon. Your other mom is Lydia right?- the girl nodded repeatedly and extended her tiny hand: -My name is Evie.-

Theo smiled softly at her and embraced the small cold hand in his: -I'm Theo. What are you doing here Evie?-

-Mom felt bad again and she called Uncle Stiles. Then she came into my room and said we would've spent the night here.- the little girl shrugged, answering honestly.

Theo nodded: -And does this happen often, Evie?-

-More that you can think of.-

Theo got up once he heard the female voice and the smell of werecoyote: the one who looked like Malia was on top of the stairs next to Derek, her face was tired and her hair pretty messed up, to Theo it seemed like he was watching the female version of himself at the mirror.

Malia looked at her daughter in the eyes and forced to smile: -Sweetie, why don't you go pick up a movie with mom, huh?- the little girl nodded and obediently went downstairs, waving at Theo with her little hand. The coyote waved back.

-She's a beautiful little girl.- he said to the woman.

-I know.- she answered straight, staring at the stairs. Then she shook her head: -But that's not what we should talk about.-

-Does the name Tamara Raeken say something to you? I didn't have the time to tell you before.- Derek asked him.

The frowned: -No.. never heard. I don't have any relative with that name, not that I know. Why?-

-The victim, Josh Diaz, had a grandmother with that name. Today me and Parrish went looking for her tomb and we found a Wendigo's teeth near it.- the Alpha answered. Theo shook his head, really not having a clue of what that could mean. Derek seemed to notice his insecurity and switched the topic: -I don't know if you and Liam had ever fought against a Wendigo, but still this is how things work: everyone will be there tonight, so you two, me, Scott and Ethan will try to hurt it and weaken him. Right after Isaac and Jackson will immobilize it with the trap. Parrish will destroy it, you know, "hellhound". Stiles and Danny will stay in the car all the time and will go out only if something bad happens.- the Alpha explained carefully looking seriously at Theo. The younger man nodded, ready to follow every order of his new Alpha, and looked at Malia with questioning eyes, asking if she would have also taken part in the mission. The coyote girl seemed to understand: -Oh no, I'm sorry. Satomi doesn't want us to fight against things that have nothing to do with us, this could get all of her pack in danger.- she sighed -But if Lydia stays here she could have a vision that could be useful for you and I totally refuse to leave her alone.-

 

A car honking. Two cars. Three.

 

-Good luck guys.- Malia nodded at then and went downstairs.

Derek looked at Theo, eyes glowing red: -It's showtime.-

-DEREK! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LET HIM COME WITH US IN THESE CIRCUMSTANCES?!- the light in the eyes of the Alpha turned off when Liam had come hysterically yelling grabbing Stiles by his wrist.

-Liam...- he started.

-Liam my ass, he's having a baby!- Theo placed a hand on his neck, asking himself if his husband was half banshee, and the werewolf relaxed at the contact. Still, he didn't agree with the Alpha.

-I've already told you Liam: it's my last mission and I'll stay in the car. Everything's going to be fine.- Stiles pointed with his glance the the big (and useless) baseball bat he had in his hand and winked at him. Liam was about to respond when they heard another honking.

-We've got to go, we can't waist any minute.- the three men followed Derek downstairs, where Malia and Evie were chilling on the couch watching a movie and Lydia was confusingly staring out the window, biting her lip. At the sound of steps, the strawberry blonde girl turned around: -Liam...- she whispered, grabbing the young wolf's forearm.

She froze, it was like she just visited another universe with her mind. Liam didn't know how to handle a banshee, but he knew that girl was clearly having a vision. About him.

-Lydia.- he called her.

The girl seemed to get back to normality and started to breathe again, but the look in her eyes was surprised, scared, and she still didn't let go of his arm.

-Liam...- she started with a whisper.

-What Lydia?-

-Liam you are...-

-Liam! We have to go!-

Lydia let him go once she heard Theo's voice. In a moment her eyes seemed to be normal again: -Go Liam, it can wait.-


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back so early! This chapter is full of trouble!

The cars were parked random at the beginning of the woods, Theo cut the engine of his truck and stared at how Derek in front of him was recommending Stiles.

-Don't do anything stupid, Stiles. If you don't want to do it for yourself then do it for the baby.- he heard him say.

He saw Stiles weakly smile before pressing his lips against his husband's mouth gently, as he stroked his bearded cheek with his hand.

-Chill sourwolf, I can take care of myself. Now go grill that monster.- Derek seemed insecure to let him go, but he knew what Stiles was telling him was true and it was his task to believe him and go fighting. He kissed him bye with a last kiss on the lips, then he got out of the jeep to let Danny in, since he would have stayed with him: just like Stiles, Danny was human, and exactly like him he wanted to be useful, but considering the Alpha's husband's conditions he decided to stay safe and by his side, to Ethan's delight.

When Theo and Liam saw that also Jackson and Jordan had gotten out of their car to approach Derek, they decided to join them: Theo grabbed Liam's hand and held it tight to give him courage and he was happy when his hand was held back with the same strenght: Liam wasn't afraid, he was ready to fight.

-I feel it, it's in the woods.- despite Isaac wasn't as strong as the other pack wolves, his hearing was insurmountable: Derek's pack was able to find many lairs of many evil creatures and they had found lots of plans made by the hunters thanks to him, he had saved countless lives using his ears only.

-Can you understand where?- Scott placed a hand on his husband's back and patiently waited for an answer as Isaac focused.

-Thirty minutes north.- the younger man answered in the end.

Derek nodded: -Good. Let's go.-

They ventured into the woods, Theo and Liam still hand in hand. The sky was full of stars and it was pretty cold, Liam felt a a shiver down his back everytime the wind caressed him or the trees. He thought he would have been worried to fight, after all that was the first battle without Allison, but still now that he had a pack who had welcomed them with open arms he couldn't help feeling protected and stronger: they were the majority, there were more possibilities to defeat the Wendigo and less chances to somebody to get hurt badly. And with Theo by his side he would've done anything.

-Wait.- Isaac stopped suddenly, stopping also the others.

-What is it Isaac?- Jordan stepped closer to him, the beta's face was worrying him.

-It's moving. It's going west.- Isaac answered, focusing even more.

-Why would it change direction? Did it hear us?- Ethan asked, looking around. Jackson shook his head: -It's a hunter but it's not smart enough to sneak up on us: it directly attacks and it's extremely strong, he doesn't need to out-maneuver us to attack us.-

Exactly, Theo thought: Wendigos only thought about hunting, they were like animals, they hid and attacked their prey but they never changed direction to distract it: specially because Wendigos didn't attack supernatural creatures who could find its position, it was like getting itself into its own trap. So there was an only explanation.

-Isaac can you feel if there's somebody else in the woods?- Theo asked the boy who closed his eyes and extended his ears in response.

-There are six. West. They seem young.- he answered after a moment of hesitation.

Liam didn't seem to reflect about it: -We have to go save 'em.- he was about to start walking when Theo's strong hand still locked in his pulled him back with a yank. Liam opened his mouth to ask him what was on his mind but he realized every member of his new pack was looking at him as if he was crazy.

-Liam we can't go without a plan.- Derek reminded him. Liam shook his head: -But we do have a plan!-

-A plan to attack a Wendigo _alone_ : like this we could end up hurting someone.- Derek's tone was a mixture between sweet and strict: he knew Liam only wanted justice and protection and that, just like Derek's husband, he would've done things without thinking to complete those jobs, and that warmed his heart, seeing how he wanted to keep people alive, but it was his job to shown him the conconsequences of those over hasty decisions.

-But If we don't hurry up they could die at any moment now! Wendigos are super fast! Right Isaac?! You can you feel its speed, can't you?- Liam's hand held Theo's tighter as his heart speeded up: people were in danger, people like Josh, no, people more vulnerable than Josh, and he didn't want them to end up like that guy. He couldn't let that happen.

Theo sighed and started stroking with his thumb the palm of Liam's hand, drawing small invisible circles on it, hoping to relax him somehow: -Do you still hear the heartbeats Isaac?- he asked the curly man.

Isaac sighed and extended his ears again: the heartbeats were far away even for his hearing but he could detect them anyway. They were young hearts, healthy.

-Yeah, they're all there. They're teens, they seem... angry, surprised, the heartbeats are fast but not scared.- Isaac answered, this time listening to the Wendigo's heart: -It's not there yet, it's taking its time. If we're quick we can take them away before it gets them.-

Liam shrugged: -Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go, shall we?-

And Derek couldn't do anything but agreeing.

 

  
**___**

 

-Staying here doing nothing makes me feel useless.- Stiles threw the magazine he was reading in the backseats against the jeep's windshield: he was bored, tired of sitting on his hands and terribly mad since he couldn't help.

Danny closed the book he was reading to answer the man: -You should have stayed home: there's a baby in your belly Stiles, you know how much is dangerous for you to stay here.-

Stiles rolled his eyes: here we go again. Always the same old story: -Can you stop?! I know, I've got a baby inside myself but I would feel way worse staying at home without any news of my husband for who knows how many hours! At least here if I start going out of my mind I could always go find him!-

-Yet this is something you're _not_  doing.- Danny made clear, looking at Stiles straight in the eyes to make him understand how idiot his idea was.

The young man huffed and ran a hand through his hair and then on his face: -Please tell me you brought something to eat at least!-

Danny smirked and grabbed a sandwich from the bag at his feet: -Blaming pregnancy?- he joked, alluding to the sudden increased appetite.

-Fuck you.- Stiles chuckled drowning his teeth into the sandwich.

-How do you think they're handling it?- Stiles turned to Danny with his mouth full: the other human was worried, he obviously was concerned about his husband, it was the first time he left him alone fighting a Wendigo, he knew how Ethan was afraid of them, after all it was one of those creature who took away his brother.

-Great as usual.- Stiles reassured him patting his knee, -And then Theo and Liam look like two amazing badasses.- that made Danny chuckle a bit.

Stiles gently smiled and turned to look out the window, enjoying the sandwich and trying not to finish it too soon, despite his hunger.

-Hey, didn't Jackson and Parrish come with the Volkswagen?- he asked when he saw the other car parked near there under a tree.

-Uhm I don't know, why?- Danny seemed confused.

-Because I was sure I saw them getting out the Volkswagen, but there's the Porsche down there.- Stiles frowned.

Danny shook his head and frowned too: -Impossibile, the boys should have the Porsche to come back from Silverville tomorrow.-

Neither Stiles or Danny thought they ever had such a hard heart attack: they looked at the Porsche and at the Volkswagen parked behind the jeep a few times, then they threw themselves behind the wheel of the car.

 

**___**

 

After ten minutes of running fast Jackson realized something was wrong: -Hey! Guys stop!-

-What is it? We're almost there!- Liam protested: he could feel all of the six human heartbeats plus the Wendigo getting near, there was no time to lose.

-The hearts.- Jackson said only.

Everyone looked at him silently asking for an explanation.

-They're young!-

Again those glances.

-Guys don't you understand?! _Teens_ in Wildwood?!- after that exclamation everyone realized: Brett, Gabe, Alec, Corey, Mason. Nolan. They were there. It was the most logical explanation.

Liam's heart skipped a few beats, he felt that himself: it was like he had fallen from an indecipherable height and was landed on his back, crashing into the ground with a bang and loosing his breath. Probably Theo's hand was broken and already healing. And once it was healed Liam would have broken it again.

-No... no my son would never...- Liam started, but words died on his throat when his developed hearing detected a way too familiar voice: _"_ _You can't do that!"_

He ran. He ran as fast as he could, he could feel the members of his pack after him and he knew that they should've thought of a plan before doing anything and that after all he was doing meant that he would've had to give his son some explanations, but he didn't care: Nolan was in danger. And the Wendigo was way closer.

He felt Theo's scent next to him, he was the only one able to keep up with him, preoccupation had taken over him as well. So fuck Derek's plans and attack and defense strategies and Jackson and Isaac's trap: when they saw their son holding onto Gabe, completely paralyzed, and the creature ready to attack, they jumped onto the Wendigo with all the strenght they had on their supernatural bodies, ready to kill that bastard.

 

**___**

 

-The woods are enormous! This place is called Wildwood for a fucking reason! They could be anywhere!- Stiles squealed struggling to drive between rocks, leaves, bushes and trees: if he didn't get killed by the Wendigo, Stiles would've thought abut Gabe's death by himself, that's for sure; whether it was Gabe's idea or not he would have seen him furious like never before, he didn't care how many questions about the supernatural he would have wanted to ask or how scared he would have been, Stiles knew that when he got _really_ angry every fucking Wendigo could've become his stupid werepet creature.

-Maybe near the lake, that's the most popular place.- Danny suggested tapping his feet on the ground for the agitation.

-Maybes don't resolve anything Danny!- Stiles yelled, panicking.

-You got a better idea?!-

Of course he didn't: he hadn't got his friends hearing or nose, he was useless. But they surely couldn't tempt fate and fail, not when their sons were in danger.

-I'm calling Derek!- he exclaimed in fact, aware that there was no other choice. He grabbed his phone with trembling hands but once he typed the numbers, a fierce roar came into the air.

 _Roar_.

With a surprisingly quick movement he turned left, hitting the gas as much as he could: it was there. It had found them. It would have killed them. And him and Danny wouldn't have made it on time.

But two others roars were audible, they were way more similar to the ones of the members of his pack, they were two werewolves' roars. Stiles heart seemed to start beating again, violently hitting the brake when he saw the small group of teenagers and the ones who looked like Theo and Liam attacking the Wendigo.

Stiles and Danny unbuckled their seatbelts, the first one grabbed his beloved baseball bat and both of them rushed to the young boys.

Nolan was the first one Stiles could reach: he was backing off but his eyes were stuck to the silhouettes fighting the monster, maybe he had recognized his parents and now his brain was starting to make the endless list of questions he would've had to ask at some point.

He placed a hand on his shoulder: the boy hissed in surprise, screaming.

-Nolan?!- Stiles yelled, worried.

The kid widened his eyes, surprise seemed to fully devour him: -Stiles?!-

In response the adult grabbed his arm: -There's no time, run to the car!- he pushed him against the jeep without thinking twice and ran to his son: -Gabe!-

The brunet boy only had the time to pronounce the word "dad" that Stiles grabbed his hoodie and dragged him to Nolan and his car. He turned to the other adult: -Danny take Brett and.. _Hell, how many are you?!_ -

Stiles absolutely had no idea that also Mason and Corey decided to join his son's small group of friends, but still there they were, frightened as the other teens, unable to open their mouths. Just Gabe turned out to be the only one: -Dad what's going on? What's that thing?-

Stiles shook his head: -Not now, get in the car, squeeze in!- he yelled desperate. The boys seemed to repurchase their lucidity and finally followed the orders: Gabe was the first one to enter and placed Nolan on his knees so that the other boys could have some space. Corey rushed next to him and did the same with Mason, in the end it was Brett and Alec's turn.

Stiles looked at the Wendigo and when he saw Liam and Theo were still fighting it he decided it was now or never: he climbed into the driving seat, Danny next to him, and inserted the car keys, ready to rescue the boys.

But the jeep didn't turn on. It made a screeching noise a few times but the engine never started.

_Stupid old wreck, I should have taken the Camaro. Now we're dead._

-Shit!- he screamed, hitting the wheel: from the review mirror he saw the boy's were clutching onto each other, Alec and Nolan were a sobbing mess. And Stiles wouldn't have saved them.

-Why aren't they leaving?!- Theo yelled at Liam when he realized Stiles' jeep was still in the woods. The Wendigo underneath him growled but Theo kept the grip on his head still and buried his claws into the creature's skull deeper.

-I don't know Theo!- Liam was broken: he had seen his son only in passing but that scene had completely terrified him: Nolan was in danger of dying, Stiles wasn't rescuing him, why? He turned to the jeep and let a loud howl escape his mouth to Stiles, as if to say _"what the heck are you waiting for?!"._ Big mistake: he got distracted. And the creature took advantage of that to throw him against a tree.

-Liam!- Theo screamed at the sight of that scene: Liam had passed out but he couldn't let the Wendigo go. The monster got on all fours and started shaking to shake Theo off, it looked like a dog who just had a bath trying to remove the water from its body, just fifteen times stronger. Theo resisted some minutes, he wasn't going to let it go that easily, then the creature got back on his feet and quickly backed off, slamming Theo against a tree trunk.

The coyote screamed in pain and since he had gotten weaker the Wendigo threw him all over Liam.

-Oh my God...- Mason whispered when he saw the creature getting free and running towards them. He hid his face against Corey's body and his boyfriend couldn't do anything but gritting his teeth and holding him tight.

-Shit!- Stiles screamed, trying to start the engine again and again: -Shit shit shit!-

Danny punched the car door: -Fuck it!- he removed his gun from his pocket and Stiles looked at him shocked: -It won't hurt it, you'll get yourself killed!-

-It will slow it down, make sure you make this fucking car work!- he yelled getting out of the car and determined and ignoring with a heavy heart Mason's "dad no!".

Danny took aim and shoot the creature on the head. It fell down a few inches back but the Wendigo got back on his feet right after.

-It doesn't work, fuck!- Stiles squirmed starting to sob.

Danny shoot against on the monster's face

-Come on Stiles!- he incited him, keeping his glance on the monster. Liam and Theo hadn't woken up yet, back up still didn't arrive and he only had eight bullet left.

-It doesn't work it doesn't work!- Stiles punched the car, hit the gas, removed and inserted the keys, but it didn't work.

-Dad I don't wanna die!- Gabe screamed, and Stiles tried again: from the hood of his car came out a cloud of smoke.

-No! No shit!- Stiles yelled between sobs and started punching the wheel: it was gone.

Another shot.

-Stiles!- Danny exclaimed.

-Get into the car immediately, maybe it won't break it!- the other human yelled, even though he knew that was bullshit. Danny didn't listen to him: he shot the Wendigo another time but he missed it.

-Shit!- he yelled, the Wendigo was getting closer. He pulled the trigger. Nothing. There were no more bullets. How was that possible?! They were supposed to be ten!

The Wendigo was always closer, always hungrier, with his red eyes and his sharp teeth, only wanting human meat.

-DANNY!- Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs when the creature jumped to kill him.

Danny closed his eyes and waited for the Wendigo to roll over him: if it took him, the others had a chance to escape.

He felt the Wendigo closer to him, then a bang.

Danny opened his eyes: he was alive. _Alive_. Ethan had saved him right on time jumping onto the creature and pushing it far away.

-Danny! Get into the car!- Isaac screamed, pushing him against the door. Danny obeyed straight.

-The car won't start!- Stiles shouted.

-Isaac try to make it work!- Derek ordered, next to Scott: -Jackson, you keep an eye on them, Scott check on Theo and Liam, I'm gonna go help Ethan, Jordan, be ready.-

Everyone got in their position: Isaac opened the jeep hood, Jackson placed himself in front of him releasing his claws and showing his yellow eyes with vertical pupils.

Scott rushed to the two hurt men, Derek glowed his eyes red and looked at the Wendigo who was still fighting against Ethan: -Just the two of us bastard!-

Scott kneeled in front of the tree where the two men had just woken up: -You're hurt.- he noticed.

-We can fight.- Liam confirmed, trying to get up but Scott stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder: -You did everything possible, no wait, you did everything _impossible_ , it's completely weaker now. But now we've got this.-

-The boys?- Theo asked suppressing a painful groan. Scott shook his head: -The car won't start.-

At that sentence the two men got up all of sudden: -Guys!- Scott exclaimed.

-No one will touch our son without dealing with us first!- Liam yelled, grabbing Theo's hand and approaching the jeep limping.

Scott sighed but joined them anyway.

-Rexsist Ethan!- Derek screamed trying as much as possible to pull the Wendigo's head away from Ethan's face who was stuck under it. When Derek was able to break its neck the Wendigo roared in pain and let go of Ethan, who took advantage of that by setting himself free.

-Jackson! Immobilize it!- Derek exclaimed at that point.

Hearing his dad name made Brett open his eyes and look at the scene: his dad roared and pulled out his tail, _a freaking snake tail_ and quick approached the monster.

-Dad...- Brett whispered between Alec's curly hair. The younger boy's grip around his neck tightened and so did Brett's around his waist.

Jackson looked at the monster smirking: -End of the line asshole.- he released the poison.

But that asshole jumped away. He suddenly popped, still with Derek on his back and violently landed on the rocks, crushing Derek and standing up right after, leaving the Alpha collapsed on the ground.

Jackson didn't know how to react: his poison didn't hit the Wendigo, it hit _Jordan_ who was behind them to try and burn the monster. After he got hit the sheriff keeled over a tree.

-Jordan!- the kanima yelled and ran by his side.

-Jackson no! Stop the Wendigo!- Parrish exclaimed as the poison started to take effect and immobilized him. Jackson turned to the monster and started running after it, realizing too late he had just played its game: when he had thrown his poison at it, the Wendigo had grabbed Isaac with a quick movement and used him as a shield, knocking him out. Right after it buried it's white claws against Jackson's belly.

Jackson did feel pain, but the claws didn't go deep enough to kill him: the Wendigo wanted him to look at it as it killed the boys, he wanted _everybody_ to see it, that's why it didn't kill anyone. But where did all that intelligence come from?

As Jackson fell to the ground he saw Scott trying to surprise the Wendigo from behind but the monster turned around instantly and violently hit him, throwing him against Theo and Liam who were already pretty beaten up.

Jackson looked at the creature in horror: it wasn't a normal Wendigo, it thought and fought like a human being. It was something more.

When it approached Stiles' car he screamed: -Out!- but he knew it was all useless: all their saviors were knocked out, eight human, whose six were _kids_ , woulx have   _never_ stopped it.

Danny got out of the jeep and Stiles climbed the seats to get out of the same door and so did the boys. Danny, Stiles, Mason, Corey, Nolan e Gabe had just gotten out when the Wendigo broke the car door and grabbed Alec with his claws, pushing him on the ground.

Everything happened so fast and Jackson couldn't believe his eyes: -Alec!- Scott and Brett screamed desperate.

The werewolf got up and tried with small force to approach his son but everyone knew he would've never made it. Even Brett knew that, that's why he decided to make a move: he got out of the car with a jump and landed in front of the Wendigo, protecting Alec with his body. Exactly like a human being the creature seemed to be taken by surprise and backed off a few steps. Brett took advantage of that to scoop Alec up and strongly pushed him towards Scott.

-No! BRETT!- Alec screamed as his papa hugged him and both of their legs gave up, letting them fall on the ground.

The Wendigo seemed to come to its senses and at the sight of that body so delicious for its teeth, he had jumped above Brett and buried his teeth into his skin as the boy screamed in pain and kept his eyes locked.

-BRETT!- Jackson desperately screamed at the top of his lungs: his son was being killed in front of him and he couldn't do anything but stare. Brett was about to be eaten alive. At seventeen. Brett was about to die. And also Jordan. And everybody else.

But everything happened too fast: Brett let a last heartbroken scream go before he opened his eyes: a huge red light blinded everyone there for a few seconds, the Wendigo roared in pain leaving Brett's skin torn apart and bloody. Its body from white became red, the monster kept shaking and screaming and roaring.

Then it exploded.

Its head landed exactly at Jackson's knees but the adult didn't pay any attention on it at all: all he could do was watching Brett, his son, alive and well, safe and sound, protected by flames. _His own flames._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least nobody died ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS! FINALLY! Also, happy late birthday to the sweetheart who commented on the "last" chapter, I hope this Chapter 12 is a good gift for you!
> 
> As always, I'll correct any mistake later. 
> 
> :)

Nolan couldn't believe his eyes, everything seemed confusing to him, impossible, _surreal._ A moment before he was kissing Gabe, the other he was arguing with Corey and Mason and the other again he was being attacked by a monster, _a moster_ , white and with red theet. And Stiles was there. With them. And he had saved them, dragging them towards his jeep. But Nolan knew Gabe's dad wasn't the only one who had rescued them: the other two _creatures_ , the one who had jumped on top of the monster to not make anything happen to them, they had also saved them. But despite everything, Nolan was afraid of them too: not because of their yellow eyes, or the sharp claws they had on their hands, or their white fangs or their howls and roars: Nolan was afraid of them because they were terribly familiar. Underneath the characteristics that didn't make them normal Nolan knew he recognized those two subjects, he had already seen that red hoodie with the small golden four-leaf clover, and he even knew who wore that. And there was no other logical explaination in that moment, considering that in Wildwood he still hadn't got the chance to meet many people: those two were his parents, Theo and Liam. And they were fighting against a monster, they _were_ monsters. And who knew since when, how and why, who knew if they would have ever hurt Nolan, who knew if now they were stopping that monster so that they could personally kill their own son. It couldn't be otherwise, why hiding everything from him? If they had told him from the start Nolan wouldn't have been afraid like he was in that moment, he would have accepted the thing, he would have gotten used to it, he would have seen it as a _right_ and most importantly _normal_ thing. Instead now he wasn't sure he was normal himself, and after all it could have really been like that: if his parents were... _what they were_ , he would have probably been like that too. If he didn't die before.

-Shit!- Stiles' scream made Nolan divert his attention from his parents, still busy with the fight: the car wasn't starting, it had decided the worst moment ever to abandon them. Now there was no escape.

-Liam please, hold it back for another while...- Stiles whispered lightly suddenly, still making useless tries in order to start the engine. And that's when Nolan accepted that: his parents were trying to save them all, unless Stiles was on their side, but he couldn't see how that could be possible: despite his parents had shown they were supernatural and despite they had kept everything hidden from him, Nolan knew they hadn't spent the last fifteen years constantly reassuing him they would have protected him "no matter what" in vane: Nolan trusted them, he knew they would have never hurt anybody, not even a fly. Or at least they wouldn't have hurt _him_. That's why when he saw the monster violently push both his parents against a tree a knot in his rope started choking him violently: they weren't getting back on their feet. They weren't getting up on their feet. Theo and Liam had gotten hurt and they weren't getting back on their feet.

Now that he thinks about it, he realizes he remember the following events only glitchy: he remembers Danny getting out the car with a gun, a bang, Danny again in the car, many overlapping noises and lots of roars that still were different from his dads': one was much powerful than theirs, while the others were weaker. Still today he doesn't remember how much time he had stayed like that, he only knows he had gotten back to normality after he had seen Alec's eyes completely terrified staring at him when the monster had grabbed and pulled him on the ground.

He felt Gabe holding his hand so tight he had to grit his theeth and handle the pain when Brett got in between Alec and the monster: Nolan felt Gabe's breaths against his neck losing control, heavy, he was panicking. Nolan couldn't do anything but look at the scene unable to do something: all the adults were hurt pretty bad, Jackson had three deep cuts on his chest, his parents thank God where awake but couldn't react and that monster was ripping the skin away from Brett's body to eat it fiercely underneath Brett's screams, along with Alec and Jackson's. Gabe wrapped an arm around his waist and hid his face in his neck when Brett stopped yelling: everybody knew by now he had given up the fight and that the next would have been the final blow. And actually it was. But not for Brett: once the monster's claw made contact with Brett's body... it exploded. Like millions of streamers at the carnival. Bom. Dead.

And Brett instead was alive. Hurt, shocked, frightened, traumatized, paralyzed and in flames. Brett was burning up. But flames didn't want to hurt him at all, they were in fact protecting him and they seemed to belong to him. Nolan stared at how Jackson struggled to get back on his feet and rush at the boy's feet, saying in a whisper: -Sweetheart...-

-What's happening to me dad?- Brett asked, his voice rough and hurt.

-It's nothing love, you only have to calm down.- Jackson answered, and with that he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, not caring about the flames that burnt his skin. He held his hand back with a painful expression just when Brett, once he had his physic contact, calmed down and set his flames off.

-What have I become dad?-

Jackson gently smiled at him, stroking his hair as the teen, broken, placed his head on the ground between the leaves: -You're a hellhound, Brett.-

-A what?- Brett, who barely kept his eyes open, wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

-A hellhound sweetheart: it means that you're special.- _special_. The word special was used to mean many other things, Nolan thought as he heard the man's words: prodigy, one in the world, importand but also dyslexic, handicapped, different, scary, _monster_.

-Jordan!- Jackson called his husband and he turned around to face him. Also the sheriff had been completely shocked by that situation but once he called his name he seemed to completely get his head back on Earth and, just like Brett had done moments before, he caught fire, still controlling the flames better than him: he had burnt the poison that had paralyzed him and now he was able to stand up. Quickly he approached his son and husband: -Hey love... don't worry, it's okay.- he reassured him.

-I won't have a tail, right?- Brett asked, skipping his glance from Jordan to Jackson as if he was watching a tennis play. Both of the adults chuckled: -No Brett, I swear. Don't worry for the wounds, you'll heal.- Jackson answered with a smile, gently stroking his cheek covered in dust.

At that point Nolan felt Gabe's breath coming back to being normal: Brett was fine, more or less. Jackson said he would have healed and he would have: Brett was strong, wasn't him?

Slowly Gabe's hold around his body became weaker and Nolan realized that, now that it was really over, Stiles had taken advantage of it to hold his son tight to his chest, after he had gotten so scared because of him, whispering: -My baby...- a hand was running through his dark hair, the other was gently stroking his back. It didn't take long for Derek to join them in the hug, kissing Gabe's hair softly.

Nolan looked around just to realize Ethan had hugghed Danny and Mason tight, before cupping his son's face: -Are you okay darling? You're not hurt, are you?- when the boy had shook his head Ethan nodded with a happy sigh and kissed his forehead, before asking his husband the same question, holding his hand and placing it on his mouth, leaving small and wet desperate kisses on it.

Corey had just gone to where Alec and Scott were and he had strongly hugged his brother, still not able to believe what had just happened. Isaac had just got up from the poison and he was walking towards them, his feet still hurting. That's why Scott got up, sore, and helped him to reach their sons. Once they reached their destination the adults let themselves fall down and instinctively wrapped their arms around their sons' shaking bodies. Everything was going to be fine.

Nolan realized he needed his parents' warmth like never before just when he found himself wrapped around two pairs of strong arms but weakened by the fight, holding him in protection, like they had the most precious treasure in the world in their hands, afraid it could slip from their hands somehow. The boy raised his eyes to look at his parents in the face, but nobody told anything: Nolan just let the tears flow and Theo and Liam started showering him with kisses all over his face. For the moment Nolan only wanted to be held and feel protected, the scolds for the enormous bullshit he had done and the questions he would have obviously had to ask could wait.

-Never again Nolan.- Theo whispered.

The teen hid his face in his papa's chest: -Never again papa, never again.-

During the following minutes Derek was able to make the car work again, God only knows how, and he offered everybody a ride to the parking lot. But, as the Alpha expected, nobody accepted: that had been a hell of a night, and it had only just begun, and with everything that had happened it was normal that they all needed to be alone with their families, he needed to have a moment to talk in private with Gabe and Stiles too, so he made sure to tell his pack member to text him once they got home and he jumped into the car, ready to leave. Gabe was the one who took longer than he thought: Stiles said bye to everyone with a gesture of the head, raising a hand, exausted, Gabe instead ran to Nolan and held him for a moment in his arms, pressing a kiss on his cheek right after. He gently caressed Alec's hair and nodded at Mason and Corey, then he approached Brett and obviously nobody dared to stop him: he needed to talk to him, make sure he was okay, and despite the circumstances not his parents or Brett's had the strenght to stop him: he kneeled by his side and playfully ruffled his blonde hair, Gabe knew his parents were impatient so he only kissed his temple softly, as Brett smirked lightly, and he whispered: -I saw you way worse than like this, you don't scare me.-

Gabe understood after Brett's laugh that was time for him to go home: he stroked his hair one last time and looked at Nolan as he got into the car entering it by the broken door, his eyes seemed to say: "see you later... if there's a later" then Derek started the engine and Gabe disappeared in the woods, straight home.

At that point everybody seemed to realize what time was and decided to start walking to the parking lot: easily Jordan picked Brett up, it was a curious scene to see, or at least it was for Nolan: despite he barely knew him it was strange to see such a strong and full of pride boy like Brett showing his vulnerable side and being carried around. But he knew right now Brett couldn't help it. He honly had to accept it, and that wasn't the only thing Brett would've had to accept: once they got to the place where they had parked their cars Jordan fixed Brett in the backseats so that he could lay there with his legs then he threw the keys at Jackson, claiming he would have taken the Porsche. Jackson nodded at his husband and he gently pecked him on the lips.

When the kanima was about to get in the car he was stopped by a voice: -Jackson.-

He turned around, annoyed, knowing the owner of it, and huffed: -What do you want Mccall?-

The wolf was looking seriously at the man: -I appreciate what Brett did, I really do. I owe him my son's life.-

-Everybody appreciates it.- Jackson mumbled, impatient he got to the point.

-I know.- Scott was tense, despite his kanima part took over against his werewolf one Jackson still could catch his scent.

-And well?- Jackson sighed.

Scot wetted his lips with his tongue and looked at the ground for a moment, before he finally decided to speak: -I appreciate what he did but this isn't changing my opinion: at first I didn't want him to be with Alec, now he definetly has to stay away from him: he's too dangerous.-

The laugh came out bitter form Jackson's mouth, the kanima was still asking himself if he had heard right: -You're kidding I hope.-

-Dead serious.-

-Even Alec could have powers and you know it.-

-You don't understand, Alec is...-

- _Alec_ is the son of two werewolves: he. can. be. supernatural. too.-

Scott shook his head, clentching his fits: -He's too young, he's not ready to be with a boy like _him_. And now that Brett has just discovered his powers Alec could get hurt.-

-He'll learn how to control himself!- Jackson yelled, getting angry.

-We both know he won't Jackson!-

-Are you telling me this because you're worried about Alec or because Brett is _my son?!_ \- both of them. The answer was both of them. And Scott couldn't help it.

-Jackson, I've made my decision. I don't want Brett anywhere near my son, specially now that he became a...-

- _A monster?!_ Come on Mccall I didn't think you could stoop so low.-

-I've made my decision Jackson.- Scott crossed his arms on his chest and roughly looked at the man in front of him.

-Too bad it isn't up to you.- Jackson said cold, getting in the car and leaving the wolf alone.

He was about to start the engine but his son's voice stopped him once again: -He's right dad.- Amazing. He had heard everything.

-He's not right and you know it.- he started driving.

-Dad I don't know how to control myslef, I don't even know what I'm able to do, I can't let Alec get hurt because of me! I have to stay away from him and Scott is right!-

Jackson sighed: -You have to stay away from him _for now_ , now that you don't know how to control yourself and have to discover and learn many things. But I trust you and I know you'll learn soon, that's why once you'll be ready you can see him again.- and he didn't add anything else. He didn't want to.

　

　

　

When Ethan closed the door behind his back it was like he had closed also all the tension in just one room: he was about to choke. He stared at Danny sitting on their red couch and Mason turning around to look at him with those dark eyes as beautiful as full of questions.

So Ethan stayed strong, he was a werewolf after all, how could he be brave enough to kill his worst enemies if he couldn't even start a conversation with his own son?

-I guess you have some questions for us.- he said tiredly. His boy widened his eyes and nodded repeatedly: -Oh yes.-

-Good then,- Danny said, patting on the couch to incite his son to sit next to him: -Start.-

Mason obeyed and Ethan got comfortable by his side: -What are you exactly?- he asked. Danny raised his hands: -Ah don't look at me: I'm a hundred percent human, is your father the one who's a werewolf.-

Well. He had said that.

The dark haired boy widened his eyes, looking at his adoptive parents in surpries: what did he just say?

-A werewolf you said?- the teen repeated. Ethan nodded: -But I could never hurt you, darling.- he felt a knot in his throath violently choking him but his son surprised him: -Oh well, that was kinda obvious, you saved our lives after all.- Mason exclaimed, shrugging: -I just don't understand why you didn't tell me.-

Mason chuckled when he saw Ethan opening his mouth wide, unable to put the pieces together: his son didn't think he was a monster, at all, he had understood why he had done such things and he even accepted it. Wow.

-Aren't... aren't you scared?- he stumbled insecure.

Mason smirked: -Nothing scares me more than dad's vegetable soup...-

A light pinch on his side was Danny's responde, still he tried to hide a smile in vane. Ethan smile at both his son and husband before he kissed Mason's forehead.

-Are there other people like you?- the boy asked, clearly interessed.

-Many.- was his father's answer.

-And why does Derek have red eyes?-

-Well, he's the Alpha, he's... the leader of our pack.-

-Pack?-

-You're like a five year old Mase, for God's sake!- Ethan started laughing and playfully ruffled his boy's hair.-

-Brett's going to be fine, right?- Mason asked suddenly, frowning. Danny ran a hand through his short hair: -Sure honey: you'll see in a couple of days he'll be looking like nothing had ever happened.-

And so Mason, clearly calmed down, started again with his list of questions, many about Jackson's tail (because, I mean, ehw), and his parents were happy to answer him, proud that his son didn't see them as a threat and they tried to prepare him as much as they could about the supernatural world that night, sitting on the couch and in complete serenity.

At the Mccall house instead, serenity had left a long time ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter included also Brett, Alec and Gabe's reaction but I decided to write it in the next chapter cause I didn't want to let you guys wait any longer. Now that chapter 12 is finally up I hope I'll post again more regularly, even though I don't have a phone anymore (life sucks) and I can't write whenever I want to. But since I won this fucking challenge and the chapter is now here I think my writer's block will "heal" haha! Love you all and THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading, I'll never apologize enough for the waiting.


	13. Chapter 13

-You sure I won't have a tail?-

Jordan bursted out laughing while Jackson was busy fixing Brett's pillow so that the boy could sit comfortable: -Seriously, is this what's worrying you the most at the moment?- he ruffled his son's hair when he nodded: just like both Jordan and Jackson had thought, Brett's body was strong and perfectly able to handle his new power, not for nothing the wounds had already started healing and ripped skin was growing.

-Come on Brett, it's not that horrible.- Jackson said, crossing his arms on his chest.

-Maybe it's not for you, but I bet it is for papa.- the teen exclaimed, making both his parents blush.

-Really Brett!- Jackson yelled with eyes open wide, feeling the shame possessing his body.

-He only takes it out when he shifts...- Jordan whispered at the same moments, making the younger's cheeks even darker.

-Oh now I understand why it's called Fifty Shades Darker!-

-Brett!- Jackson yelled exasperated, turning the lights off to cover the red on his cheek that created Brett's joke. Still, right when the boy fell silent the parent couldn't help stroking his hair gently: -Do you want to talk about it? Not only about you, but... about everything.- also Jordan became serious and crossed his arms, ready to answer to whatever question his son needed to know. But Brett shook his head and hid himself even more between the sheets, getting comfortable onto the pillow: -Nah, I'm good. Maybe tomorrow or the following day. Who knows, when I'll want to.-

Jordan gently smiled at him: -Alright sweetheart, we'll wait until you'll feel better. But know that it makes us really happy to know you're not afraid of us.-

-How could I? You're my parents, I don't care if you catch fire or if you have a disgusting and smelly tail spitting a posion disgusting just as much that's able to paralyze people.- Brett playfully looked at Jackson who grunted in response, mumbling something that seemed "it doesn't smell".

-Seriously, whatever you are there's time to know it. I know you love me, you never gave me a reason to doubt about it, I know you would never hurt me. And like I already said, tail or not tail, you're my parents.-

Jackson, who now had tears in his eyes (it rarely happened, only when it was about his son or husband), bowed to kiss his cheek multiple times sweet and kind, like he was made of glass. Also Jordan gave him a kiss, on the forehead, then he pulled back smiling at him: -We're really proud of you Brett, no matter what Scott thinks. Just, make sure you don't get in any other trouble okay? We did not forget what you did tonight and now that you know that there are _monsters_ around _and_ a killer it's better for you to be careful. Now try to get some sleep, you must be exausted.-

-If anything me and papa are next door, honey.- Jackson whispered, caressing his son's hair one last time and grabbing Jordan by the hand as the two of them reached for the door.

-Sure, goodnight.- their son answered.

-Night.- the kanima and the sheriff said, before they closed the door and left Brett alone. Once they were alone in the dark hallway Jordan relized how more relaxed Jackson was now that he had finally talked with their son and the latter didn't reject him. Jordan gently smiled and placed his hands on his husband's hips, pulling him close in a sweet but protective grip: -You wanna make this night a little less terrible?-

Jackson smirked and wrapped his arms around his neck, lightly bending his head as he looked at Jordan in the eyes: -Mhm... surprise me.- and with that Jordan lifted him up by the tights as Jackson pressed kisses over his collarbone and he dragged him in their bedroom. After all things didn't go that bad.

　

　

　

　

It was Scott the one who closed the door, despite he was the first one to come in: he had held it open and had looked at everyone getting in before closing the door behind him. When he stared at his family even more carefully he realized Corey had never stopped holding Alec: also now he had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, the scent of worry slipping from his body like it was sweat in Summer underneath the burning sun. Probably, Scott thought, he needed to hold Alec close to his body to protect him and because, specially, he was the only one Corey was sure was _human_. Alec didn't seem to mind the contact, at all, his head was placed on his older brother's shoulder like he was searching for some comfort or simply a comfortable place where to rest. His sons were sitting on the couch, despite Scott knew both of them where dying to go hide in their rooms, while Isaac was sitting on the edge of the armchair, hands united like he was praying in front of his mouth. Scott instead had stayed still in front of the door.

-If you want to we can talk about it tomorrow.- he said.

It hurt him when their sons' hearts missed a few beats once he had started talking.

-A-as you like, uhm papa.- Corey answered, but could him call him that? After all he had seen?

-It's not up to me, it's up to you.- Scott knew it was not the time to put up a hard and strict tone but after what had happened he couldn't control his feelings very well: if he had spoken with them in a loving way he would have ended up crying like an idiot and his sons would have never felt protected with a father who cried like an idiot.

-Come on Scott, it's clear that they want to know: they won't sleep at all tonight if we don't assure them everything's fine.- Isaac joined the conversation, looking his husband first and then his sons with those big eyes of his: Isaac had always managed to keep the cool in the house, but not Scott, Scott usually was the one who actually _screw_ the cool.

-Boys what you saw isn't changing things between us okay? We're your parents: since when you were kids we didn't do anything but telling you we would have always protected you and tonight we did that, am I right?- the two teens nodded, Scott felt how their heart were calming down everytime Isaac said a word.

-We know it will take a while for you to understand and accept it all boys, and we'll give you all the time you need. Never feel shy of asking questions, we're here for this.- the young Beta continued.

-A-are you w-were-w-wolves?- Alec asked slowly and in a soft whisper. Isaac couldn't do anything but nodding: -Crazy, isn't it?-

-A-a-nd w-what was that monster that att-ttacked us?-

-It's a Wendigo.- Scott answered: -They're unbelievable and hard hunters, at both day and night. They eat human meat, that's why it attacked Brett.- _well, it actually attacked you and that dickhead didn't just saved your life but he also fucking killed it. While I didn't._

-How's Brett going to feel? He'll get better, isn't that right?- Scott got sad when Alec asked his question only to Isaac: he knew he was way too strict over Brett, but Alec was young, he was just fifteen, he was basically a kid and like that wasn't enough he was more sensitive, more vulnerable and weaker than any other boy around his age. Instead Brett was a jock, he was strong, possessive, rebel and uncaring. He was way too different from Alec to treat him right: how could a boy who had broken the teacher's desk (because yes, he had done it, with or without hellhound powers) know how to take care of a kid who cried a river everytime Scott scolded him? But still those two seemed closer and closer to each other, so close that Scott was starting to think that theirs wasn't a small teenage crush anymore and they were starting to love each other seriously. And this frightened Scott: Brett would have never treated Alec like he deserved, never. Even if he knew his heart was pure just like his feelings for his son: Brett wasn't like Mason, sweet and kind. And most of all Brett, compared to Mason, wasn't a bottom. And Scott was terribly afraid he could hurt his Alec if they ever ended up fighting: Brett was strong and determinate, Alec was weak and insecure. And if Alec refused to do something and Brett forced him? He couldn't let that happen, Brett had to stay away from Alec, he was Jackson's son after all and Scott knew better than anybody else how much of an _asshole_ Jackson was. And he knew Brett wasn't like Parrish.

-Yes honey, don't worry: he'll be fine.- Isaac reassured his son gently and Scott couldn't understand how his husband could accept such a relationship.

-Alec.- Scott called his youngest. The boy turned slowly and he got straight to the point: -Brett is dangerous now, and you can no longer see him. And I'm serious.- he had let them stay together for too long.

-What?!- Alec had his mouth open wide just like his eyes that were already watering.

-You heard me.-

-You can't be serious.-

Scott took a deep breath: he had to stay calm. -Brett now has changed, he's no longer normal Alec. And you musn't see him.-

-Well you're not normal either, "papa".-

those words, despite they were real, hurt him. But Alec didn't stop there: -And just so you know it, normal or not normal, Brett saved my life while _you_ were there watching!-

-That's enough Alec!- Isaac yelled, standing up from the armchair and pointing at him with a finger in warning. But Alec didn't even seem to notice him and kept yelling at his father: -I _love_ Brett and maybe he loves me too papa. You can't forbid me to be happy just because you don't like Brett and who the hell knows why! I'm not two and I have the right to be with the boy I love!-

-Alec, don't raise your voice at your father!- in vane, Isaac tried to calm his son's anger but also Scott was pissed now: -I'm your father, I have to keep you safe and protect you! And if you're too dumb or too "in love" to realize how serious and hard things are then you're not my son.-

Silence fell. Alec shut up in a second as he started crying in anger. He ran upstairs. And locked himself in his room.

Isaac looked at Scott boiling with anger, eyes of a terrifying yellow. Then, all at once, he calmed down and told lovingly to their oldest son, caressing his hair: -Go to him, Corey.- and the boy, like he always did, obeyed.

Once they were left alone Isaac turned to his husband once again and let out a low growl. Still Scott hadn't changed his expression.

-He'll never be with Brett.- said the older.

-And maybe I don't want to be with you anymore.- Isaac snapped, his back at him right after and climbing the stairs to go in their room. Scott didn't hear the door closing, sign that Isaac had decided to leave it open. Still, Scott knew very well that was not an invite to come in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, useless and annoying. But turst me, the best is yet to come. Anyway, I was planning on writing another Thiam fic but I'm scared I'm gonna leave this behind but I don't want to. What do you suggest me to do?


	14. 12,13, 14 Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay: you have to know that at first chapters 12/13/and a part of 14 were a single chapter that I lost, so I had to write everything once again. But now I got it back so I'd like to show you how I had wrote the boys' reactions before. DON'T SKIP IT THOUGH cause there's also a new part. Hope you like it!

**Original chapter 12**

Nolan realized Gabe had never stopped holding his hand when he saw the monster pouncing onto Brett: his fingers painfully wrapped around his but Nolan only gritted his theet and handled the pain. After all he knew how it felt, it was the same way he had felt when he had lost Allison. Just that Gabe's best friend was passing away right in front of him. Nolan raised his head a bit, but he wished he never did it: Gabe's tanned face was completely wrecked and tear-stained, he was unable to open his mouth to say anything, but his eyes were screaming at the top of their lungs, he could almost hear them.

He didn't know how everyone could watch that scene, the monster roaring and ripping the flesh out of Brett's body, fiercely tasting it, as the teen screamed miserable. No one had the ability to do anything, not them who where humans and not even their parents who were... what they were: Theo and Liam had just regained consciousness and couldn't stand up on their feet, same for Derek, Jackson's belly was seriosuly injuried, Jordan and Isaac were still stuck in Jackson's poison, Ethan was too weak to get uo exactly like Scott, who could do nothing but hold Alec to him as the kid cried out loud and screamed Brett's name.

Brett had stopped screaming, probably he didn't no longer feel pain and life was about to abandon his body, when the monster moved to hit him again with his sharp claws to rip again the skin from his body. Nolan guessed that was the final blow. And it was, actually. But not for Brett: as soon as the claws came into contact with Brett's body the boy opened his eyes and... caught fire. Just like that, he unleashed a great flame against the creature as his body got sorrounded by other flames that didn't mean to hurt him at all, in fact they wanted to protect him. The monster's body absorbed all the flanes and it let out a final roar, before it exploded.  
  
Nolan held onto Gabe, incredulous: Brett was alive. Bloody, with ripped skin, aching and flaming, but he was breathing and he was conscious. He was fine.

-Brett!- Jackson yelled, painstakingly getting up and approaching his son while limping, letting himself fall on the ground once he was in front of him

-Sweetheart...- he whispered softly.

-Dad how do I stop it?! What is happening to me?!- Brett yelled, trying to put out the fire: they weren't hurting him, he wasn't even feeling them, but he didn't get to catch fire everyday.

-You have to focus Brett, you're gonna make it.- Jackson said to him.

-What do I do dad? I'm scared, I'm scared, what have I become?- Jackson understood the situation was getting out of hand when the flames around his son's body raised. Brett was panicking. And what did a panicking seventeen year old kid need? Physical contact.

Jackson gritted his theet, he knew it would have hurt but he didn't care at all, and he drowned his hand between flames, resting it on Brett's shoulder. The kid, who was previosuly only screaming and shaking his head, not able to stop that Hell, stopped all of sudden and opened his eyes, sensing that familiar warmth. The falmes around him died, leaving him with torn and ashed clothes, as Jackson retracted his hand with a cry of pain.

-Dad!- Brett exclaimed trying in vane to get up, his wounds were hurting way too much.

Holding his hurt hand against his chest with the other, Jackson shook his head: -Everything's fine, it'll heal, it'll heal. Don't be afraid. I'm proud of you.- he gently reassured his son, stretching to pet his hair with his healty hand.

Brett stuttered: -A-and... and the injury on your belly?-

Despite he was pretty far Nolan could see the smirk on Jackson's face, a smirk that really reminded him of Brett's. Jackson raised a limb of his shirt and showed his son the deep scrstches were beginning to fade: -They're healing, give me some minutes and I'll be fit as a fiddle.-

Brett nodded, since he couldn't do anything else, and rested his head on the ground, starting to feel small beads of sweats wetting his forehead. Struggling Jackson got up to sit down again next to his son and place his head on his lap, so that he was more comfortable. Lovingly, he started petting his hair: -Easy love, wounds will heal for you too.-

-What have I become?- Brett closed his eyes and enjoyed the caresses Jackson was leaving on his face: he should have been afraid, being scared of his father, after all he was a monster who could have hurt him at any moment, or at least that was what he was thinking in the jeep as he held Alec tight to himself. He didn't care if he was trying to protect them, he had seen Jackson with a tail, claws and reptile eyes, sharp theet, he had roared and sprinkled poison here and there, he almost seemed like an experiment created in a lab who had gone wrong. But now that Brett was hurt and he had been the only one to rescue, reassure and cuddle him, Brett realized something: Jackson was not a monster, or a human snake or an experiment. Jackson was what he had always been: his dad. And dads always protected their kids, whether they had a tail or not or that their kids were bullied by older kids or strange white creatures six feet tall. He was not afraid. Jackson was his father. He was not afraid.

-You're a hellhound sweetie. Just like papa.- Jackson answered gently, keeping the physical contact with the boy.

Hearing his name Jordan stayed strong and managed to release his flame, buring Jackson's poison and setting himself free. He got up from the ground stretching his numb legs, then he quickly approached his son and husband.

-Brett... don't be afraid.- he whispered, kneeling next to him and stroking his face. Brett weakly smiled and shook his head lightly: -I'm not afraid. Just...I'm not going to have a tail, right?-

Both Jackson and Jordan laughed amused, a few tears rolling down the kanima's eyes, happy thay his son was safe and sound and had discovered about his powers, not being afraid of them and his parents at all.

Looking around Nolan could notice everyone was slowly recovering: Ethan had ran towards Danny and Mason and had hugged them tight, kissing them both on their foreheads.

-You're fine, right? Are you hurt?- he heard him say as he cupped Mason's face with tears in his eyes.

Corey had ran towards Alec and had held him drowning his face in his curls, starting to sob, as Scott had picked Isaac up, who was still poisoned, and had taken him to their sons, waiting for the poison to disappear.

Nolan felt Gabe's hand leaving his as the brunet boy was wrapped in Stiles' arms: -My little boy...- the parent whispered as Derek, despite he was still sore, joined them too.

Nolan looked straight in front of him and saw his parents. He didn't think twice and ran ro them but he stopped once he arrived in front of them: on their faces there wasn't the expression of who was happy that their son was safe and sound, they didn't want to cry in joy, at all. They were disappointed and mad. But why? He knew he had done a bullshit by disobeying them, but they could hug him tight and dely the scolding for later like every other parent who was there would have done?

Nolan should have been afraid of them but he had been way more of the white monster, so he would'vd left the questions for later too. Now he only wanted a hug.

-Dad, papa...- he started with tears in his eyes, but Theo shook his head: -You shouldn't have done that, Nolan. You could have died.-

-Papa...-

-You've disappointed us. You broke our trust.- Liam interrupted him sharply.

Nolan shook his head and started crying: -Don't talk like that please... I'm sorry!-

Liam remained impassive: -Apologies aren't enough.-

-If we didn't get here you would have died, do you realize that?!- Theo scolded him, looking at him severely.

The boy started sobbing, not understanding why they were acting that way: he was weak, frightenend, he wanted his parents, why were they scolding him right now?

-Please, dad, papa, lecture me later, everyone is hugging, I'm scared, I want a hug too, please...- he sobbed like a kid, covering his face with his hands. He knew he had got it bad, he knew he shouldn't have lied to then and shit he knew Theo and Liam had all the rights in the world to be furious at him: he was irresponsible, stupid, careless, childish and naive. But he needed to be held in their arms for five minutes.

That's why when he felt his parents' warmth protectively hold him he started crying in relief: he wrapped his arms around them, wanting them the most near to him as possible, and felt on the moon when both his dads started peppering his face with kisses.

He opened his eyes to look at them: both of them were crying. Even Theo. And Theo never cried. Not even when aunt Ally died.

-Papa...- he whispered, but Theo shook his head: -Never again Nolan.-

The fifteen year old nodded quickly without stopping to think about it: -Never again papa. I swear. Never again, never ever again.-

Theo weakly smiled at him and pressed his lips on his forehead: -Good. Let's go home.- Nolan nodded and the three boys approached the others, noticing Derek had managed to start the jeep.

-We can give you all a ride if you're afraid to walk home.- the Alpha suggested: he knew that despite the danger was removed and cars were not that distant, the boys were still afraid. But still, to his surpirse, they all shook their heads: Derek imagined they wanted to spend some time on their own, so he nodded: -Okay, we're leaving then: send me a text when you get home.- Derek quickly brushed Gabe's hair before he got himself comfortable into the driver seat. Stiles joined him right after but not before he had saluted everyone with a movement of the head and a weak smile. Gabe instead stayed longer than expected: he had hugged Nolan tight for a few seconds then, as it should be, he had approached Brett.

When he had passed in front of the Mccall family he had gently smiled at Alec as a salute and send a simple glare at Corey.

Brett was still with Jackson and Gabe almost threw up when he saw the ripped flesh on his arms, but he didn't care: he was his best friend and he had just escaped certain death. Nothing would have stopped Gabe from hugging him.

-Hey.- he said softly with a half smile.

Brett shook his head lightly: -D-don't touch me, I-I don't knw how...- but Gabe didn't let him finish: with a hand he caressed his cheek, the other got lost in his hair, and he pressed a kiss on his temple: -Hey, you're my best friend: I saw you in worse shape.-

Brett laughed, luckily, before he looked at him with a grateful smile: -Thank you Gabe.-

The jeep horn made the brunet understand it was time for him to go home. He waved at Brett one last time with a smile and stared at Nolan, as if to say "see you later. If there's gonna be a later", and he got in the car.

-You sure you don't want a ride?- Derek asked again, this time to Theo and Liam only. The two adults shook their heads and Derek understood: he started the engine and came back home with his family.

Meanwhile the effect of Jackson's poison seemed to be faded and Isaac was getting back on his feet.

-Dad, papa, maybe it's better if you let me dirve: you're pretty beaten up.- Corey suggested, raising up from the ground and cleaning his dusty pants.

Scott shook his head as he kept a hand on Isaac's back to help him walking: -Never mind, I got this.-

-But you're hurt.- the boy protested, grabbing his boyfriend's hand when he got up to approach Brett: "not now Alec" his eyes were saying. The younger boy looked at Brett with tears in his eyes: he was looking at him too but he didn't seem to feel any sort of emotion.

-It's nothing Corey: it'll heal soon, just a matter of minutes.- Scott reassured him.

-And dad then? Is that a matter of minutes too?- Corey asked then.

Isaac smiled a bit: -I'm just a bit numb, sweetheart, nothing serious. Now let's go home.-

They all started walking: Ethan, Mason, Danny, Alec, everybody. Even Brett tried to get back on his feet but the wounds on his legs prevented him from doing so, that's why Jordan scooped him up.

It was strange for Nolan seeing that boy so tall and muscular being carried by his father, showing his vulnerable side. But he couldn't blame him after all that happened.

Once they got to the parking lot Jordan placed him inside the car so that his legs could rest on the backseats, then he said to his husband: -You take him home, I'm taking the Porsche.- Jackson simply nodded, grabbing the keys his husband was handing him.

Jordan walked towards the Porsche and Jackson was about to get in the car, when Scott stopped him: -Jackson.- he started

The kanima looked at him, impatient: -Yeah, Mccall?-

The doctor sighed, not really knowing how to say it: -I appreciate what your son did, I owe him Alec's life.-

Jackson nodded: he was proud of his son too, but despite his kanima part overcomed his werewolf one, he still could catch the scent of pressure coming out of Scott's body. Not for nothing the wolf shook his gead and looked at him dead serious: -But things aren't going to change for me: I don't approve their relationship and now that Brett proved he's a hellhound I no longer want him near to my son. He must stay away from him, he's too young.-

Jackson looked at Scott with a raised brow and eyes that screamed: "sorry what?". He smiled at the stupidity of the werewolf's words and looked at him like he was a little shit who was nothing but a small problem in the kanima's life: -Did I hear it right Mccall? You don't want them to see each other because Brett discovered his powers? You couldn't find a less lame excuse, could you Mccall?- and he shook his head.

Scott kept his cool: -That's not an excuse Jackson, Alec is...-

- _Alec_ is the son of two werewolves okay? There's the same possibility he's got powers too. And I'm getting tired of you not approving their relationship just because Brett has the bad boy imagine or just cause he's _my son_.-

Jackson was on defense. Scott didn't want to argue at all, but he knew how touchy he was: there had always been bad blood between them and yes, Jackson was one of the reasons why he didn't want Alec to be near Brett. He still couldn't understand how Parrish, a highly respectable person, could be married to a coward like Jackson. It was one of the rare questions he would have never got an answer for. Just like when he asked himself hoe Stiles, his best friend, could have given birth to a kid like Gabe. He wasn't a bad boy, at all, but he resemble none of his parents: if Stiles got in trouble it was for a good reason, Gabe did that just for the fun of it. And it wasn't possible that a strict man like Derek couldn't get him in line.

-Jackson that's not the point.- Scott said in the end, trying to avoid any kind of fight: he had enough for that night, maybe tomorrow.

-Oh no I know: the point here is that _my son_ saved _your son_ and killed a fucking Wendigo _by himself_. Which is something that neither you or I or _anybody in the pack_ could do.- Jackson snapped: with years he had managed to not react to the abuse, he was no longer a teenager, he was a man now, but when someone dared to tak shit about his husband or, like in that moment, son, he couldn't control himself: -If you think my son's a bad influence for yours, or that he doesn't absolutely give a damn about him even after you've seen what he just did, you need treatment Mccall. This is not some soap opera set who knows how many centuries ago: Alec and Brett are two boys who like each other and maybe they are in love. You can't separate them just because you want to. Do it for your son.-

But Scott shook his head: he couldn't accept it and he didn't want it. Alec was far too young, too innocent and too vulnerable for a boyfirend like Brett or any other type of boyfriend. And Brett had just discovered he wasn't normal so that was even worse.

-Right now Brett can't control himself, he's dangerous for Alec, he's dangerous for everybody. He's...-

- _A monster?_ Really Scott?- Jackson almost bursted out laughing in his face.

-You know that's not what I meant.- the werewolf said, putting his hands on his pocket.

-Oh believe me, I know what you meant. And I am of the opinion the only one Alec should stay away from is you.- and once he said that he left Scott on his hands and he got into the car, closing the door angrily.

He looked at Brett from the rearview mirror, he knew he had heard everything, so ge waited for his comment: -He's the one who's right dar.- he mumbled in fact.

Jackson shook his head: -That's not true and you know it.-

Brett was exasperated: -Yes instead! Look at me, I don't... I don't even know what I am or what I'm able to do, I only know I'm... catching fire against my will. Scott's right dad: I'm dangerous for Alec and I can't hurt him, I have to stay away from him and you know that.-

Jackson started the engine, tired of all those bullshits; from far he could see Jordan was leaving, he probably had heard their conversation and they would have discussed about it at home.

-You have to stay away from him _for now_ Brett, not forever. And you're not dangerous, you're just scared. But I know you're a strong and smart boy, you'll learn to control yourself in a heartbeat.- and he didn't add anything more. He didn't feel like doing so.

  
___

 

  
When they came home Mason didn't know what to say, he had seen too many things and he didn't know where to start. He wasn't afraid of his parents, he knew they acted for his own good, otherwhise they would have never rescued him from that orphanage. Instead, he had been afraid of losing them,of course: when his dad got out of the car to shoot that monster he was more than sure he would have never seen him again.

And then papa came with fangs and claws and saved him. That was a story to tell: if he ever had a kid with Corey that would have been his or hers bedtime story.

-Papa?- he called, as Danny got comfortable on the couch. Ethan turned to face his son, realizing just now: -Oh. I guess you want to ask us some questions.- he said, sitting next to Danny but leaving a spot in the middle so Mason could sit. The boy obeyed the silent order.

-Yes but I want you to know I'm not afraid of you. I'm just afraid of dad when he makes soup.- the boy joked, earning a kiss on his forehead from Ethan and a pinch on the arm followed by a kiss on the shoulder by Danny.

Both of his dads chuckled: they knew Mason was a smart boy.

-So... what are you exactly?- Mason asked.

Danny raised his hands: -Oh I'm a hundrend percent human, is your father the one who's a werewolf.-

Mason's eyes widened as he looked at Ethan in surprise: -A werewolf?- He asked excited.

-Yup.- Ethan said smiling, ruffling his hair: -Wow, it's easier than I thought: you are really interested.-

-Very. And Brett? He's gonna be fine, isn't he?- Mason asked, turning to Danny. The adult nodded: -He'll get well soon, you'll see. And probably he's a hellhound like Jordan.-

-A what?-

-Yeah, a stringe thing that I can't understand either, anyway he's able to catch fire and he's almost impossible to kill.- Danny answered.

-And the other guys? Corey? Could he also be...- Ethan nodded: -It's in their DNA after all: Corey comes from a two bitten wolves' family so he could be human or werewolf. Just like Alec.- he answered.

-And what about me?- Mason asked. -I know I'm not your real son but is there a possibility that I am... yeah you got it.-

Danny shrugged and Ethan seemed confused: -We don't know anything about your bilogical parents Mason.- the human said.

-But we don't think they were supernatural: if they were they would have left you to some member of the pack or to a new pack, in case they were Omegas: they wouldn't havr left you in a normal orphanage where a normal family could have adopted a supernatural kid.- the wolf said.

-Omega?-

Ethan nodded: -They are werewolves who don't have a pack: they're alone and that's why they are hunted the most. Theo and Liam were two Omega so, before they joined us.

-Hunted?- Mason raised an eyebrow.

-Not everybody take it as well as you when they find out such things, Mase: some people want to kill the ones like papa.- Danny answered.

-But they'll never make it.- Ethan bragged chuckling.  
-So we're in a pack? With an Alpha?-

-Exactly: Derek is the Alpha, that's why his eyes are red.- Ethan explained and the conversation went on for hours, the three of them hugging in the couch, the two adults informed their son with everything about their world, in a calming peace.

**Original chapter 13**

A calming peace that at the Mccall household was completely absent: once he had entered his house Alec had started crying, broken, with all the things and emotions he had seen and felt that night.

-Oh love...- Isaac sat on the couch next to him and hugged him tight, Corey had sat on the armchair near there, and bit shaken up too, and Scott had stayed leaned against the door, still annoyed after the talk with Jackson.

-What happened? What are you? - Alec sobbed, holding onto Isaac.

-It's hard to explain, buddy.- the younger werewolf said.

-It's not hard at all instead! What are you?- the boy yelled, backing away from his parent.

-Watch your tone young man!- Scott scolded him, focusing more on his family.

-Don't you think you owe me some explanations?- Alec yelled at his, standing up and looking him in the eyes.

-Don't you think you should too?! What the hell were you doing there?!-

-That's not the point!-

-Oh I really think it is!- Scott snapped, under Isaac and Corey's shocked eyes: he and Alec has always had an amazing bond, the rare times they fought were always so painful to watch.

-Oh really? A fucking white monster tries to kill me and then you two come out of nowhere with yellow eyes and fangs and... _you growl_ and jump and do things that are _not normal_ and the point is that I was in the woods when instead I should have been in Silverville?!- Alec couldn't believe his ears: how in hell could his father scold him? A monster wanted to kill him, for God's sake.

-We're werewolves okay?! And you and your brother could be too!- Scott didn't mean to say it so angry but the new seemed to hit only Corey: Alec was way too busy getting furious.

-Oh yeah? And were you planning on telling us, uh?-

-Who thaught you to talk like that to your father?! It was Brett, wasn't he?!- Scott yelled, losing his religion.

-Don't bring Brett in the middle!- Alec screamed just as loud, offended.

-And you make sure you respect who saved your life!-

-The only one who saved my life while you were there watching was Brett!-

Scott had never hit his sons. That's why when his hand violently smacked Alec's cheek Isaac stood up in an istant, getting in between his son and husband, and growled at him. Also Corey had stood up, but he had stayed there.

-Go to your room.- Isaac said and his sons obeyed straight, Alec rubbing his "blushed" cheek with his hand.

-You're an... an idiot!- Isaac yelled once they were alone.

Scott raised his hands: -He...-

-Don't you even try! They're scared Scott! How could you... I don't... you know what, I don't wanna talk about it. Tonight and maybe for a couple days you'll sleep on the couch. End of it.- and also Isaac went up to his room. Scott wasn't invited.

 

___

 

-You sure I won't have a tail?-

Jordan fixed Brett's blanket, being careful with the now covered in bandages wounds and Jackson placed a kiss on his forehead chuckling: -No sweetheart: you should be just a hellhound.-

Jordan looked at his son amused: -I'm happy you're like me, you know? You already have Jackson's antics, let alone having another kanima in the house.-

Jackson in response pushed him smiling. Brett smiled too and he didn't even bother asking what a kanima was: -Wounds will really heal?-

Jordan nodded: -Yeah buddy, don't worry. But you still have to learn how to control yourself so it'll probably take take a few days.-

-A few days where _you'll stay in bed_.- Jackson added right after.

Brett rolled his eyes: Jackson was so protective at times.

-Alright alright.- the teen said anyway. -But I can still play videogames, can't I?-

-We'll see about that.- Jackson winked at him. Jordan approached his son: -I guess you have some questions for us.- he said.

-So many.- Brett admitted. -But not now. I'm too tired. Maybe tomorrow. Or the following day. Or when I'll be healed. I don't know, I only want to sleep.-

Jordan bursted out laughing and ruffled his hair: -Okay you lazy ass, make sure you get some rest. Goodnight.-

-Night.-

-Night sweetie.-

-Night dad.-

 

**Original chapter 14 part 1**

Gabe had tried to go straight into his room once he had gotten home but Derek had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him in his and Stiles' room. Gabe sat on the bed with the two adults standing up in front of him.

-Well?- Stiles said when that moment of silence became _minutes_ of silence.

-Well what?- Gabe said.

-We'll, are you going to say something?- Stiles looked at Gabe perplexed: that was not the reaction he expected, he thought he would've wanted to runaway from them and never look at them again. Instead, he was there impassive, like nothing had ever happened.

His son kind of grunted: -Well, it's not like you said much either.-

 _Oh_. So that was his game, playing victim. Make them feel guilty. Like they weren't already.

-Just like you.- Stiles argued, getting nervous: Gabe didn't know about their world but Stiles and Derek didn't know what he was doing there in the woods when he had to be in Silverville instead, _safe_.

-Stiles.- Derek said strictly, trying to make him understand that playing his game would have only gotten things worse. Stiles shut up and the Alpha bowed in front of his son, resting his hands on his knees: -Gabe we would never hurt you and you know it.-

Gabe stayed silent.

-What you saw shocked you and it's normal. But you're not in danger, not if where here to protect you.-

-And if you don't hang around in the woods at night in secret.- Stiles shut up once again when Derek gave him a dirty look with his red eyes. Still the human felt like he had the right to say such things: after all they were having that conversation because Gabe, lying to them, had found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time.

-I don't think that's the most important thing now.- Gabe said, looking for a moment his dad in the eyes and then looking down at his feet again.

-I think it is.- Stiles said with his hands on his hips. But his son decided to ignore him: -So? What are you?-

Sighing, Derek started explaining: -Dad is a totally normal person, it's me the one who, believe it or not, a werewolf. The Alpha of the pack, exactly.-

Gabe's reaction surprised even the teen himself: he started laughing. A bitter laugh, joined by a desprectful glance at his parents. And Derek could feel the scent.

- _Pack?_ Are you kidding me?-

-Gabe...-

-No, don't... say anything. Don't say anything.- the brunet got up from the bed waving his arms and shaking his head, disappointed: -I can't trust you anymore.-

Stiles looked at his son hurt, feeling a knot in his throat and a heavy pressure swimming in his stomach that made him nauseous: he didn't like that situation.

-Gabe, we saved your life.- he reminded him, but the teen didn't seem to change his mind or expression: -But I would've preferred dying than seeing my father like that. Or Brett. What did you do to my best friend?!-

-Derek shook his head: -Nothing Gabe, he would have found out by himself sooner or later, with or without the Wendigo, it's in his nature.-

- _The what?!-_

-The creature who attacked you.- Stiles explained with a sigh.

Gabe shrugged and wrinkled his nose: -Yeah okay, I don't care, I just want to be alone.-

He was about to open the door and leave, since he didn't want to listen to his fathers' words: werewolves? He was mad, shocked, scared and tired, he was feeling too many emotions in one time, that's why the new hadn't hit him that much, maybe he would have understood only later on but for the moment he was trying to control his emotions by letting only one come out: this time rage had won.

But Stiles stopped him by grabbing him by the arm, he was furious just as much as his son: they had hidden things from him, yes. They had made mistakes, yes. Gabe didn't trust them and somehow it was normal, yes. Gabe needed time to accept the thing, absolutely yes. But Gabe had lied to them, he had put himself in danger, and with him also other five boys' life, and he was taking advantage of what his parents had made. And Stiles couldn't take it.

-Hey! We saved your life okay?! The life that you, irresponsable little brat, put in danger along with your friends'! All of this happened because _you_ decided to go in the woods and yes, I know it was you, it's always you.- he took a deep breath. -So I shouldn't be trusting you, young man, but you're my son and I love you with all my heart, that's why I came and rescue you and fight against a monster _even with a baby inside my belly!-_

Gabe didn't exactly know what surprised him the most, if it was his father's tone, or the fact that he had spit in his face how a delusional son he was or that he was having a baby. Maybe all of them. And just like with the emotions, Gabe's brain choose one of those three options to focus on: the baby thing.

-A baby?- he whispered, almost closing his eyes: that was a new information.

Derek sighed, clearly tensed: he didn't want Gabe to find it out that way but by now what was done was done and you couldn't take it back: -Dad is pregnant Gabe. This means that...-

 _I don't have time for this shit_ the teen thought.

-No no no, save it please. I don't care. I have no intention of living with another _monster_ in the house. That is not my brother.- Gabe stated, then he got out of the room, this time without being held back by his parents.

Sighing, Stiles caressed his belly with his hand: -You're not monsters.- he mumbled.

Half smiling Derek hugged him from behind and left sweet caresses on his husband's belly as he softly kissed his neck.

-And if you were we have to inform him that he could be one too.- the human added, still relaxing thanks to the Alpha's kisses.

-We gotta give him some time Stiles, he's scared.- Derek whispered.

But he didn't understand, no one understood: Gabe was not afraid of them, he was just asking himself why they didn't want to tell him. They didn't trust him? And why did they decide to have a anther kid? Wasn't he good enough? As it seemed, no. After all Gabe was only good at getting in trouble, maybe another kid would have turned out to be better than him.

The teen sat in the bed with his face in his hands, wishing with all his heart to break something, anything. But the small smart part of his brain that still had control reminded him that Nolan had to face the same talk with his parents too, and seeing him furious and breaking things right after surely wasn't good for him. That's why he just grabbed the pillow and held onto it with strenght and rage. So much rage.

 

 

  
When Theo, Liam and Nolan came back home they found Lydia, Evie and Malia on the couch. Awaje. Lydia was the first one to move: she quickly got up from the couch and approached the younger beta, as Theo and Nolan went in the kitchen: -Liam...-

-That was what could wait?! My son?!- the wolf huffed, remembering the vision that the girl had before. "It can wait" she said, but how much could she be reliable?

-No Liam. It's completely different. And believe me, it _can_ wait.- Lydia answered as Malia stood up picking a sleepy Evie up.

Liam closed his eyes and sighed: Lydia wasn't a member of Derek's pack but his Alpha trusted her, after all she was the one who warned them about the Wendigo: if she had a vision of Nolan she would have told him. There was no reason in getting mad at her, apparently the vision could really wait. And it would have waited anyway, because Liam would have never discussed with Lydia before he had settled things down with Nolan. Never ever.

His blue eyes looked the girl's sweet and docile more calm and gentle: -I'm sorry. You go sleeping in our room, this beautiful little girl needs to have a proper sleep.- he said, caressing the little asleep girl's blonde hair.

Malia nodded and started a smile, Lydia stroked his arm grateful: -Thank you Liam. Good luck.-

The Beta raised both his eyebrows: -Oh trust me, I'll need it.-

The young woman smiled at him to reassure him as she started climbing the staris side by side with her wife and daughter: -Don't worry Liam: everything's going to be okay.-

Liam smiled back and let her go upstairs, feeling the anxiety possessing his body when he entered the kitchen. Usually, thanks to his supernatural hearing, he would have heard what two people were saying upstairs, even if they were whispering.

But Liam was tense like ever at the thought of the talk with his son, he had to explain him everything and scold him good for lying to him and that caused him fear and stress. That's why he didn't hear the banshee, once she had gotten upstairs, whispering to her wife: -It's not going to be okay at all.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to leave Theo and Liam's talk with Nolan for the next chapter so I can focus on them a bit more (I know that it's taking so long but I really want it to be good). Anyway, what did you guys think of this? I feel like this story is starting right now with these last chapters cause, you know, that's where the trouble really begins. Let me know what you think! Love ya'll!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so good but didn’t want you to wait, so here it is. Happy Easter anyway!!!!

When Liam got into the kitchen he was nervous like never before: he had to give his son “the talk” but not that kind of talk. And he was afraid. Afraid of how it could end up, of how Nolan could react: what if he thought he wasn’t his dad anymore? What if he saw them as monsters? Sure, he hugged them like his whole life depended on them back in the woods but just because he had just had a shock. And Liam couldn’t stand being rejected by his own son: this conversation had to be calm and reassuring. His son had to know they would have always kept him safe, no matter what.

He saw Theo gently rubbing Nolan’s back, as if to calm him down or prepare him and the younger man knew that it was worse to keep on being silent and it was better if they got this done right now so that they could live with it.

That’s why Liam decided to speak: -Hey buddy.- he said gently. His son raised his head to look at him: Liam had almost forgot how beautiful his eyes were, they were the same color as Theo’s (a/n pretend that okay? Lol), greenish and blueish. The only difference was the effect the light had on them: on Theo, it made them seem sly and tricky, on Nolan they were shy and kind. And Liam hated to see how that light was now making Theo’s eyes worried and Nolan’s ones sad, it broke his heart.

-Yeah dad?-

 _Great, what do you say now?_ Liam thought, but there was no coming back: he had to move on.

-I don’t want you to be scared of us. Please.- he begged. He didn’t know what else to say, he just needed his son to see him like he always had: like his dad.

Nolan slowly shrugged and when he spoke his words were dry and low: -I can’t do that if you don’t tell me everything.-

-We’re going to tell you everything, I promise.- Theo said, trying to reassure the boy. -Let’s start from the beginning, shall we?- Nolan nodded.

-When I was your age,- Liam started -I was attacked by a creature: it was big, and strong and it had claws and fangs. You know, it really reminded me those horror comics that I liked to read when I was young. I was actually coming back from the hospital, I just had brought dinner to your grandpa, when this... thing jumped on top of me.-

-Out of nowhere?- Nolan asked, listening carefully.

-Yes honey, literally out of nowhere. It threw me on the ground and bit me.- Liam explained, remembering that day like it was yesterday.

-That thing bit you and you’re still alive?!- Nolan was impressed: his dad had just told him he had been bitten by a supernatural creature when he was his age. It seemed like a story a parent would say to his five year old kid to make them behave. But unfortunately Nolan believed his dad, he didn’t want to but he did: he had seen things. So many things. All at once.

-Yeah yeah, your dad is a strong guy but can we get to the part where I come and rescue him?- Theo playfully huffed, trying to make the conversation a little bit funnier.

Liam rolled his eyes and looked at his son who had a small smile on his face: -You know, your papa was new in town and was actually very well informed about these things so... he kind of helped me to get that thing off of me and then...-

-You broke my nose.-

-You deserved that okay?! You can’t just come around saving people and claiming they’re your pack!-

-Well look where we are now.-

-That’s how you met papa?- Nolan never imagined his dads would have met in such circumstances: he had always thought they had met each other at a club or a bar since they’re pretty close in age. But of course there was something else he didn’t know.

Liam nodded: -I know it’s weird, because it really is.-

-How could you trust him? Was he already like that?- Nolan asked and Theo nodded, starting to explain his nature: -I was born like that. With fangs and claws and yellow eyes and everything. You know what this means?-

-That my grandparents are just like you? Now I understand why I never met them.- Nolan indeed had only known Liam’s parents, he didn’t know anything about Theo’s. Growing up he figured out his might have had a fight with them once he had gotten Liam pregnant, since he was only twenty, but now he was starting to think he never met them because they were _like that_ and instead he was human. Maybe his parents weren’t that nice and they could have hurt him. He didn’t know. Maybe his papa didn’t even have parents anymore. He never asked that much about them, because Theo never liked to talk about it. But maybe now it was going to get an answer.

-No, no that’s not... that has nothing to do with it.- Theo mumbled, a little bit taken back when Nolan had named his parents: he knew Nolan had the right to know, especially since he had find out a lot, but that was not the time: Theo wasn’t ready to talk about it yet.

-Anyway, yeah they were like me. Do you have any idea of what we could be?- Theo wanted his son to guess it, somehow: it seemed a bit less shocking to him.

-It’s okay Nolan, try to understand it and if you can’t we’ll tell you. It’s alright.- Liam gently smiled at his son, trying as much as he could to not scare the boy.

The teen shrugged a little but tried to guess anyway: -Vampires?-

Theo snorted: _he didn’t even got close_.

-Nope. No, no, no. _Werewolves_.- then he pointed at himself: -Werecoyote actually, not so different but still not the same as a werewolf.- he said and at the word werewolf he pointed at Liam.

Nolan blinked a few time: did he hear right? His dads were some creature he had only seen in movies (a few times actually cause he disliked that kind of movies) and they were telling him that just now.

-Werewolves!- he repeated, looking at them. They slowly nodded.

-Don’t be scared Nolan, please.- Liam begged, his eyes asking for forgiveness: Nolan was his son, he admitted he had made a mistake by not telling him all those things but still, since he was his father, he did everything he did just because he thought that was the best way to keep him safe.

-I..I’m not scared. Just... Just kinda mad I think.- Nolan shrugged, trying to pick up all the pieces of his emotions and get them straight.

-Mad?- Liam repeated: maybe mad was even worse than scared.

-Yeah, you know, I would have liked it better if you told me. I don’t know why you had to keep this away from me since I’m your son.- Nolan’s tone wasn’t angry though: he was just tired. And after all, when the fight with the monster had ended the only thing he desired the most was his parents’ warmth. He just couldn’t understand why they didn’t tell him.

-It’s complicated buddy.- Theo whispered, still rubbing a hand through his son’s back.

-Explain it anyway.- Nolan ordered with a sigh: he was tired of lies.

-Sure.- Theo said right after. -You see, not everybody accepts the existence of werecreatures, some people are scared of them, but others... like to kill them.-

And he dropped the bomb.

-Kill them? You mean... people tried to _kill_ you?- that’s it. Now Nolan is panicking. Both Liam and Theo knew that would’ve happened.

-Yeah buddy.- Liam whispered, approaching him and running a hand through his hair: contact and cuddles always grounded Nolan when he was scared or panicking.

-So...- Nolan’s cheek were incredibly red now and his breath was heavy, anxiety and fear dripping down his body and killing his parents’ supernatural noses.

-So when you left me with Aunt Ally for a day or two it was because...-

-We were trying to keep you safe Nolan: they didn’t know we had a son. It was the only way to keep you safe.- Liam tried to explain, cupping his son’s face with his hands praying for him to calm down.

-But you... you could’ve died. All these years. You could have died. And I didn’t know that. Why didn’t you tell me?!- and the sobs came out all of sudden along with the shaking.

-Nolan! Sweetheart, calm down.- Liam worriedly combed his son’s sweaty hair back.

-Answer me! Answer me please!- and that’s when breathing became hard for Nolan.

Liam looked at Theo for an helping hand and the coyote immediately tried to handle the situation: -Noley, I’m supernatural from birth but dad is not. Okay? You following me?-

Nolan slowly nodded as Liam caressed his cheeks and pressed sweet kisses all over his face and hair.

-Okay buddy, so here’s the thing: when you were born dad was a werewolf. But he hadn’t always been like that. So this means that in your DNA there’s a part of werewolf, werecoyote and human. Your body has to decide which one he wants you to be.- Theo tried to me the more understandable as possible but it was kind of hard in front of your fifteen year old son suffocating in front of you. Still, Nolan nodded as to say he had understood.

-And hasn’t my body already decide? I’m human, aren’t I? I’ve been for fifteen years, why should it change suddenly?-

Liam’s hands held his son tight to his chest: now they had to tell him he could _actually_ be like them since he was bitten at his age.

-No Nolan.- thank God Theo was telling him that because Liam really wasn’t able to speak: his baby boy was basically creeping out and acting crazy because of them and that tore him down more than anything: he just needed Nolan to be near him and ground him and keep him from shifting and running away, too ashamed of the damage he had done.

-What do you mean no?-

Theo took a deep breath: -It means that your dad was bitten when he was fifteen, your actual age.-

-I don’t understand.- Nolan sobbed, confused.

-It’s hard to explain, buddy. I’ll do my best okay? Your dad is a bitten werewolf who was once human and I am a born werecoyote. Since dad gave birth to you, your supernatural genes are kind of “repressed” until you reach the age your dad was bitten. Which is fifteen, so now. Then, your body will decide if you will be a werecoyote, like me, a werewolf like dad, or a human. Do you understand?- Theo waited for his son to nod and when Nolan did he waited for the question he knew Nolan would have asked: -But this means... they will want to kill me too.-

-We’ll never let that happen!- Theo said immediately: it was really important that Nolan knew that. -Nobody will ever hurt you until we’re alive.-

Nolan nodded once again but those words really got him: _until we’re alive_. Alive. They would have died for him. He would have been safe until they were dead. Dead. Like Allison.

-How did Aunt Ally die?-

- _Shit_.- Theo mumbled. That kid was smart.

-The hunters killed her because she was protecting us. But I don’t really want to talk about it now sweetie.- Liam answered and just then Theo noticed something was wrong: Liam couldn’t get sick but still he was sweating and he could basically feel his heart spinning and his tum aching like he was just about to puke.

-Liam...- Theo reached out and gently placed his hand on his husband’s forehead and holy shit, he was burning! Like, like he had a fever! Like a werewolf _could_ get sick!

-Dad? Dad, what’s wrong?- Nolan asked worried, but Liam seemed to belong to another dimension.

-Papa what’s going on?- he pleaded Theo for some information but his papa didn’t know what to do too.

-Step back Nolan.- he said, it was better if Nolan was away if something happened: who knew if Liam shifted and tried to hurt somebody.

-Hey Love.- Theo started, rubbing a hand up and down Liam’s back. Usually Liam relaxed at the contact, that’s were Nolan had got that habit from, but this time, just when Theo’s skin touched Liam’s, the werewolf bent down and started to puke.

-Liam!- it wasn’t Theo the one who screamed that, he was too shocked to say anything: it was Lydia, she was standing up the stairs and rushed down quickly to approach them.

-What’s going on?! What’s wrong with him?!- Theo asked with pleading eyes, somehow knowing the banshee knew something.

-That’s what my vision was about Theo! It’s this!- she yelled with her hand on her hair, staring completely shocked at Liam who was still throwing up.

-What the fuck are you talking about?! Tell me!- Theo yelled, as he basically felt Nolan’s fear punching his back.

-That’s why, Theo! He has been cursed, that’s why he can’t have kids anymore!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... please don’t kill me...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate having this writer’s block because I know what to write but it just won’t come out. I won’t leave this behind because this little shit reached more than 3K hits because of you and you deserve to know how it ends. Just know that I won’t update regularly. Thank you for your patience.

-Liam! Liam, calm down!- Theo yelled. Like it's possible to stop puking if you tell him to.

What the Hell was happening? Why was his husband throwing up in front of him when he couldn't even catch a cold? 

A curse. His husband had been cursed. By who? Who the hell dared to hurt his family beside the hunters? Like they weren't already facing enough. Who could possibly want Liam to stop having kids? Why somebody had to do that to them? They didn't have enemies despite the hunters, not anymore. And most of all, the enemies that they had before weren't able to curse a werewolf. Especially a strong one like Liam.

-Papa what is...-

-Not now Nolan, don't you even dare!- Theo hated yelling at his only son but when he had to he just couldn't help it: that was not the moment to ask questions about his dad. No.

-But what's happening to him?- Nolan squirmed, tears in his eyes.

-Do you think I know that?- stop being like that, he's worried about Liam just as much as you are. Yeah but he can't see him like this.

-Nolan go upstairs.- Theo ordered, as both him and Lydia kneeled down to help Liam: the banshee was caressing his back while Theo gently pushed his hair out of his face.

-But papa..-

-You're not five, Nolan, I'm sure you do understand when "adult things" come up and this is one of them so go upstairs, now!-

His son rushed upstairs silently crying. Theo huffed: problems never seemed to end. 

-Liam. Honey. Calm down. Please.- he kept on saying but it took at least half an hour for Liam to stop throwing up and once he was cuddled against Theo on their bed he had started crying.

-Liam...- Theo started but he was soon cut off.

-Who did this to me? Why? Theo why I can't... oh my god...- Liam hid his face between his hands as his husband tried to calm him down all over again. 

-We'll figure it out love, I promise.-

-How can you be so sure?-

Theo sighed: -You know what I like about spells?-

Liam sniffled: -What?-

-That they can be broken.-

 

***

 

Meanwhile Nolan had just entered "his" room and found Gabe throwing punches at his pillow.

-What's wrong?- he asked him. Gabe looked up at him: -My fathers, they... Hey.- Gabe stopped just as soon as he saw the look on that cutie's face: he was absolutely wrecked but still looked adorable with those puffy eyes and red cheeks.

-What's wrong?- the older teen approached the younger and gently caressed his face with his fingers.

-I asked that first.- Nolan huffed, pouting. God, you're so cute and sweet that I could eat you.

Gabe sighed: -Okay then: my dad's having another baby. And I don't actually like it since they are not normal people and... well actually dad is normal, but papa is...-

-He's what?-

-I don't think you'd believe me if I told you so.-

Nolan raised an eyebrow: -Seriously? I was in that car too when that fucking white thing attacked us if I remember right, actually I was crying my eyes out with my face hidden in your neck so, yeah, I think I could actually believe you.-

I know Nolan, and I will never forget it.

-Yeah Yeah, you're right I'm just a bit shaken up, you know.- the brunet answered, looking down at his feet.

Nolan managed to smile: -Well at least one of your dads is actually normal: apparently my parents are a fucking werewolf and werecoyote. What is Derek though? A werecat? He had red eyes though, maybe he's a werebat, or simply, just Batman.-

Somehow that made Gabe chuckle so he pecked the fifteen year old's nose to thank him: -He's a werewolf too, as it seems. They said I could be that too but I don't think that's possible.-

-It actually is.- Nolan stated, looking at the boy he had just made out with a few hours before.

-What?-

-My dads said so. I could be like them too and I think I actually have less chances to be human than you since they're both like that.-

Gabe petted his hair: -I wouldn't be scared by you if you were: I think you'd look cute.-

Nolan chuckled and rested his head on Gabe's chest: -You shouldn't be scared of your parents either, Gabey.-

Gabe chuckled at the nickname: God that kid always managed to make him smile.

-I'm not scared: I'm just mad they never told me anything. But I guess that this new "ability" of them is something I'll have to live with since basically my best friend had just joined their club.-

Nolan left a kiss on his neck: -We'll figure something out, I know for sure.-

Gabe relaxed: -I know that too. Now it's your turn to answer, pretty face.-

He basically felt Nolan smiling against his shoulder at the nickname before he said: -My dad's throwing up. And apparently that's the reason why he can't have any other kid. Lydia says he has been cursed.-

Gabe widened his eyes: werewolves, werecoyotes, hellhounds, strange creature with a disgusting tail, and curses? Ugh. Life sucks.

He cupped Nolan's face seeing how impassive he was at the new: -And this is your reaction?-

Nolan slowly nodded: -I'm too tired to get mad or scared and I don't actually want to think about it now, since this night seemed to be so damn perfect but then a motherfucking Slenderman copycat had to ruin everything.-

Gabe smirked and bit his lip: -So do you wanna focus on something else?-

-Pretty please.-

The brunet smirked once again as he sat on the bed and pulled Nolan closer, a hand sliding down to grab his ass: -We could end up what we started in the woods, before I got punched by Mr Overprotective McCall junior.-

Nolan gently smiled and sat on the older boy's lap: -I'd love to. Plus, you're a really good kisser.-

Gabe smiled as the freckled boy brushed their noses together: -Thank you sweetie, you're a great kisser too, despite that was your first time.-

Nolan stopped and raised an eyebrow, an evil and perverse light in his eyes: -Who said that was my first time kissing a boy?-

-You're young and way too sweet and innocent.- Gabe stated, not believing that stare.

Nolan smirked one more time and lightly and sensually bit Gabe's neck: -I allow you to say that cause you obviously don't know me so much, but I'm nowhere near as innocent when it's about hot boys.-

Gabe let out a laugh: -I'm sorry buddy but I just can't believe you. You gotta tell me something more.-

Nolan rolled his eyes and licked the brunet's jawline: -At some other time: right now, I think I'm just gonna show you.-

And with that he hungrily pressed his lips on Gabe's moaning in pleasure when they started making out and Gabe tightened his grip on his ass: he had forgotten how good it was to have someone to kiss and to love. He missed that feeling.

Then Gabe's other hand decided to rest on his ass too. Finally something good happened tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Hope you like it.


End file.
